Nee Aizen tou-san?
by LuzAllende
Summary: (imagen por kyuyoukai) ATENCIÓN! CAPÍTULO 6 EDITADO! Szayel hace un experimento utilizando el ADN de un shinigami. ¿qué es lo que ha creado?¡¿una mini copia de Aizen! Denle una oportunidad n.n este es mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

!konnichiwaaaaa! Éste es mi primer fanfic así que no sean malos y no me tiren tomates .. me sería de mucha ayuda que en los reviews me dejaran algunas recomendaciones que me ayuden a redactar ésta historia. Aunque como dicen, de los errores se aprende ;) si hay errores de ortografía, sepan disculpar. De igual forma yo estaré pendiente para no cometerlos.

Ésta historia se me ocurrió cuando mi hermana menor me comentó algo sobre que pasaría si Aizen tuviera una hija y poof! Apareció ésta idea que no me dejaba tranquila, así que decidí publicar mis locas ocurrencias en ésta página para el disfrute de los demás lectores.

Disclaimer: ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, menos el personaje Oc, ese si es todo mio jeje B)

N/A: puede ser que algunos personajes sean algo Occ, es un poco difícil, sobre todo porAizen (nunca se que se trae ese hombre u.u) intentaré que el cambio sea leve para no salirme del personaje ;)

Quize editarlo por que no me sentía satisfecha de cómo me había quedado. Así que despues de leerlo me decidí y le cambié algunas cosas. También quiero agradecerle a Hagane-inu por ayudarme y darme consejos para este fic :)

Sin ninguna aclaratoriamas, a leer!

* * *

Nee... Aizen tou-san?

Capítulo 1

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión proveniente del castillo de Las Noches, mas específicamente en la sala donde Aizen crea a sus arrancars. El motivo de la explosión fué por un experimento de la 8va espada, Szayel Aporro Grantz, que quiso comprobar que sucedía cuando al procedimiento para crear arrancars le añadía el ADN de un shinigami, y pues, no se le ocurrió nadie mejor que Aizen para dicho experimento.

A medida que el humo provocado por la explosión se fue disipando, se podía ver a una niña de cabello castaño ligeramente ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos de igual color, con cierto brillo de curiosidad. Tenía la apariencia de una niña de 12 años aproximadamente, o tal vez menos; y su cuerpo aún no estaba muy desarrollado. Lo curioso era que no tenía agujero hollow ni tampoco rastos de su máscara. A simple vista parecía una niña normal. No tenía nada de ropa, por lo que la 8va se encargó de darle algo para que se cubriera. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían los demás, como buenos chismosos que eran, a averiguar lo que había pasado por semejante explosión; si tenía algo de suerte, Aizen no se molestaría en pararse de su "trono" a ver la causa del alboroto.

Pero, como si lo hubiera invocado, Aizen apareció en la entrada de su laboratorio, para su mala suerte. Y por si fuera poco, no estaba solo, también estaban con él Gin y Tousen; y seguido de ellos, los demás espadas; menos Stark que estaba profundamente dormido. A él no lo despertaba ni una bomba atómica.

De inmediato se formuló la pregunta que él mas temía.

\- Szayel Aporro Grantz... ¿qué fué lo que pasó aquí? - dijo Aizen. Sip, su suerte apestaba.

-*ok... ésto es malo, cuando me llama por mi nombre completo es que esta muy molesto. Diablos! Me va a matar*-penso Szayel - emm bueno... fué un experimento jeje- dijo nervioso, temiendo por su vida.

-¿ y de qué se trata ésta vez? - dijo ésta vez Gin con su perturbadora sonrisa. Eso sólo lograba ponerlo más nervioso, si es que era posible.

\- bueno... quería saber qué pasaba cuando al proceso para formar arrancars se le agregaba el ADN de un shinigami. Quería ver que cambios generaba y si afectaba positivamente la fuerza o la inteligencia del individuo.- explicó queriendo sonar convincente.

-¿ y qué ADN agregaste?- preguntó Tousen. Ok, esa sí que no se la esperaba. Pensó que pasarían por alto aquel mínimo detalle. Sí que fué estúpido al pensar eso. No le quedó mas remedio que responder y rogar por que no le diera un paro cardíaco a todos los presentes.

\- Etto...el de Aizen-sama- dijo, temeroso de la reacción que pudiese tener el castaño. Después de su respuesta, solo pasaron unos segundos de incómodo silencio, demasiado para su gusto. Los demás espadas, que habían estado en silencio desde que estaban allí, estaban temerosos, aunque algunos no lo demostraran a simple vista. Al igual que la 8va no sabían que reacción tomaría su amo, y esperaban que no le diera un ataque de ira, por que sino, la cosa se pondría fea.

-interesante-dijo divertido Gin, rompiendo el incómodo silencio y la tensión que se había formado en el lugar. Por su parte, Tousen no sabía que decir, casi se ponía blanco por semejante revelación y Aizen, digamos que estaba en un duro debate mental, el pobre no sabía si enojarse o reírse

Entonces, algo llamó la atención de todos. La niña, que había permanecido en silencio presenciando la mala suerte del científico pelirosa, se había puesto de pié y se había acercado a la multitud que estaba presente. Ella los veía y le hacía cierta gracia aquel hombre de la sonrisa zorruna. Luego, la pequeña paseó su mirada por los espadas, deteniéndose en unos mas que en otros. Pero detuvo su mirada en un hombre vestido con un traje largo y blanco con bordes negros y una cinta de color violeta en el abdomen. Tenía el cabello castaño como ella y un peinado hacia atrás con un mechón que cruzaba su rostro. Sus ojos eran de color chocolate, su mirada inspiraba desconfianza y superioridad, cosa que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Todos la veían atónitos. ¡ Era como ver a Aizen versión mujer! La joven miraba todo a su alrededor con sus enormes ojos marrones. Aizen, al darse cuenta de que la pequeña no apartaba su mirada de él, se acercó para verla mejor.

Él la miraba. Parecía su hija. En cierto modo le parecía divertido ver a un mini-clon de él en forma de niña, con esa mirada tan parecida pero a la vez tan diferente. Su mirada irradiaba curiosidad, inocencia y amabilidad; todo lo contrario a lo que reflejaba la suya. Sus ojos tenían una forma similar, su boca, sus cejas, su naríz; todo era muy similar a sus rasgos, sólo que con un aire femenino. Por primera vez, no sabía que decir. Le llamó mucho la atención la falta de agujero y máscara hollow.

-dime tu nombre-. Sonó autoritario, asustando a la menor.

-Hi-Hikari- dijo ella temerosa. Ese hombre le daba miedo, pero también curiosidad, claro, hasta cierto punto.

-¿no tienes apellido?- preguntó Aizen.

-n-no lo sé, no recuerdo muy bien-.

Aizen se volteó mirando a Szayel, esperando a que le diera una explicación razonable, pero luego sintió como alguien tiraba suavemente de la tela de su traje. Se volteó para ver quien era, se topó con la niña, quien aún tenía aprisionada en su mano parte de la tela, lo miraba, pero rápidamente bajó su cabeza avergonzada. Todos los demás estaban sorprendidos, ¡ había osado tocar a Aizen-sama! Para cualquiera de ellos eso significaría una muerte instantánea. Pero vamos! era una niña! Aizen-sama no la mataría.. o si?

-¿ qué pasa? - intentó sonar amable, aunque no supo si le salió bien del todo. No quizo asustarla.

-e..etto.. ¿cómo se llama, señor? - preguntó timidamente, pues no sabia si era buena idea preguntrale, pero es que la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro, así que preguntó. A los demás casi se les sale un "Awwww" por la ternura, pero se contuvieron, no querían ser comida para hollows, por lo que optaron por continuar en silencio como venían haciendo desde que estaban en aquel lugar.

Aizen se agachó colocandose a su altura y simplemente le respondió de forma amable- Sousuke Aizen - La joven se sorprendió por que no se había molestado, muy contrario a lo que pensó que pasaría, ya que lo había visto algo molesto cuando le preguntó a ella su nombre y después cuando miró al hombre pelirosa. Pero su sorpresa fué mayor al levantar la mirada y verlo agachado a su altura.

Luego, Aizen sintió la mirada de sus espadas sobre la niña y él, así que se puso de pié rápidamente y se dirigió a Gin.

\- llévala a una habitación- dijo o mejor dicho le ordenó, seriamente. El mencionado acató de inmediato la orden y le hizo un ademán con la mano a la niña para que lo siguiera, cosa que ella hizo de inmediato. Luego el castaño se acercó a Szayel y le dijo en voz baja -tu me responderás algunas dudas- frunció levemente el ceño- los demás vuelvan a sus habitaciones. - fué lo último que dijo para después retirarse del lugar.

Szayel sudó frío, sabía que cuando Aizen se enfurecía, aunque no lo demostrara expontáneamente, sufriría el mismísimo infierno. ¡Diablos, que estaba jodido! . Ok... si tenía algo de suerte saldría al menos vivo de esa charla. Pero se le olvidó que suerte era lo que menos tenía en ese momento. Solo le quedaba prepararse física y mentalmente para lo que le esperaba

* * *

Yayyyy mi primer capituloooo! :D sé que es algo corto, pero los siguientes serán mas largos y cómicos. En el siguiente capítulo habrá más humor y situaciones cómicas, y más adelante habrán momentos de padre e hija :3 van a ser cómicos y kawaiis.

Agradecimientos:

Bordebergia: muchas gracias por leer esta historia :) en el próimo cap Szayel aclarará la situación para que Hikari comience a ser tratada como la hija de Aizen

Onegai dejen sus reviews y recomendaciones :)

Hikari-chan fuera B) bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Volví! :D *sale confeti y fuegos artificiales de la nada* aquí les traigo el cap 2.

Por si las dudas, edité el capítulo 1, así que les recomiendo que lo lean si no lo han hecho, ya que aparece información que será utilizada más adelante.

Disclaimer:como dije antes, los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama. Yo sólo tomo prestados algunos de sus personajes con el único fin de entrener ;)

Ahora si, a leer!

* * *

Nee... Aizen tou-san?

Capítulo 2

En la sala de reuniones se encontraba nuestra queridísima 8va espada, solo, nervioso hasta mas no poder, esperando a que llegara Aizen-sama para el sermón y el regaño-paliza de su vida. Había pensado cuidadosmente cada palabra que le diría para explicar la situación. Un mal paso y estaría muerto. Mientras esperaba la hora del juicio final, intentó recordar lo que le diría; tal vez así calmaría sus nervios.

Tan concentrado estaba en recordar cada palabra que diría, que no se dió cuenta de que Aizen ya había llegado, sino hasta que sintió su fuerte rieatsu aplastándolo. Regresó a la realidad, mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-Szayel Aporro Grantz - comenzó su amo. ¡al diablo todo lo que había planeado decir! Justo en el momento en que lo llamó por su nombre completo por segunda vez en el día, lo olvidó todo. Nada, solo le quedaba prepararse para lo peor. - quiero que me expliques todos y cada uno de los detalles de ese experimento que acabas de hacer- dijo autoritario el castaño.- para empezar, ¿porqué no tenía agujero ni máscara hollow?-.

\- eso fué porque, al juntar el ADN de un shinigami con el de un arrancar, el código genético del ADN de shinigami es más fuerte. Por eso las características físicas como el agujero y la máscara no se presentaron. Ahora, si sus poderes son de un hollow o de un shinigami, o una combinación de los dos, no lo sabremos hasta que lo veamos.- concluyó su explicación el pelirosa

-entiendo, y ahora, ¿cómo conseguiste mi ADN?- volvió a interrogar Aizen. Szayel por su parte temblaba. No sabía si decirle la verdad o una mentira. Optó por la verdad, sabía que si mentía tarde o temprano lo descubrirían y quedaría más mal parado de lo que ya estaba.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que los demás espadas estaban al otro lado de la puerta, con la oreja pegada a ésta para escuchar toda la conversación. Habían ocultado su rieatsu para no ser descubiertos. Todos estaban atentos a la respuesta que daría el científico.

-pues... de su peine para el cabello- dijo el pelirosa y de inmediato quiso meter la cabeza en la boca de un menos. Aizen por su parte quedó helado. Definitivamente haría sufrir al 8vo espada por tomar su preciado peine y contaminarlo con sus manos que quien sabe donde habían estado. Afuera los espadas casi no se podían aguantar la risa; algunos se golpeaban contra la pared y otros ya estaban tirados en el suelo dando vueltas sujetandose el estómago.

De pronto, una duda asaltó la cabeza del emperador de Las Noches: si esa niña tenía su ADN y sus mismos rasgos físicos ¿entonces era algo así como su descendiente? Decidió preguntarle al científico loco. -entonces- dijo llamando la atención de Szayel- si esta niña tiene mi ADN sería algo así como mi descendiente?

-más en específico, sería como su hija, aparte de que tiene mucho parecido físico con usted. Estoy seguro que apenas ella se vea en un espejo notará de inmediato el parecido- dijo simplemente. Aunque él esperaba un regaño en vez de una pregunta, no se quejó. Así que se relajó un poco al no ver señales por parte del castaño de querer regañarlo, golpearlo o incluso matarlo.

Afuera de la sala de reuniones, los Espadas conversaban entre sí, imaginando a Aizen abrazando a la niña, jugando con ella, contándole cuentos para dormir e incluso dándole el besito de buenas noches. Todos estaban que no podían ni con su propia no-alma de la risa. Incluso Ulquiorra estaba llorando de la risa.

\- se imaginan a Aizen-sama jugando a las muñecas con esa niña- decía Harribel aguantándose la risa.

-No no no -interrumpió Grimmjow- jugando a la hora del té con las muñecas y la niña-dijo para que todos se alejaran de la sala de reuniones, para que no escucharan sus risas. Una vez lejos, todos rompieron en risas. Algunos ya estaban en el suelo otra vez, pero otros hacían un esfuerzo por mantenerse de pié.

-mejor todavía, jugando con la niña a la hora del té, vestido y maquillado como una mujer- agregó Yammy para rematar. Los que quedaban de pié no pudieron más y cayeron al suelo víctimas de la risa.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de reuniones, Aizen no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-entonces, quieres decir que tendré que criarla?- preguntó con una venita en la frente y un tic nervioso en el ojo. El pelirosa asintió -pondré a Gin o a Tousen para que la cuiden, o a algún Espada- dijo.

-eso no sería recomendable, Aizen-sama. Para un buen desarrollo psicológico es bueno que exista una buena relación entre padre e hija- dijo el pelirosa finalizando con una sonrisa .

\- me estás dando órdenes de cuidarla?- dijo Aizen amenazante, estaba a punto de desenfundar su Kyoka Suigetsu. Szayel palideció y negó bruscamente con la cabeza.

-n...no! no no no. Sólo era una recomendación! mi queridísimo amo Aizen-sama- intentó aclarar Szayel desesperadamente

-bien- dijo Aizen seriamente para después levantarse e ir saliendo de la sala de reuniones- por cierto, tienes prohibido el acceso al laboratorio durante dos meses- dijo antes de retirarse.

Szayel quedó de piedra. Estaba a punto de ser víctima de 5 infartos simultáneos -e.. eh?...¡¿QUÉEEEEE?!-su grito se escuchó por todo Hueco Mundo.

Mientras tanto en alguno de los pasillos de Las Noches, se podía ver a una niña, de nombre Hikari, y un hombre de cabello gris platinado, caminando. la niña, al escuchar semejante grito que había pegado el científico, volteó al lugar de donde pensaba que provenía el ruido, y Gin sólo ensanchaba más su sonrisa. Ambos siguieron caminando por esos largo e interminables pasillos, hasta que la niña decidió romper el silencio, ya que se estaba aburriendo, pensó que podría hablar con su acompañante.

-etto..disculpe, pero ¿usted cómo se llama?- preguntó. Él le sonrió , y ella le devolvió el gesto divertida. La cara de ese hombre le daba risa. Le recordaba a un zorrito, y eso le hacía mucha gracia.

-soy Gin, Ichimaru Gin- respondió con su típica sonrisa.

-y... eres amigo de ese hombre de cabello marrón?- preguntó curiosa. No sabía porqué, pero sentía que ella tenía algo que ver con ese hombre y quería averiguar más sobre él.

-hablas de Aizen-sama?- ella asintió- bueno... podría decirse que si. Y te recomiendo que te dirijas a él como Aizen-sama, al igual que los demás.

-¿Aizen-sama? - repitió en voz baja. Luego volvió a mirar a Gin y se atrevió a prenguntar- y usted porqué sonríe tanto? No le duelen las mejillas?- sí que era inocente esa niña, pensó Gin. Él solo rió- y porqúe tiene los ojos cerrados? No creo que pueda ver bien así, o si?- Al peliplateado sólo le causó gracia y le revolvió los cabellos a Hikari, que hizo un puchero.

-vaya, eres muy curiosa, Hikari-chan- dijo en son de broma el mayor.

-pero Gin-sama, yo solo quería saber- dijo la niña aún con su cara de puchero. Gin rió. No todos los día veías a Aizen haciendo un puchero como si fuera un niño, y Hikari era tan parecida físicamente a él que le resultaba muy cómico. Era como ver al propio Aizen inflando los cachetes. Al imaginarse eso no pudo reprimir una risa. Al darse cuenta de que ya estaban por llegar a la que sería la habitación de Hikari, aclaró la garganta y se lo hizo saber.

-tendremos que dejar ésta conversación para más tarde, ya hemos llegado. Ésta será tu habitación- dijo para después abrir la puerta. Hikari entró explorando con la mirada la habitación- si neceitas algo, la habitación de Harribel está al lado, ella podrá ayudarte con lo que necesites. Dentro de unos minutos llegará un arrancar con tu ropa.- dijo para darse la vuelta e ir saliendo.

-arigatou Gin-sama- dijo la infante sonriendo. Él solo asintió y se fué.

Una vez estuvo sola, se dedicó a explorar su habitación. Había una cama con una mesa al lado, una repisa vacía, un pequeño armario y una puerta frente a la cama, que era el baño. Entró y se miró al espejo. Lo que vió la dejó sin habla. Era exactamente igual a Aizen-sama. Bueno, no exactamente igual, tenía cierto parecido, pero con sus rasgos femeninos. Ahora sí que tenía la certeza de que tenía algo que ver con ese hombre, Aizen Sousuke.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta, así que fué a abrir. Era el arrancar que le había dicho Gin que le llevaría su ropa. Le agradeció y volvió a cerrar su puerta. Había sucedido tanto en esas pocas horas, que decidió darse un baño para relajarse y despejar su mente. De pronto recordó cuando Aizen le había preguntado su nombre y su apellido, que no recordaba. Pasó unos minutos intentando recordarlo pero no lo lograba. Al final le restó importancia y continuó con su baño.

Luego de 15 minutos, salió ya vestida y se secó el cabello con la manta que le había dado el pelirosa para que se cubriera. Ella sabía que era un experimento, pero no se sentía mal por ello; más bien, le era irrelevante.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, salió camino a la habitación que Gin le había dicho que era la de una mujer llamada Harribel, ya la había visto antes y no le había parecido tan mala, por lo que pensó que podría hablar con ella. Se encaminó a la habitación de Harribel y tocó. A los segundos le abrieron la puerta.

-eh... Hikari-chan?-preguntó la rubia temiendo haberse equivocado de nombre o haberlo pronunciado mal.

-h...hai, usted es Harribel-san?- preguntó timidamente la menor. Quería estar segura de que sí era ella.

-hai, necesitas algo?- preguntó la rubia de forma amable para que tomara confianza.

-bueno... quería preguntarte algo, claro si no es mucha molestia.

-por supuesto que no! Ven pasa- la mujer hizo pasar a Hikari a su habitación y se sentaron en su cama.

-ok, qué es lo que querías preguntarme?-empezó Harribel.

\- porqué me paresco tanto físicamente a ese hombre? Etto... Aizen-sama.

-puesss el porqué no lo sé muy bien, pero estoy segura de que igual te lo explicarán más adelante. Acaso no te agrada Aizen-sama? Que yo recuerde él te trató bien cuando estábamos en el laboratorio

-n..no! no es eso, es que... me da algo de miedito- dijo la menor haciendo puchero, poniendo cara chibi y tapando sus ojos con sus manos.

-jaja es verdad que tiene una apariencia amenazante- sonó divertida la morena. En ese momento aparecieron en la habitación las fracciones de Harribel; Sun-Sun, Mila Rose y Apacci- que bueno que llegan chicas, ella es Hikari-chan. Fué creada por Szayel con el ADN de Aizen-sama.- explicó.

-prrffff! JAJAJAJAJAJA! -empezó a reir como loca Apacci- no me imagino como le habrá hecho ese loco para conseguir el ADN de Aizen-sama JAJAJAJAJA! Con razón cuando pasamos por la sala de reuniones lo vi en una esquina murmurando cosas inentendibles y en posicion fetal llorando como una nenita. Seguro que Aizen le dió el castigo de su vida JAAAAJAJAJA!- seguía riendo Apacci. A las demás les rodó una gota por la cabeza.

Ok, si a Hikari le daba cierto miedo Aizen, ahora su temor se había incrementado mucho más. Con un simple regaño había puesto a ese tal Szayel en posición fetal! Aunque si recordaba bien, no la había tratado tan mal la primera vez que lo vió.

-nee Hikari-chan, estás algo pálida, te sientes bien?- preguntó Sun-Sun. Hikari no se había dado cuenta de que su miedo se había manifestado en su cara.

-es que le tiene algo de miedo a Aizen, y ahora con la detallada explicación de Apacci creo que está peor- dijo Harribel, explicándoles a las demás el por qué la menor estaba así.

-ya veo- dijo Mila Rose- muchas gracias, Apacci- dijo de forma reprobatoria. La mencionada sólo emitió un "tch". Luego se volteó de nuevo a la niña - tranquila, no creo que a ti te vaya a tratar mal.- dijo colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña para tranquilizarla.

-segura?- preguntó Hikari. Las demás mujeres presentes asintieron.

-no hay alguna otra cosa que quieras saber, Hikari-chan?- preguntó Harribel

-si, emmm... podrían decirme los nombres de los demás que estaban presentes en el laboratorio? Quisiera ahorrarme tanta preguntadera- dijo la menor con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-bueno, empezemos por orden. Diez de los que estábamos allí somos los Espadas. Somos los diez más fuertes bajo el mando de Aizen-sama. El número 1, que es considerado el más fuerte de todos nosotros, es Stark, tiene los ojos azules y es de cabello marrón- dijo Harribel.

-el segundo es el viejo Barragan- continuó Apacci.- la número 3 es Harribel-sama.- la niña miró a la mencionada y ésta solo asintió.

-el número 4 es Ulquiorra, el emo de cabello negro y ojos verdes.- continuó Mila Rose.

-el quinto es Nnoitra, el más alto y su traje parece un cucharón gigante- dijo Sun sun. La niña rió por la descripción

-el sexto es Grimmjow, el de cabello azul; el 7 es Zomari; el 8 es Szayel, el científico pelirosa que te creó; el número 9 es Aaroniero, el que usa máscara y el 10 es Yammy, el grandote- finalizó Harribel

-espero que no se me olviden sus nombres, o peor, que los confunda- dijo la niña rascandose nerviosamente la cabeza- y quien era el hombre que estaba con Gin y Aizen?- preguntó.

-ahh, es Tousen, él es ciego, pero no te confíes, sus demás sentidos están altamente desarrollados- le dijo Mila Rose.

-vaya, que interesante- dijo Hikari, pero luego soltó un bostezo y se tapó la boca-jeje lo siento.

-creo que ya estás cansada, ve a tu habitación a dormir. Mañana podrás explorar el lugar- le dijo Harribel. Definitivamente se le había salido su lado maternal.

-está bien, hasta mañana- se despidió Hikari. Las demás le respondieron y luego dió media vuelta para irse a su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación se tiró sobre su cama dispuesta a dormir. Cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Con paso lento y cansado se acercó para abrir y ver quien era.

-espero no molestarte, Hikari-chan.

-Gin-sama, eh.. no no me molesta. Sucede algo?- preguntó algo sorprendida por la repentina visita.

-Aizen-sama me mandó a informarte que mañana vayas a verlo en el salón del trono, eso es todo.- dijo Gin con su sonrisa zorruna

-no es nada malo verdad?- preguntó nerviosa Hikari

-no te preocupes Hikari-chan, él no te va a comer, sólo quiere hablar contigo- dijo el peliplata revolviéndole los cabellos.

-h... hai, estaré ahí mañana temprano- dijo Hikari

-bien, me retiro, hasta pronto Hikari-chan- dijo y se marchó.

La castaña se fué a su cama otra vez, pero con el nerviosismo a flor de piel. Bueno, no podía ser tan malo, solo quería hablar con ella, pero que tal si ocuría lo que dijo Gin-sama y le da hambre y se la come?, y si la quería matar?, y si la quería torturar? Ok, estaba exagerando, se tomó muy a pecho lo que le dijo Gin. Enrealidad no creía que fuese a hacer tales cosas. Nuevamente recordó como la había tratado la primera vez, se había agachado a su altura y le había acariciado la cabeza, ok...se había desviado del tema, en qué rayos estaba pensando? Definitivamente sería mejor que durmiera, ya mañana pasaría lo que tuviera que pasar, y esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

Continuará...

* * *

Ta-daaaaa! Qué tal? Aquí tienen el cap 2. Ahora sí está más largo que el primero. Por cierto, reitero que el 1er capítulo lo edité y les recomiendo a mis lectores que pasen a leerlo para que no se pierdan de ningún detalle. Talvez en éste cap no me salieron muchos momentos padre e hija, pero más adelante les prometo que se va a poner todo muy kawaii y cómico.

Quiero agradecerle a hagane-inu por ayudarme y darme consejos para la redacción de éste fic. También quiero agradecerle a mis lectores, quienes son los que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo.

Pueden dejarme sus reviews que yo con mucho gusto los leo ;)

Hasta el próximo capítulo :D Hikari-chan fuera!


	3. Chapter 3

Regresé con el tercer capítulo! Yeyyyy! :D quiero mencionar que mi fukutaicho , hagane-inu me ayudó bastante con este cap, así que se lo quiero dedicar.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es e Tite Kubo-sama, menos mi personaje Oc.

Éste cap intentaré hacerlo más largo que el anterior y mucho más cómico y kawaii ;)

Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 3! :D

* * *

Nee... Aizen tou-san?

Capítulo 3

Cuando Hikari despertó, recordó de súbito que tenía que ir a ver a Aizen, inmediatamente se puso nerviosa a tal punto de que quería encerrarse en su habitación, pero eso no resolvería nada, así que decidió levantarse para alistarse , pero al parecer kami-sama estaba en su contra, pues, apenas quiso salir de la cama su pié se enganchó en las sábanas y fué a dar de cara al suelo. Como resultado le salió un gran chichón en la frente. Genial, lo que le faltaba, ir a ver a Aizen con un enorme chichón como decoración en su frente. Intentó peinarse de manera que su cabello tapara un poco el morado que le había salido, aunque le costó, logró taparlo. Como pudo se levantó y se dirigió al baño a terminar de arreglarse.

Una vez estuvo lista, se encaminó al dichoso salón del trono, ahora más que nerviosa estaba molesta, y todo por un golpe en la frente. Igual intentó controlarse, no lograría nada gritandolé al primero que se le cruzara en frente. Intentó desviar sus pensamientos negativos y malas energías en otro tema más importante... por donde quedaba el salón del trono? Decidió regresar y preguntarle a Harribel-san. Pero cuando se dió cuenta no recordaba por donde había llegado. Había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se perdió ella sola. Pensó que si esperaba alguien aparecería.

Ya habían pasado unos treinta minutos y nadie aparecía. Hikari comenzó a impacientarse. Si nadie aparecía comenzaría a asustarse, y no por estar sola, en un pasillo que a donde quiera que mirara todo era condenadamente igual, sino por que llegaría tarde a su pequeña reunión con Aizen-sama y no quería que éste se molestara con ella, ya de por sí tenia miedo de que se la comiera viva, cortesía de Gin. Si en cinco minutos más no llegaba nadie comenzaría a caminar hasta encontrarse con alguien.

Y así pasaron los cinco minutos. Hikari comenzó a caminar hacia cualquier dirección. Ese lugar parecía un laberinto gigante. Si lograba llegar a su dichosa reunión le diría a Aizen que sería buena idea colocar señalizaciones y mapas cada cinco metros, así le sería mucho más fácil movilizarse, pero claro, eso si lograba salir viva de esa charla.

Al cabo de unos minutos, para su buena suerte, logró divisar a alguien. Salió corriendo para alcanzarlo. Cuando ya estaba más cerca pudo detallarlo mejor. Era un hombre, de cabello negro y tenía una especie de medio casco en su cabeza. Una vez llegó a estar frente a él se dió cuenta de que tenía los ojos de un verde esmeralda. De inmediato recordó el día anterior lo que le habían dicho las fracciones de Harribel. Si no mal recordaba era Ulquiorra. Decidió acercarse y preguntarle para estar segura.

-disculpe, es usted Ulquiorra-san?- dijo llamando la atención del pelinegro, quien apenas volteó se sorprendió, pero sin demostrarlo, de ver a la niña que era el clon femenino de Aizen-sama. Solo asintió a la pregunta de la menor.

-si no es mucha molestia, podrías llevarme a salón del trono? Llevo perdida un buen rato.

-a que vas al salón del trono, niña?- preguntó friamente Ulquiorra.

-me dijeron que Aizen-sama quería hablar conmigo. Por cierto me llamo Hikari, no "niña"- dijo a punto de hacer puchero otra vez.

-bien, sígueme- dijo y de inmediato empezó a caminar, siendo seguido por la infante. Luego de unos pocos minutos llegaron a una puerta gigante de color blanco. Ulquiorra abrió y le anunció su llegada a Aizen. Ok... ahora si estaba asustada y sintió que las piernas le iban a fallar cuando el pelinegro le dijo que entrara, que Aizen-sama la estaba esperando. *esperando desde hace una hora mas o menos* pensó Hikari y rió para sus adentros.

Entró con paso decidido, aunque por dentro estaba que le daba un infarto. Ese salón era muy grande y espacioso, era de color blanco y al fondo, al final de unas escalinatas, estaba el dichoso trono en la parte más alta; estaba segura de que soñaría con la condenada silla. El lugar estaba vacío, ya que Ulquiorra se había retirado al no tener nada más que hacer allí. Sólo estaban ella y el emperador de Las Noches.

\- al fin llegas, Hikari-chan- dijo calmadamente Aizen. Hikari por su parte tembló. Tenía miedo ok, mucho miedo. Pensó que lo mejor sería decirle el porque llegó tan tarde.

-s..sumimasen Aizen-sama, es que me perdí y cuando iba a buscar a Harribel-san para preguntarle por donde debía ir me di cuenta de que no sabía por donde tenía que regresar y decidí esperar para ver si aparecía alguien a quien pudiera preguntarle pero no aparecía nadie entonces empezé a caminar a cualquier lado hasta que me encontré con Ulquiorra-san que me trajo hasta aquí - dijo todo tan rápido que Aizen a duras penas le entendió, aunque al final logró procesar la información. Cuando vió que estaba a punto de seguir hablando la interrumpió.

-está bien, tranquila. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí. Intenta calmarte que estás muy pálida - le dijo él de forma amable para tranquilizarla. Cosa que a ella le sirvió... muy poco, pero le sirvió. Al menos no estaba molesto y eso, para ella era buena señal. - ven, acércate- le indicó, para que subiera las escaleras y quedara frente a él.

Volvió a asustarse. Eso debía ser malo para su salud. Hikari, con paso tembloroso se acercó. Una vez estuvo frente a él, vió como su mano se acercaba a ella, inmediatamente entró en pánico, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y las palabras salieron solas de su boca:

-por favor no me mates, ni me tortures, ni me descuartices y te comas mis restos, que estoy segura de que sepo muy feo y te daría indigestión o peor, te puede dar diarrea!- dijo casi gritando la menor aun con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Por su parte Aizen estaba algo sorprendido, de verdad ella creía que se la iba a comer? Y además, porqué estaba tan nerviosa? De seguro fué algo que le dijo Gin, lo presentía. Ya después hablaría con él, ahora necesitaba calmar a la menor para poder hablar tranquilamente y sin que ella tuviera miedo de que él se la fuera a comer, de cierta forma eso le hacía gracia, tanto, que estuvo a punto de soltar una risa.

Mientras, la menor solo esperaba lo peor, pero se sorprendió al sentir una mano que acariciaba sus castaños cabellos. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y se topó con lo que menos esperaba. Aizen estaba de pié frente a ella acariciandole la cabeza.

-no te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada de eso. Puedes estar segura de eso. Ahora calmate, sólo quiero hablar contigo-le dijo dándole una mirada tranquilizadora. Hikari no se esperaba eso, de igual forma intentó tranquilizarse. -ya estás más tranquila? - dijo Aizen al cabo de unos segundos.

-h... hai... entonces, de que era de lo que quería hablar conmigo?- preguntó ya más tranquila. Aizen volvió a sentarse en su trono.

-estuve hablando con Szayel y me explicó todos los detalles del experimento. Tu no tienes ni agujero ni máscara por que el ADN de un shinigami es más fuerte que el de un hollow. Lo que no sabemos es si tienes los poderes de un shinigami o de un hollow, o talvez una combinación de los dos. - finalizó su explicación el mayor.

-bueno, no entiendo muy bien, pero quisiera aprender que es lo que puedo hacer. Por cierto, si fuí creada con su ADN, usted no sería algo así como mi papá?- dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo. Sousuke quedó de piedra, vaya que era inteligente esa niña, igual que él. Mejor, ese era el siguiente tema del que quería hablarle.

-si, algo así- respondió simplemente. La niña solo se le quedó mirando, como buscando a decirle algo.

-entonces... puedo llamarlo papi?- preguntó con cara chibi, mirandolo con brillitos en los ojos. Algo asi *3*

-...- esto tomó por sorpresa al castaño. Ahora, por segunda vez en su vida, no sabía que responder. No podía dejar que ella lo llamara "papi" cada vez que lo viera frente a los Espadas y los demás arrancars; perdería el respeto de ellos. Bien, dejaría que lo llamara así sólo cuando no hubiera nadie cerca. Los únicos que se enterarían de eso serían Gin y Tousen, por ser sus más fieles seguidores, pero de resto nadie debía enterarse de eso.- e...está bien. Podrás llamarme así sólo cuando no haya nadie cerca- dijo con su voz calmada.

\- hai Aizen tou-san- dijo Hikari con la carita más tierna y adorable que pudo poner, cosa que dejó un poco descolocado al mayor, que sólo atinó a sonreirle y revolverle los cabellos, acto que dejó al descubierto cierto moretón en la frente de la niña, que soltó un quejido por el dolor, que no pasó desapercibido para él.

-¿cómo te hiciste eso?- le preguntó con un ligero tono divertido.

-etto... cuando me fuí a levantar de mi cama, mi pié se enganchó en las sábanas y... pues... me caí- dijo un tanto apenada, bajando la mirada para no ver la cara de Aizen. Él por su parte soltó una pequeña risa.

\- debes tener más cuidado, Hikari-chan- iba a seguir sermoneando a la menor, pero unos ruidos provenientes del estómago de ella lo interrumpieron. Hikari sólo se cubrió su estómago, como si con eso pudiera silenciar los gruñidos de éste- al parecer tienes hambre, no has desayunado?.

-n..no, pasé la mitad de la mañana deambulando por el palacio- dijo con un puchero, como para hacerle entender al mayor que era su culpa que no hubiera desayunado.

-sabes por donde está la cocina?- Hikari negó- entonces, lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarte- dijo para después ponerse de pié y encaminarse a la cocina. Hikari se sorprendió por el repentino ofrecimiento de él, pero rápidamente se acercó hasta caminar a su lado.

Después de todo, su conversación no había sido tan mala. Ya no le tenía miedo, y por lo que lograba deducir, él se había encariñado con ella, y no se quejaba, enrealidad él tambien le agradaba, claro, hasta cierto punto; aún no sentía que hubiera tanta confianza.

Una vez llegaron a la cocina, Hikari buscó cualquier cosa que pudiera comer. Cosiguió en una alacena un paquete de cereal, no le importaba lo que fuera, ella solo tenía hambre, así que como pudo intentó alcanzarlo, ya que se encontraba un tanto alto. Desafortunadamente ella era un poco bajita, por no decir enana, y no llegaba siquiera a tocar el cereal.

No se había dado cuenta de que Aizen no se había ido y que seguían parado en el umbral de la puerta observando con una mirada divertida como ella, en vano, intentaba alcanzar el cereal. Ella pensó en preguntarle si podía ayudarla, pero la verdad es que le daba penita. Y como si él hubiera leído sus pensamientos, se acercó y alargó el brazo para alcanzar el dichoso cereal.

\- aquí tienes, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirmela- dijo y le entregó el paquete de cereal.

\- arigatou Aizen to...- se tapó la boca rapidamente, no se había percatado de si había alguien cerca- go...gomenasai, no me fijé si había alguien cerca, gomenasai.- bajó la cabeza.

-tranquila, no hay nadie cerca. Puedes decirme así en presencia de Gin o de Tousen, con ellos no hay problema.- dijo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la puerta.- yo me retiro, debo resolver unos asuntos.

-está bien- dijo, luego Aizen se retiró. Ella empezó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana. De verdad tenía mucha hambre, tanta que se sentía capaz de devorar a un Menos completo. De pronto vió como alguien entraba a la cocina. Era un hombre de piel morena, de cabello trenzado y tenía una benda en los ojos. Dedujo que era Tousen, uno de los superiores, así que de inmediato lo saludó.- buenos días, Tousen-sama.- el mayor tardó un poco en contestar ya que no lograba identificar del todo la voz. Durante esos breves momentos la niña se asustó, pensando que talvez él no era Tousen y se había equivocado, pero rápidamente descartó esa idea al ver como él también le devolvía el saludo.

-buenos días, Hikari-chan, cierto?- bueno, él la tenía peor, no podía ver, aunque a la menor le sorprendió que al responderle se hubiera girado en la dirección exacta en la que se encontraba. Harribel y sus fracciones tenía razón al decirle que sus otros sentidos estaban altamente desarrollados.

-hai, soy yo- le dijo sonriendo.

-y al parecer ya sabes mi nombre-.

-hai, ayer Harribel-san me lo dijo, junto con lo nombres de los demás Espadas- por como se le escuchaba la voz, Tousen dedujo que tenía comida en la boca, un gesto muy infantil. Se notaba que era muy inocente. Decidió evitar a toda costa que se juntara con Szayel, Grimmjow o Nnoitra. No quería que esos locos llenaran su cabecita de cosas raras. Su sentido de la justicia se lo decía, no dejaría que corrompieran su inocente mente. Sonrió levemente.

-por cierto, no tienes idea de donde podría estar Aizen-sama? hace unos momentos sentí su rieatsu por aquí.

\- bueno, pues hace unos momentos estuvo aquí. Demo, Aizen tou-san no me dijo a donde iba, solo me dijo que tenía que resolver unos asuntos.- explicó Hikari como si fuera lo más normal.

-Aizen... tou-san?-dijo el moreno a duras penas conteniendo la risa- porqué le dices así?- le pregunto algo sorprendido de que se hubiera referido a Aizen de manera tan familiar. Pero aún así no le había perdido el respeto, por eso no la reprendió.

-me explicó que por tener su ADN era algo así como su hija, entonces le pregunté si podía llamarlo así y él me dijo que sí, sólo cuando no hubiera nadie cerca. Aunque me dijo que con usted y con Gin-sama no había problema.- dijo la infante terminando su cereal.

-entiendo, bueno yo me retiro, tengo que ver a Aizen-sama, nos vemos- se despidió Tousen.

-hai, hasta pronto, Tousen-sama- se levantó con su plato y lo lavó. Luego decidió salir y dar una vuelta, y ver si lograba encontrar su habitación de paso. Mientras caminaba, se topaba aveces con algunos arrancars que la saludaban de manera muy formal, demasiado para su gusto. La mayoría la llamaba " Hikari-sama" se sentía rara al ser llamada así, era como si fuera alguien muy importante, cosa que no era verdad... momento... talvez era por su inmenso parecido con Aizen, si, debía ser por eso. En fin, dejó de darle vueltas al asunto.

Siguió caminando hasta que se topó con una puerta blanca gigante. Se le hacía extrañamemte familiar. Y como no, si era la puerta del salón del trono. Dudó sobre entrar o no. La verdad es que estaba aburrida, y en su habitación no había nada con qué entretenerse. Además, sólo pasaría por allí y aprovecharia de echar un vistazo más detallado del lugar.

Decidió echar una miradita antes de entrar. Y como si fuera un ninja, se asomó con cautela por la gran puerta. En el lugar no había nadie y el trono estaba vacío.

De pronto, una traviesa idea cruzó su inocente mente. Se acercó al majestuoso asiento. Por un momento dudó en si debía hacerlo o no, pero recordó un dicho que decía que, quien se va a la villa perdía su silla. No sabía de donde lo había oído ni mucho menos porqué lo recordaba, pero vaya que tenía razón.

Miró a todos lados, asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca. Una vez estuvo segura de que nadie la vería, se sentó en el trono, que para su sorpresa, era muy cómodo, y eso que estaba hecho de pura roca. Decidió ponerse cómoda, y se hundió más en el trono, cruzando sus piernas. Cuando se cansó de estar en esa posición, recostó su cabeza en uno de los posabrazos y colocó sus piernas cruzadas en el otro. Y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

Gin, que simplemente pasaba por alli, la vió acostada en el trono. No sabía que hacer; por un lado no quería despertarla, pero por el otro, no sabía que pasaría si Aizen llegaba y la veía así en su trono, no sabía que reacción podría tomar el ex-capitán. Decidió que lo mejor era evitarle un mal rato a todo el mundo, por lo que se acercó al trono con su típica sonrisa e intentó despertar a la niña.

-nee Hikari-chan, despierta- dijo suavemente, a la vez que la sacudía levemente para despertarla, pero no funcionó. Volvió a intentar, pero lo único que logró fue que se diera la vuelta, de tal forma que le daba la espalda. Igual no se dió por vencido, volvió a intentar; la llamó, pero ésta vez la sacudió un poco más fuerte, logrando su cometido. Vió como la menor abría pesadamente los ojos, quien agudizó su vista para ver quien había interrumpido su sagrado sueño. Como no fuera para algo importante lo mandaría a la mismísima mierda, no le importaba quien rayos fuera.

Cuando porfin logró ver quien la había despertado, se quedó fría, sintió que se le salia el alma, claro, si es que la tenía. Tenía frente a ella a Gin. Rapidamente reparó en el lugar en el que se encontraba y se levantó del trono lo más rápido que pudo. Ok, ahora si la había cagado. Al menos tenía que agradecer que era Gin y no Aizen.

\- Gi... Gin-sama! ... ettoooo...y...yo ... n... no es lo que parece.. - no sabía que decir. Al final optó por una única palabra- gomenasai- dijo agachando la cabeza.

\- no te preocupes- la tranquilizó para luego agacharse a la altura de la niña- aquí entre nos, yo también me he sentado en el trono mientras Aizen-sama no está - dijo en voz baja y ensanchó mas su sonrisa.

-e.. EEEEH?!- Hikari no se lo creía, Gin? Él? Le parecía tan irreal que hiciera eso. No pudo contener la risa y estalló en carcajadas- JAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- no supo en que momento terminó en el suelo, sujentandose su pancita que ya le comenzaba a doler por reirse tanto.

\- Hikari-chaaan onegaii deja de reirte- decía en vano el peliplateado para intentar calmar a la infante, que estaba en el suelo revolcandose de la risa.

Al cabo de unos minutos Hikari logró calmar su risa. Se dio cuenta de que Gin estaba al lado de ella con un aura depresiva, claro que era falsa, pero ella se la creyó

-gomenasai Gin-sama, es que no me pude contener jeje- intentó alegrarlo. Gin se dió la vuelta con su sonrisa zorruna y le revolvió el cabello, tropezando el chichote que se había hecho esa misma mañana. Hikari se quejó. Qué rayos tenía todo el mundo con su cabello? Y porqué justo tenían que molestarle su chichón- auch!- hizo puchero y le salieron lágrimas en forma de cascaditas de los ojos.

\- qué te pasó en la frente?- Gin le quitó el pelo de la frente para ver bien que era lo que tenía.

\- fue esta mañana, cuando me fuí a levantar mi pié se quedó enganchado en la sábana y me caí - dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-entonces vamos a la enfermería- empezó a caminar y ella lo siguió - te diría que fueramos a ver a Szayel, pero Aizen-sama le prohibió el acceso a su laboratorio por dos meses. El pobre se está volviendo loco sin poder experimentar jaja- decía Gin de lo más normal

\- si jeje que triste -dijo con una risa nerviosa Hikari. Se sentía culpable en parte. Cuando viera a Aizen le pediría que le levantara el castigo a Szayel-san, así se quitaría un peso de encima. Además, no quería ganarse enemigos, en lo posible, quería llevarse bien con todo el mundo, y no porque fuera la "hija" de Aizen, a ella eso le daba igual, simplemente quería caerle bien a todo el mundo. Quería sentirse aceptada... sólo eso...

Continuará..

* * *

Les gustó? Si? No? Bueno, igual no dejaré de escribir este fic. Estoy decidida a terminarlo *-* en todos los capitulos que suba, siempre le agradecere a hagane-inu por ayudarme con este fic, sobre todo cuando me quedaba corta de inspiracion XD

Agradecimientos:

Bordedergia: hontoni arigatou gozaimasu! :D muchas gracias por seguir el fic. Quería poner momentos cómicos y kawaiis con la mayoría de los personajes, pero la verdad es que nunca había pensado algo así sobre que Hikari se enamorara de Gin. Sin embargo me has dado una idea jeje pero será sorpresa ;)

Porfavor dejen sus reviews, acepto críticas constructivas y las negativas mmm... mejor no XD. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D

Matta nee!


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa minna-saaan! Aquí estoy otra vez con el capítulo 4. Hubo un pequeño retraso debido a que el programa en el que estaba escribiendo de la nada me borró todo lo que llevaba, por lo que tuve que volver a empezar desde cero el cap. Así que pido disculpas por el retraso.

En este cap quiero agradecerle a hagane-inu por ayudarme cuando tenía bloqueos mentales XD

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Yo sólo tomo prestados sus personajes para escribir este fic por mera diversión.

P.D: lamento mucho el retraso.

Ahora si, los dejo con el fic :)

* * *

Nee… Aizen tou-san?

Capítulo 4

Después de ir a la enfermería con Gin y que le dieran un ungüento para su chichón, Hikari le preguntó al peliplateado si podía acompañarla a su habitación, pues estaba más que perdida en el inmenso palacio. Mientras iban caminando la niña recordó que no le había dicho a Aizen su idea de poner señalizaciones y mapas por los pasillos. Le pareció un buen tema de conversación, puesto que llevaban unos diez minutos caminando y nadie decía nada. Quiso preguntarle a Gin que le parecía su idea.

\- Gin-sama? – dijo y al mismo tiempo le jaló la manga del traje de él para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – respondió simplemente el de sonrisa zorruna.

\- No cree que Aizen-sama debería colocar señalizaciones para que los demás arrancars no se pierdan en el palacio? Éste lugar es muy grande y desde mi punto de vista parece un laberinto; hasta todos sus pasillos son iguales. No hay nada para orientarse. – decía y al mismo tiempo movía sus brazos haciendo referencia al lugar.

\- En realidad, eso no es necesario. Todos los que están en Las Noches pueden guiarse mediante la percepción del rieatsu. Además, colocar señalizaciones no serviría de nada, pues estos pasillos cambian de posición cada cierto tiempo.

\- Geniaaaal – decía con carita chibi y brillitos en los ojos. De pronto cayó en cuenta de algo. – etto… cómo se percibe el rieatsu? Podría enseñarme?

\- Es muy fácil, y tú, siendo algo así como la "hija" de Aizen-sama deberías poder hacerlo fácilmente y dominarlo a la perfección – se habían detenido en medio del pasillo – solo concéntrate. Intenta sentir todo a tu alrededor.

Hikari, para lograr mayor concentración, cerró sus ojos. Al cabo de unos momentos logró sentir la ubicación de un arrancar no muy lejos de donde estaban y después encontró a Harribel también por los alrededores. Quiso ampliar su rango de percepción, así que se concentró un poco más, logrando localizar mucho más lejos a Aizen y a Tousen. A fin de cuentas si había logrado encontrar a Aizen y llegar a su reunión con él.

\- Lo logré, encontré a Harribel-san – decía emocionada la menor. – de verdad es muy fácil. Muchas gracias por enseñarme Gin-sama – le agradeció haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- No hay de que – dijo ensanchando más su sonrisa, si es que podía. – bueno, continuemos, ya casi llegamos.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha otra vez, y tal y como había dicho Gin, llegaron a la habitación de la niña en poco tiempo.

\- Yo me retiro, tengo una reunión con Aizen-sama dentro de poco.

\- Está bien, hasta luego Gin-sama y gracias por traerme, y también por enseñarme lo del rieatsu – dijo sonriendo y haciendo un ademán con la mano en forma de despedida, gesto que el mayor imitó, para luego dar media vuelta y retirarse.

Hikari, una vez estuvo sola en su habitación, se tiró en su cama quedando boca arriba. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas ese día. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que se levantó; la matada que se dió apenas se levantó y el chichón que le había quedado, después cuando estaba perdida en medio de los pasillos de Las Noches, y después cuando se encontró a Ulquiorra. No le había caído mal, pero su forma de ser tan fria la ponía de los nervios, y la forma en que se refirió a ella llamándola "niña" no le había agradado para nada. Sabía que era una niña, pero eso no quería decir que así se llamara. Bueh… como ella no era rencorosa lo dejaría pasar, podría acostumbrarse.

Después recordó su pequeña reunión con Aizen. Si que se había asustado. Se acordó de lo que había hecho y dicho en esos momentos. Inmediatamente se sintió avergonzada; tomó su almohada y se cubrió la cara con ella, pensando que así su color de piel volviera a la normalidad. Ahora si había metido la pata, y hasta el fondo. Había hecho el ridículo enfrente de Aizen! Como se le ocurría pensar que se la iba a comer?!. Ah claro… su miedo se lo debía a Gin. Si bien ella no era rencorosa, ésto no se iba a quedar así, ya encontraría la manera de hacerlo pagar, y ya tenía varias ideas en mente. Vaya que iba a gozar de su pequeña venganza. Luego recordó cuando le había preguntado si podía llamarlo "papá". Ok… esa de verdad que no la pensó. Volvió a recurrir a su almohada para calmarse.

Inmediatamente vino a su mente las palabras de él diciéndole que no lo llamara así enfrente de los demás Espadas y arrancars. Se sintió mal y culpable, porque eso, desde su punto de vista, significaba que ella lo avergonzaba. Lo último que ella quería ser era una vergüenza, una molestia. Pero de pronto recordó como la había tratado desde que lo vio la primera vez, como la había calmado cuando tenia miedo o estaba nerviosa. Rápidamente su sentimiento de culpa se desvaneció. Y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en el salón del trono, se encontraban Aizen, que estaba sentado en su trono de piedra con la misma cara de "tengo todo planeado, todo es parte de mi plan, incluso que estés leyendo esto" y Gin, de pié a su lado, con su misma cara zorruna de siempre.

El castaño recordó que cuando Hikari había llegado a su reunión, estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía un presentimiento de que el culpable había sido Gin, por lo que quiso preguntarle.

\- Gin – dijo con su típico tono de voz clamado.

\- Si, Aizen-sama? – el peliplata volteo a verlo.

\- Cuando Hikari llegó hoy a la reunión conmigo, estaba muy nerviosa. No habrás tenido tú algo que ver? – preguntó mirándolo de reojo. Gin solo sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda. Cuando Aizen se lo proponía podía dar mucho miedo, claro que el no se mostraría intimidado por eso, pero le molestaba que lo hiciera. Aunque él no recordaba haberle dicho algo malo a la menor.

\- No sé a que te refieres – dijo haciendo gala de sonrisa zorruna.

\- Enserio? Porque hasta gritó algo de que no me la comiera viva. No será que le dijiste algo cuando te mandé a que le informaras sobre nuestra reunión? – fue más directo. En ese momento Gin cayó en cuenta de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, pero no se lo había dicho con el fin de asustarla.

\- Bueno, cuando le informé sobre la reunión ella se asustó pensando que era algo malo, y yo simplemente le dije "no te preocupes Hikari-chan, el no te va a comer, solo quiere hablar contigo" – citó las mismas palabras que le había dicho – esas fueron las palabras exactas que dije. – explicó sin cambiar la expresión zorruna de su rostro.

\- Pues parece que se tomó muy enserio lo de comérmela – dijo apoyando su mejilla en su mano.

\- No se lo dije con intención de asustarla – hizo un puchero fingido – y… cómo la calmaste? – abrió ligeramente los ojos mirando al castaño, quién por estar con los ojos cerrados y con su sonrisa de superioridad, no se dio cuenta.

\- Le dije que no iba a hacer nada de eso, que se calmara y le acaricié la cabeza. – dijo restándole importancia y aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- Awwww que tierno - dijo en son de broma el peliplateado.

\- Gin – dijo con un ligero tono amenazador el ex capitán, abriendo los ojos y mirando al mencionado.

\- Está bien, está bien. No te enojes – decía haciendo un ademán con sus manos para que se calmara. Sabía que con ese comentario se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso. Pero vamos, es que era divertido molestarlo de vez en cuando. – Solo déjame decirte que te has ablandado, y todo por esa chiquilla.

\- … puede ser - dijo, dando por finalizada la conversación.

En otra ubicación de Las Noches, más específicamente en la habitación de Hikari, ya llevaba alrededor de unas cinco horas durmiendo, pero luego, el sueño dejo de ser placentero. Estaba sudando y no hallaba con acomodarse en su cama, su rostro estaba deformado por una mueca de dolor mezclada con sufrimiento. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. En su sueño veía unas personas agonizando, bueno, no eran personas, eran shinigamis, los reconocía por su vestuario. los veía a todos gritando, después vio como se empezaban a transformar en una especie de monstruo, pero lo único que logró ver era una masa blanca amorfa. Se despertó de golpe, quedando sentada en la cama.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y despejar su mente. Se miró al espejo, estaba muy pálida. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y volver a la cama e intentar dormir. Pero apenas y cerró sus ojos las pesadillas volvieron, así que se levanto, volviendo a quedar sentada en su cama al estilo indio con las piernas cruzadas. Sentía que no podría dormir sola esa noche. Pensó en pedirle a Aizen si podía dejarla dormir con él, pero rápidamente descartó la idea, no se sentía capaz de ir a molestarlo a altas horas de la noche sólo por una pesadilla. Además, aún no sentía que hubiera tanta confianza, aunque la tratara bien, desde su punto de vista, estaría abusando, por lo que decidió mejor no despertarlo.

Pensó que tal vez podría ir con Harribel, definitivamente era mejor opción que Aizen. Por lo que se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia.

Apenas llegó, tocó la puerta y al cabo de unos minutos ésta se abrió.

\- Hikari-chan? Qué pasa? Sucedió algo malo? – decía un poco preocupada la tercera Espada.

\- Bueno … algo así. Tuve una pesadilla, y quería saber si podría dormir aquí sólo por esta noche – inmediatamente Harribel entró en modo maternal. Acarició la cabeza de la menor y la invitó a pasar a su habitación. Ambas se acomodaron en la cama de la mayor. Harribel notó que Hikari se veía un poco deprimida, así que supuso que no quería hablar sobre su pesadilla. De repente tuvo una idea, haría una de esas cosas que los humanos llamaban pijamadas. Había escuchado de ellas en uno de sus pocos viajes al mundo de los vivos. Esos humanos si que inventaban cosas.

\- Tranquila, sólo era una pesadilla, no era real. Ya sé! Iré a buscar a mis fracciones y tendremos una pijamada.

\- Etto … Harribel-san, qué es una pijamada? – preguntó inocentemente.

\- Es una cosa de los humanos. La escuché una vez de un grupo de niñas como de tu edad. Aunque no entendí muy bien del todo, pero por lo que escuche es divertido. – terminó su explicación para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta para salir a buscar a sus fracciones – ya vuelvo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la habitación donde descansaban sus fracciones, pues estaba a una habitación de la suya. Apenas llegó, tocó, y como no obtuvo respuesta supuso que no estaban despiertas. Decidió entrar y despertarlas.

\- Sun-Sun, Apacci, Mila Rose, despierten – decía levantando un poco la voz – necesito su ayuda - Las tres fracciones comenzaron a despertarse lentamente.

\- En que le ayudamos, Harribel-sama? – dijo una medio dormida Mila Rose.

\- Hikari-chan tuvo una pesadilla, en estos momentos está en mi habitación. Cuando llegó estaba muy pálida y en la cara se le notaba el miedo, aunque lo disimulaba.

\- Qué será lo que habrá soñado? – preguntó ésta vez Sun-Sun, que estaba mas despierta, al menos más que Apacci, que ya se estaba durmiendo otra vez.

\- No lo sé, no quise preguntarle. Se veía muy mal, asi que pensé en venir a buscarlas y hacer una pijamada, tal vez así se alegre un poco, o al menos para que pueda dormir.

\- Pero, Harribel-sama, qué es una pijamada? – preguntó Apacci, que había sido despertada por un codazo, cortesía de Mila Rose.

\- Por lo que escuché, es como una reunión nocturna que hacen los humanos, no entendí muy bien, pero se reunían en casa de alguien y pasaban la noche hablando o viendo la televisión, eso fue lo que escuché.

\- Entonces vayamos a animar a Hikari-chan! – dijo Apacci – esa niña me cayó muy bien.

Acto seguido todas tomaron sus mantas y sus almohadas, y salieron a la habitación de Harribel. Hikari estaba sentada en la cama con actitud pensativa, tanto, que no se percató del momento en que llegó la tercera Espada con sus fracciones, sino hasta que Apacci la saludó.

\- Hikari-chan, hemos venido a animarte! Harribel-sama nos contó la situación.

\- Apacci-san, me asustó! – dijo algo divertida la menor.

\- Ves Apacci?, lo único que lograste fue asustarla más de lo que ya estaba – la regañó Mila Rose. Apacci estaba a punto de replicarle, pero Hikari se le adelantó.

\- No se preocupen, estoy bien – dijo con una sonrisa falsa que las demás pudieron notar. Al parecer la menor no sabía fingir.

\- Eso no fue lo que nos dijo Harribel-sama – intervino Sun-Sun.

\- No te preocupes Hikari-chan, puedes confiar en nosotras, sólo queremos ayudarte – le dijo Mila Rose. la menor sonrió, pero ésta vez de verdad.

\- Muchas Gracias - dijo con sinceridad.

\- Bien, vamos a animarnos - al parecer Apacci estaba emocionada con lo de la pijamada - qué quieres hacer, Hikari-chan?.

\- Pues... no lo sé.

\- Y si hablamos de algo? - sugirió Harribel. - hay algún tema del que quieras hablar?

\- qué tal si nos cuentas qué hiciste hoy? - dijo Sun-Sun.

\- Bueno... hoy apenas me levanté me acordé de que Gin me había dicho que tenía una reunión con Aizen-sama, y cuando me fui a levantar para arreglarme me caí y me salió un chichote.

\- te caíste porque te sobresaltaste al recordar tu reunión, o porque aún le temes a Aizen? - preguntó Mila Rose.

\- Emmm... por las dos. Me sobresalté porque lo recordé de repente y por un momento pensé que me había levantado tarde; y si... aún le tengo un poco de miedo. sé que me ha tratado bien, pero es algo raro, es como si me fuera muy difícil confiar en él. es algo confuso.

\- Bueno, ninguna de nosotras lo conoce muy bien, pero si he notado que en las reuniones se siente un ambiente diferente, ya no es tan tenso como antes, y ahora que lo pienso, todo ha sido así desde que llegaste, Hikari-chan. - dijo Harribel. Desde que llegó Hikari, las reuniones se habían vuelto más calmadas, se podía notar, los demás Espadas se notaban más relajados.

\- Tal parece que has logrado ablandar su corazón - le dijo de forma pícara Apacci.

\- Ustedes creen que fuí yo? pero si apenas lo he visto dos veces. - intentó excusarse la menor. la mirada que le estaba dando Apacci la incomodaba bastante.

\- ya déjala, Apacci. Dudo mucho que Aizen-sama sea pedófilo - salió en su defensa la Tercera, a lo que la fracción sólo soltó un casi inaudible "Tsk"- Además, yo nunca dije que se debía a ella, solo era una especulación. También puede ser que en las reuniones Aizen-sama se encontrara de buen humor. La verdad es que es muy difícil saber lo que pasa por su mente.

\- Es verdad, Apacci. no vayas a intentar pervertirla - amenazó Mila Rose mirando de forma reprobatoria a la mencionada.

\- Sólo la estoy preparando para el futuro, baka - se defendió.

\- Pues aún es una niña, teme - iban a seguir su "pequeña discusión", pero Sun-Sun intervino.

\- Ya cállense las dos, van a hacer que Harribel-sama y Hikari-chan se enojen.

\- cómo te atreves a callarnos?! - dijeron casi gritando las dos fracciones al unísono.

\- Nee minna-san, cálmense por favor -decía Hikari con una gotita en la cabeza intentando calmarlas. Ya podía ver cómo Harribel se empezaba a irritar.

\- Saben? ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto a Hikari-chan enojada - dijo Apacci con pose pensativa.

\- Pues, aunque no lo crean, si me puedo enojar - dijo con una sonrisa parecida a la de la capitana de la cuarta división, Unohana Retsu, que les causó a las presentes un ligero escalofrío - Por ejemplo, hoy me encontré con Ulquiorra-san, la verdad es que es muy frío. Le pregunté si podía llevarme al saló del trono, ya que estaba perdida y llevaba cerca de una hora de retraso. Lo que me dijo fue "a qué vas al salón del trono, niña?" - la menor hizo un intento por imitar la cara y la voz de la cuarta Espada, cosa que no le salió a la perfección, causando que las demás rieran, hasta Harribel soltó una pequeña risa - me molestó la forma en que se refirió a mi - hizo un puchero.

\- jaja Ulquiorra siempre es así,así que tendrás que acostumbrarte. Aunque le digas tu nombre no dejará de decirte "niña" - le decía Mila Rose. Las demás seguían riendo, pero se calmaron al escuchar un bostezo proveniente de la menor del grupo.

\- Será mejor que durmamos, ya es tarde - dijo Sun-Sun. las demás asintieron y colocaron sus mantas en el suelo. Ellas no tenían problema porque sus mantas eran extremadamente gruesas.

\- Hikari-chan, puedes dormir aquí - La tercera Espada le había hecho un lugar en un lado de su cama para que la menor pudiera descansar. La niña se acomodó y se arropó. Antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo dijo "buenas noches", las demás le respondieron y todas cayeron profundamente dormidas. Bueno, casi todas, Harribel se quedó despierta un poco más. Quería ayudar a Hikari, tenía el presentimiento de que esa no sería la primera vez que tendría pesadillas, y no era que le molestaba que fuera dormir en su habitación, al contrario, le agradaba su presencia, el problema era que ella no siempre estaría presente cuando la menor tuviera pesadillas. A veces Aizen, la enviaba a ella y sus fracciones a misiones de varios días, por lo que estaría ausente en algunas ocasiones.

De la nada, se le ocurrió una idea. Llevaría a Hikari al mundo humano y le compraría peluches que le servirían de compañía cuando tuviera pesadillas y ella no estuviera presente. Compraría todos los que ella quisiera, tal vez la estaría consintiendo demasiado, pero desde su punto de vista lo necesitaba. Hasta aprovecharía y le compraría algo de ropa. Recordaba en su última visita al mundo de los vivos, una tienda en la que vió unos conjuntos muy lindos; quería comprase uno de su talla, pero Aizen no le había dado mucho dinero, lo respetaba, pero obviamente él no entendería las necesidades de una mujer. Bueh... qué se le iba a hacer.

Ahora, lo único que se interponía en sus planes de llevar a Hikari al mundo humano y comprarle peluches y ropa, era conseguir el permiso de Aizen... y que le diera dinero. Tal vez le costaría mucho, pero haría todo lo posible por convencer al excapitán, cosa que no era nada fácil; cuando él se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser más terco que una mula. Decidió que ya se había trasnochado bastante y quería ir temprano a hablar con Aizen, por lo que se dispuso a dormir; ya encontraría una forma de convencerlo.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Al día siguiente, Hikari despertó sola, cosa que le extrañó. Tal vez tenían alguna reunión temprano. No quiso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, tenía flojera de pensar. Se levantó y se acomodó un poco el cabello para no salir como una loca y asustar al primer arrancar que se encontrara, por suerte no se encontró a nadie. Llegó a su habitación y se fué directo al baño para terminar de arreglarse.

Una vez lista, salió de su habitación hacia la cocina, ahora que recordaba no había cenado nada la noche anterior. Moría de hambre.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó rápidamente a su destino. Se le había hecho muy corto el trayecto desde su habitación hacia la cocina. Tal vez fué porque se la había pasado pensando en comida, pero ni modo. Se puso a buscar cualquier cosa comestible; lo primero que encontró fue el cereal , el mismo que había comido ayer, no le importó y además, agradeció el hecho de que alguien lo hubiese dejado en un lugar donde ella pudiera alcanzarlo fácilmente. Sin perder tiempo, se sirvió y empezó a a comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al cabo de unos minutos, vió a Harribel entrar en la cocina y sentarse frente a ella en la mesa.

\- Buenos días, Harribel-san - saludó la menor.

\- Buenos días - le respondió la rubia, que también se había servido un plato de cereal.

\- Etto... Harribel-san, puedo preguntar porqué ésta mañana cuando me desperté no había nadie en su habitación? no es que me molestara, sólo me extrañó no ver a nadie.

\- Mis fracciones tenían que ir a una misión sencilla, y yo fuí a hablar con Aizen-sama. Le pedí permiso para llevarte al mundo humano - le respondó simplemente.

\- Enserio? - la mujer asintió - y fue muy difícil conseguir que Aizen-sama le diera permiso? - la menor ya se imaginaba el interrogatorio por el que debió haber pasado la tercera Espada.

\- La verdad es que no. Fue muy fácil.

FLASH BACK

Se podía ver a una mujer rubia caminar con paso decidido camino al salón del trono para pedrile permiso a Aizen sobre llevar a Hikari al mundo humano. Ese día, apenas se levantó empezó a idear planes sobre cómo convencerlo. Pensó en sobornarlo, pero algo así sería imposible, era más que obvio que no caería. Otra idea era alagarlo, pero rápidamente descartó la idea, eso ya sería como faltarle el respeto y lo único que lograría sería que su cabeza rodara. Empezó a dolerle la cabeza, ya llevaba rato pensando y no se le ocurría nada. Si hasta había considerado hacer stripper?! definitivamente no haría eso. Antes muerta.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la gran puerta blanca del salón del trono. No perdió tiempo y tocó la puerta. Sólo la abrió cuando escuchó un "adelante". El excapitán se encontraba sentado en su trono con su mejilla apoyada en su mano. La rubia hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

\- Para qué has venido? - dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- He venido a pedirle permiso para llevar a Hikari-chan al mundo de los vivos - soltó sin rodeos. El pelicastaño analizó la petición unos segundos.

\- y para qué la vas a llevar al mundo humano, si se puede saber? - entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

\- Quiero comprarle algunas cosas - respondió simplemente y con la mayor seguridad posible la morena. Vió como el hombre cerró los ojos, como pensando su respuesta. Harribel ya veía venir la negativa, así que agregó - Yo me haré responsable de todo lo que pueda pasar y... - iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpida por el castaño.

\- Está bien.

\- Eh? - la tercera Espada estaba un poco sorprendida por la repentina repuesta.

\- Tienes mi permiso. Puedes llevar a Hikari al mundo humano. te daré el dinero que necesiten y unos gigais, enviaré a un arracar para que te lo haga llegar a tu habitación, además, tendrás el día libre - sonrió Aizen.

\- Muchas gracias, Aizen-sama - Harribel hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento. Bueno, no se quejaba, tenía el día libre - con su permiso, me retiro - el castaño asintió. La rubia empezó a retirarse, pero el excapitán la llamó.

\- Un cosa más, cuando estés allá aprovecha de comprar unos paquetes de té, ya se están acabando - a la morena le rodó una gotita por la cabeza.

\- Hai, Aizen-sama - dijo, para luego retirarse.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

\- Al parecer estaba de muy buen humor - Harribel seguía comiendo su cereal.

\- Vaya - la menor no se lo creía. eso sí que fue fácil.

\- Cuando termines de comer iremos a mi habitación para alistarnos y después partiremos hacia el mundo humano.

Al cabo de unos minutos terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia. Al llegar encontraron sobre la cama los dos gigais y el dinero que Aizen-sama le había prometido. Harribel se sorprendió al ver la cantidad, ¡era demasiado! acaso creía que le iba a comprar toda la jugueteria?! Bueno, no se quejaba, podría darse el lujo de comprar algo de comer.

Ambas se arreglaron y entraron en sus gigais. Tomaron el dinero y dejaron sus cuerpos en la cama para que no estorbaran. Una vez listas, Harribel abrió una garganta hacia el mundo humano.

Cuando llegaron, Hikari quedó un poco extrañada, habían aparecido en un callejón. Harribel vió su expresión y le explicó:

\- Tenemos que aparecer en un lugar donde no haya gente, sería muy extraño que apareciéramos de la nada entre la multitud y podríamos llamar la atención. Cuando sea la hora de volver tendremos que regresar a este callejón para poder activar la garganta.

\- Aaahhh oka. Y ahora a donde vamos, Harribel-san? - estaba muy emocionada. Era la primera vez que iba al mundo humano.

\- Vamos a buscar una jugueteria, después iremos a buscar algo que me encargó Aizen-sama, luego podemos pasar a comer algo y estaba pensando en comprarte algo de ropa.

\- Y sabe a donde tenemos que ir para conseguir esas cosas?

\- Si, ya he venido un par de veces - dijo y empezaron a caminar. Después de un rato había llegado a una plaza donde habían muchas tiendas y también una feria de comida. Hikari veía maravillada a todos lados, los niños que corrían señalando las vitrinas de las tiendas, la gente que iba y venía comprando cosas, y otras que estaban comiendo en los puestos de comida. De repente Harribel interrumpió sus pensamientos - Sígueme, ya logré divisar la tienda de juguetes.

Rápidamente llegaron y apenas entraron Hikari se sintió en el paraíso. Tenía cara chibi y brillitos en los ojos.

\- Ésta es la juguetería, al fondo está la sección de peluches. Vamos - dijo la mayor. Llegaron en segundos, ya que Hikari literalmente venía arrastrando a Harribel al lugar que había indicado. - Bien, escoge los peluches que mas te gusten.

La menor inmediatamente empezó a buscar. Habían demasiados, y todos eran lindos, pero a ella no le llamaban la atención. Cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencida y escoger los primeros peluches que tuviera en frente, vio en lo alto de una vitrina unos peluches, más específicamente eran diez, mucho más bonitos que los que había visto antes. Rápidamente fue donde Harribel y le avisó.

\- Harribel-san! ya los encontré! mire - le señaló el lugar. La rubia se acercó para detallarlos mejor. Se sorprendió al ver que hacían referencia a Los Espadas; algunos se parecían a algún rasgo físico y otros a sus poderes o resurrección. Soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Sabías que los peluches que escogiste hacen referencia a Los Espadas? - dijo mirando a la menor.

\- Enserio? no lo sabía. Recuerdo cuando los vi a todos después de que me crearon, pero no entiendo cómo unos peluches se pueden parecer a Los Espadas.

\- Es muy simple, mira te mostraré - empezó a señalar a los peluches - el lobito se parece a la resurrección de Stark y Lilynette, el león me recuerda a Barragan, debe ser por su cabello o por los restos de su máscara en forma de corona; el tiburón es el nombre de mi resurrección, el murciélago es el nombre de la resurrección de Ulquiorra, la almohada en forma de luna se parece a la forma del arma de Nnoitra, el gatito azul se parece a Grimmjow en su forma de resurrección, la almohada en forma de corazón me recuerda a Zommari, la flor también me recuerda a la resurrección de Szayel, la piraña se parece a Aaroniero, debajo de su máscara su cabeza es en contenedor con dos cabezas, es algo raro; y el elefante se parece a Yammy - terminó de explicarle a la infante, que aunque le tomó unos segudos analizar la explicación, logró entender todo a la perfección.

\- Geniaaaal, ahora con mayor razón quiero comprarlos - decía con brillitos en los ojos.

\- Sabes que sería mejor? que tal si compras otros tres haciendo referencia a Aizen, Gin y Tousen? ya a ellos los conoces siquiera de vista, verdad?

\- Hai - dijo entusiasmada - buscaré otros tres - dijo antes de perderse entre el montón de peluches. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Harribel vio como se acercaba la menor cargando entre sus brazos tres peluches. Eran un zorro, un topo y un perrito. La ojiverde ya se imaginaba quién era quién. - Ya los escogí, el zorrito es Gin-sama, el topo es Tousen-sama y el perrito es Aizen-sama - finalizó con una sonrisa. Harribel hizo un esfuerzo para reprimir una risa. la infante sí que era inocente. Se acercó a un empleado de la tienda y le indicó los peluches que iban a comprar, para que los bajara de la vitrina. Luego se dirigieron a la caja para pagarlos y salieron de la tienda.

\- Y ahora a donde, Harribel-san? - preguntó Hikari.

\- Necesito ir a ccomprar lo que me encargó Aizen-sama. Quieres venir conmigo o me esperas aquí en la plaza? no tardaré mucho.

\- Emmm... la esperaré aquí. - dijo la menor sentándose en una banca.

\- Segura? - la mujer no estaba del todo convencida. No sabía si era buena idea dejarla sola. Aunque no se tardaría ni tres minutos en ir a comprar el condenado té.

\- Estaré bien, Harribel-san, no se preocupe - dijo con una sonrisa para que la mayor no se preocupara tanto.

\- Bien, no tardo. Espérame aquí - dijo la rubia comenzando a caminar. A los pocos segundos la morena se había perdido entre la multitud de gente. Hikari solo se quedó sentada viendo todo a su alrededor esperando el regreso de la tercera Espada.

De la nada, la menor ve como se acerca a ella un hombre un poco misterioso. Hikari pensó que era un ladrón, y vaya que estaba en lo correcto, el sujeto se acercaba con malas intenciones. Pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo, ella no tenía nada, ni los peluches que compraron, ni dinero, nada. Entonces el tipo quería violarla?!. De repente recordó su enorme parecido con Aizen, pues tenía su ADN, y si él lograba asustar a un Espada con sólo mirarlo, tal vez ella también podría con un simple humano. Decidió intentarlo. Afiló su mirada lo más que pudo, intentando imitar a su "Padre". Miró al tipo con la mirada más fría que pudo poner, como diciéndole "un paso más y mi papá te hará papilla, simple mortal". Sólo le faltaba una linterna para para que pareciera una cara de ultratumba.

Vio como el tipo daba media vuelta y se iba por donde había venido. Al parecer su imitación de Aizen si fue efectiva, le había salido muy bien, tal ves demasiado, pues cuando el hombre se marchaba, casi estaba corriendo y hasta se tropezó con un grupo de gente. La chica se empezó a a reír por lo bajo. Rápidamente lo perdió de vista.

Luego de unos breves momentos vio que Harribel se acercaba a ella, y traía consigo una bolsa muy grande. Una vez la ojiverde llegó a su lado, quiso preguntarle que fue lo que había comprado, pues le daba curiosidad que Aizen le hubiera encargado un paquete tan grande.

\- Etto, Harribel-san, que es lo que compró? - dijo mientras husmeaba en la bolsa.

\- Es té. Aizen-sama me lo encargó - la menor le pareció un tanto absurdo. porque té?. Sin darse cuenta, en su rostro se había dibujada, literalmente, un enorme signo de interrogación. Harribel al ver la expresión confusa de la niña le explicó la situación - Aizen-sama tiene un vicio con el té. En todas las reuniones siempre nos sirven té, por no decir que nos obliga indirectamente.

\- Oooohhh ya veo - dijo la menor reprimiendo una risa. Se había imaginado a Aizen luego de un mes sin tomar té. Definitivamente sería muy cómico.

\- Y, ocurrió algo mientras no estaba? - preguntó Harribel cambiando de tema. Hikari recordó rápidamente como asustó al ladrón. Optó por no decirle a la mujer, no quería que se preocupara por ella.

\- Nop nada, no pasó nada - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Esta bién. tienes hambre? Aizen-sama nos dió mucho dinero, podemos pasar por los puestos de comida y comer algo si quieres.

\- Yayy sip, pasemos a comer algo - Ambas comenzaron a caminar por la feria y se decidieron por unas hamburguesas. La menor veía la suya con algo de desconfianza. Miró a su alrededor a las demás personas. Vio como comían sus hamburguesas sin importarle si se manchaban de salsa o si se les salía el contenido de ésta. Optó por imitarlos, y a su primer mordisco quedó con salsa hasta la nariz. La morena al verla le pasó una servilleta para que se limpiara, no sin antes soltar una pequeña risa. Al cabo de unos minutos ambas terminaron de comer y salieron del puesto.

\- Ahora vamos otra vez a Hueco Mundo? - preguntó la menor mientras caminaban.

\- Antes de volver quiero comprarte algo de ropa. La última vez que vine vi unos conjuntos muy lindos, y creo que a ti te quedarían muy bien. Ven, la tienda no está muy lejos - dijo y se encaminaron a la tienda de ropa.

Llegaron a los pocos segundos. Apenas entraron en la tienda, Harribel ya tenía entre sus brazos un motos considerable de ropa. Se la pasó y la guió a los probadores. Al parecer no era la primera vez que venía, pensó la menor. Sin más entró en el probador y se puso lo que Harribel le había pasado. Cuando ya estuvo lista salió para que la mayor le dijera cómo se veía. Se había puesto un conjunto que consistía en una camisa negra con detalles azules sin mangas, un short blanco y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla. Desde el punto de vista de Hikari, Harribel tenía buen gusto para la ropa. Como era de esperarse la rubia le dio su visto bueno. y como ese conjunto compraron muchos más.

Luego de pagar la ropa, salieron de la tienda para buscar un lugar donde no hubiera mucha gente para poder activar la garganta y regresar a Las Noches. Era increíble que del dinero que le había dado Aizen sólo hubieran gastado un cuarto de éste. Harribel se preguntaba una y otra vez de donde era que sacaba tanto dinero. Decidió dejar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, tal ves era mejor no saber nada. Al igual que la interrogante que tenía todo el mundo en Las Noches sobre el origen del agua para hacer el té, si en Hueco Mundo era bien sabido que no hay nada de agua. Definitivamente era mejor no saber nada.

Llegaron al mismo callejón en el que había aparecido, y luego Harribel activó la garganta para regresar. Una vez llegaron a Las Noches ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia, pues allí estaban sus cuerpos.

\- Dime, te gustó nuestro paseo al mundo humano? – preguntó Harribel.

\- Si! Me encantó! Y los peluches y la ropa están muy lindos. Muchas gracias, Harribel-san.

\- No me lo agradezcas a mí. Fue Aizen-sama quien me dio permiso de llevarte. Si quieres puedes ir a verlo y agradecerle.

\- Si! Pero… podría acompañarme? – dijo le menor jugando con sus dedos de forma nerviosa. Harribel ya se imaginaba que le pediría algo así. Sabía que a la infante aún le daba cierto temor Aizen. La rubia pensaba que tal vez él la ponía nerviosa apropósito. Si era así, le diría unas cuantas cosas a la cara, de no ser porque antes de siquiera acercarse su cabeza rodaría. Aprovecharía de ir con ella y ver qué era lo que hacía el ex capitán para que Hikari aún le tuviera miedo.

\- Está bien, te acompañaré a verlo. Qué te parece si llevas tus peluches y se los muestras.

\- Qué buena idea, Harribel-san!. Iré a buscarlos

Después de buscar los peluches, y que Harribel tomara la bolsa con los paquetes de té, ambas se encaminaron hacia el salón del trono. Si Harribel no calculaba mal, Aizen debería estar ahí en esos momentos, haciendo nada. Cómo era que podía pasar sentado la mayor parte del tiempo? No le dolía el trasero? Definitivamente eso debía ser malo para su salud.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, se toparon con Nnoitra, que iba en dirección contraria a ellas. Harribel quiso preguntarle sobre el paradero de Aizen. Lo único que faltaba era que llegaran al salón del trono y no hubiera nadie.

\- Nnoitra - llamó la tercera Espada. El aludido se sorprendió un poco de que lo hubiera llamado. Él sólo tenía pensado pasar por un lado y ya.

\- Vaya vaya, pero si son Harribel-san y chibi-chan - dijo apoyándose en la pared. Hikari casi se cae sentada al mirar hacia arriba. Era demasiado alto! y además tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse, su traje lo hacía parecer una cuchara gigante andante

\- Déjate de juegos Nnoitra. ¿En dónde está Aizen-sama? - sonó cortante la ojiverde.

\- Ay pero que arisca - dijo en tono burlón.

\- Un poco más de respeto, quinta. Recuerda que soy superior a ti. Responde lo que te pregunté - Hikari pudo sentir que Harribel aumentó ligeramente su rieatsu. Estaba en un momento incómodo. Había demasiada tensión en el ambiente.

\- Está bien. No tienes porque ponerte agresiva - dijo sonriendo - Aizen-sama está en el salón de reuniones. Ahora yo me largo - dio media vuelta y se marchó. Harribel soltó un suspiro y empezó a caminar seguida de la menor.

Les tomó un poco más de tiempo llegar, puesto que el salón de reuniones estaba un poco más lejos, pero igual llegaron. Tal y como le había dicho Nnoitra, allí estaba Aizen, pero también estaba acompañado de Gin y Tousen. Harribel pensó que habían interrumpido una reunión, por lo que rápidamente se disculpó.

\- Mis disculpas, Aizen-sama. No quería interrumpir - Harribel hizo una reverencia. La menor la imitó. Esperaba no haberlo molestado, de seguro estaban hablando de un tema muy importante.

\- No se preocupen, no interrumpen nada - dijo con su típica sonrisa - Pasen - hizo un ademán con la mano para que ambas se acercaran - Qué necesitan?

Harribel miró a Hikari y le dió un pequeño empujón para que tomara confianza. La menor se aferró más al paquete donde tenía sus peluches y se acercó más a donde se encontraba el ex capitán.

\- Bueno, quería agradecerle por dejarnos ir a Harribel-san y a mi al mundo humano. Muchas gracias! - Hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de agradecimiento. Gin sólo pensaba "Oeeens que tierna. Y ahora que harás, Sousuke?" y disimuladamente ensanchó su sonrisa y abrió ligeramente sus ojos. Tousen sólo sonrió, aunque nadie se dio cuenta. Y Harribel sólo se quedó esperando la reacción del castaño.

\- No fue nada. Cómo la pasaste? - le sonrió para que no se pusiera nerviosa. Y al parecer lo logró, pues la menor de inmediato puso una cara emocionada y empezó a contarle lo que hicieron.

\- Muy bien! el mundo humano es muy entretenido, y comimos una cosa que se llamaba hamburguesa, era muy rica pero me llené toda la cara de salsa jeje y Harribel-san me compro mucha ropa. Fue muy divertido! - contaba entusiasmada.

\- Que bueno que te divertiste.

\- Nee Hikari-chan, que tienes en ese paquete? - preguntó Gin señalando lo que tenía Hikari entre los brazos.

\- Ah esto. son los peluches que me compró Harribel-san. Los traje para mostrárselos - dijo a la vez que habría el paquete, dejando ver trece peluches distintos de diferentes colores y tamaños. Aizen sólo miró a Harribel diciéndole con la mirada "Harribel te pasaste" y ella rápidamente entendió.

\- Que? es una niña, lo necesitaba, no sea tacaño Aizen-sama, además fue usted quien me dio tanto dinero - dijo la ojiverde cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. El ex capitán sólo soltó un suspiro casi inaudible.

\- Estos son los Espadas. Harribel-san me dijo que se parecían a ellos y por eso quise comprarlos - dijo y empezó a señalar a cada uno y a nombrar el peluche que correspondía a cada Espada. De vez en cuando Gin y Tousen soltaban una pequeña risa. A medida que los iba nombrando los volvía a acomodar en la caja para que no estorbaran, hasta que al final solo quedaron tres.

\- Y quienes son los tres que quedan? - preguntó esta vez Aizen apoyando sus codos en la larga mesa que había en el salón.

\- Este es Gin-sama - dijo señalando al zorrito blanco - Éste es Tousen-sama - señaló al topo. Ante esto Gin soltó una risa.

\- Qué es tan gracioso, Gin? - preguntó un tanto confundido el moreno.

\- Eres un topo jaja - Gin no aguantó más y se empezó a reír más fuerte. Tousen entró en depresión y se fue a un rincón.

\- Tousen-sama no se ponga triste - intentó alegrarlo Hikari - escogí un topo muy bonito. Venga con nosotros otra vez por favor - Vio como Tousen se acercaba al grupo de nuevo.

\- Hikari-chan, aún te queda un peluche - dijo Gin, que ya se había calmado de su ataque de risa.

\- Cierto. Bueno éste es Aizen-sama - señaló al perrito de felpa. Aizen pestañeó un par de veces. Un perro? aunque la verdad era que el pelo del animal se asemejaba al suyo. Hikari escuchó que Tousen le preguntaba a Gin que peluche era Aizen, y él le respondía "un perrito" mientras hacía un supermegahiper esfuerzo por no morir de la risa. Tousen no se encontraba mejor que Gin, él también intentaba no reírse. Hikari se puso un poco nerviosa al no ver reacción alguna por parte del castaño - emm... Aizen -sama? qué opina?

\- Están todos muy lindos - Apoyó su mejilla en su mano y con la otra le revolvió los cabellos a la menor - La verdad es que si se parecen a nosotros. Escogiste muy bien - le sonrió y Hikari le devolvió el gesto de forma tímida. - Por cierto, Harribel, compraste lo que te encargué?.

\- Si, Aizen-sama - Harribel colocó la bolsa con los paquetes de té sobre la mesa, frente a Aizen, quien la observó y asintió satisfecho.

\- Tousen, lleva esto a la cocina. Ya sabes que hacer - Inmediatamente el mencionado tomó la bolsa y salió del lugar camino a la cocina a preparar té.

\- Etto... Aizen-sama, a usted le gusta mucho el té, verdad? - preguntó curiosa la menor.

\- Bromeas? le encanta, es lo único que se toma aquí, a excepción del agua, que no sé de donde sale, ni quiero averiguarlo. Además... - Gin iba a seguir hablando pero Aizen lo interrumpió.

\- Gin, te recomiendo que guardes silencio - le advirtió de forma cortante el castaño, mirando de manera fría al peliplateado.

\- Está bien, no te alteres - dijo con una gotita en la cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa. Jamás se cansaría de molestarlo, ni aunque pusiera su vida en riesgo. De repente, ambos ex capitanes escucharon una risa. Era Hikari, que le había causado tanta gracia el breve diálogo entre ambos ex capitanes, que no pudo contener la risa. Aizen sonrió, por primera vez en su vida, de verdad y Gin casi se une a la risa de la menor. Harribel sólo sonrió, la menor al parecer ya había tomado un poco más de confianza.

\- Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, Hikari-chan - dijo la ojiverde y la castaña asintió sonriente - Con su permiso Aizen-sama, Gin-sama - hizo una pequeña reverencia, seguida de Hikari, para despedirse.

\- Pueden retirarse - dijo Aizen. Antes de salir Hikari se despidió de ambos ex capitanes con la mano y desapareció junto con Harribel.

Ambas se separaron al llegar a la habitación de la menor. Se despidieron y cada quien entró en su respectivo cuarto. Y apenas tocaron su cama, ambas quedaron profundamente dormidas en cuestión de segundos.

Continuará...

* * *

Al fin! aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Se que me tardé, y por eso quise compensarlo haciendo este cap largo, aunque creo que fue demasiado n_nU La verdad es que inspiré bastante y aquí está el resultado. Aunque igual tuve que exprimirme la cabeza casi al final.

Como siempre le agradezco a hagane-inu por ayudarme y también añadiré a Bordebergia por sus consejos

Respondiendo a los review:

Bordebergia: Yo también quiero que regrese el anime T.T La verdad es que Aizen es uno de los mejores villanos que he visto en las series de anime, y siendo sincera, hubieron momentos en que lo odié y otros donde lo amé. Es algo confuso, como una relación amor-odio... pero mas odio que amor XD. Escribí lo del cereal porque en ese momento estaba comiendo cereal jaja.

Por favor dejen sus reviews :) y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo B)

Matta nee!


	5. Chapter 5

Lo siento! ya sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero de verdad que no había podido hacerlo hasta ahora. Surgieron varios inconvenientes con mi computadora (la pobre murió) pero ya me las arreglé para poder seguir escribiendo. También debo admitir que cuando por fin pude sentarme a continuar el capítulo, no se me ocurría que escribir, pero después de exprimirme la cabeza pude terminarlo :)

Gracias a hagane-inu y los consejos de Bordebergia pude salir del bloqueo XD y tambien quería agradecerle a mi amiga Angie-chan :3 que también está leyendo éste fic y me dio algunas én tomé en cuenta el consejo de Kaizene , de verdad muchas gracias :D

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama.

Disfruten del fic :)

* * *

Nee... Aizen tou-san?

Capítulo 5

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Harribel la había llevado al mundo humano. Ya había acomodado sus peluches en su habitación. Los mas grandes en el piso, alrededor de su cama, y los que eran más pequeños encima. También había acomodado su ropa en su armario y casi siempre se la colocaba en vez del uniforme de los arrancar; y aunque más de una vez Gin le había dicho que se vistiera con el uniforme para que Aizen no la regañara, éste al parecer no le daba la más mínima importancia. Durante esa semana ya había conocido, siquiera de vista, al resto de los Espadas. Algunos le parecieron un tanto raros, pero no por eso significaba que le cayeran mal. También habían otros que eran más "normales", como Stark y su fracción Lilynette, quien una vez la invitó a jugar. Vaya que la pasaron bien despertando una y otra vez a Stark. También se encontró con Barragan, recordó cuando lo llamó "abuelo" y sus fracciones casi les da un infarto. Fue un momento muy incómodo, pero ahora que lo recordaba hasta le causaba gracia.

Durante esa semana no vio mucho a su padre, la ultima ve que habló con el fue cuando Harribel y ella fueron a entregarle el té. de resto solo lo había visto por los pasillos. No había querido molestarlo, pues supuso que estaba ocupado. distrajo sus pensamientos pensando en alguna broma que pudiera jugarle al de sonrisa zorruna como venganza por haberle asustado a tal punto de gritar cosas incoherentes frente a Aizen. Aun no se olvidaba de aquello. No lo había hecho antes porque la verdad era que no sabía que broma hacerle. Talvez le pediría ayuda a alguien, pero no sabía muy bien a quien, aun no tenía la confianza como para preguntarle a algun Espada si podia ayudarla en su pequeña venganza, y además Harribel y sus fracciones no estaban disponibles, pues Aizen las había enviado de misión. Talvez podría preguntarle a Szayel-an si tendría algun invento que le sirviera, pero ahora que recordaba, Aizen le había prohibido el acceso a su laboratorio por dos meses. Lo primero que haría cuando consiguiera hablar con su padre sería pedirle que le levantara el castigo a Szayel.

Decidió salir a dar una vuelta, ya llevaba mucho tiempo tirada en su cama y estaba aburrida. Pensó en ir a ver si Aizen estaba en el salón del trono, tal vez podría hablar con él sobre el castigo de Szayel. Si tenía algo de suerte lograría convencerlo. Al poco tiempo llegó a la sala donde se suponía debía estar el Emperador de Las Noches, tocó la puerta y al escuchar un "adelante" ingresó en la sala. Apenas entró buscó el rieatsu de otras personas; no fuera a ser que dijera "Aizen tou-san" y hubiese alguien por ahí de chismoso escuchando.

\- Que sorpresa verte por aquí, Hikari-chan - dijo el mayor sonriendo.

-Solo quise salir un rato porque estaba muy aburrida en mi habitación, así que aproveché de venir a visitarte Aizen tou-san - dijo sonriendo - además, también quería pedirte algo - dijo jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

\- Bien, te escucho.

\- Pues, quería pedirte que le anularas el castigo a Szayel-san - dijo mirando a Aizen a los ojos con determinación.

\- oh? y porque debería? - dijo el mayor sintiendo curiosidad por lo que respondería la pequeña.

\- Etto.. porque siento que es mi culpa. Un día paseaba por los pasillos cuando lo vi en una esquina oscura en posición fetal al borde de un colapso mental y pues... me sentí culpable - dijo con la mirada baja. Por su parte Aizen le sorprendió un poco eso, pero muy poco. Aquella niña le recordaba remotamente a su ex-teniente, Hinamori Momo.

\- está bien, anularé el castigo - dijo sorprendiendo a la menor - ve a darle la noticia.

\- hai! arigatou Aizen-tou-san! - dijo feliz Hikari, aunque le extraño bastante que hubiera aceptado tan facilmente. De igual forma, de verdad se lo agradecía mucho, así que sin previo aviso subió hasta el trono y se lanzó a abrazar a su padre, dejándolo perplejo ante tal acto. Sin duda eso no lo había planeado. Hikari al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo entró en pánico - go..gomenasai! - dijo soltando rápidamente al ex capitán, quien aun no salía de su estado de shock. La menor al ver que Aizen no hacía ni decía nada empezó a alarmarse, así que empezó a disculparse repetidas veces hasta que al fin el mayor reaccionó.

\- No te preocupes - dijo con una imperceptible sonrisa - ve a buscar a Szayel. Y que sepas que no fue tu culpa - y le revolvió los cabellos a la menor, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse y seguidamente abandonar la sala y, apenas cerró la puerta, se recostó en la misma dejando salir un cansado suspiro. ¡¿qué rayos había hecho?!. Se palmeó las mejillas para calmarse un poco y luego fue a buscar a la octava Espada

Luego de un rato caminando sin rumbo fijo, logró encontrar a la octava Espada. Parecía una alma en pena vagando por los pasillos del Palacio, arrastrando los pies como si ya no pudiera con el peso de sus pecados...ok, tampoco así. Hikari se acercó tímidamente al pelirosa y colocó su mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. El científico volteó mirando fijamente a la menor, como si estuviera poseído.

\- etto... disculpe Szayel-san, Aizen-sama me pidió que le dijera... - fue interrumpida.

\- No! no lo digas. Ahora soy parte de los Privaron Espada, no? - dijo con voz apesadumbrada.

\- eh? no, eso no es... - otra vez fue interrumpida.

\- Entonces me desterrará del Palacio Las Noches! - dijo con cara de horror - viviré en el desierto solo...solito... acompañado de lagartijas-hollows

\- No! lo que quiero decir es...

\- Entonces me quiere muerto! seré comida para los Menos! - gritó encogiéndose hasta hacerse bolita a un lado del pasillo.

\- ¡Anulará el castigo! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas la castaña, que se podría jurar que hasta se escuchó en el Seireitei.

-...eh?... - Szayel aún no acababa de procesar la información. sólo le faltaba que dijera "loading" sobre su cabeza.

\- Szayel-san? - preguntó la menor pasando su mano abierta frente al rostro de la Octava Espada al ver que no reaccionaba. Estuvo así unos pocos minutos hasta que por fin volvió a Hueco Mundo.

\- Anuló el castigo? - dijo sorprendido mirando fijamente a la menor.

\- Si, yo le pedí que lo anulara porque... - y por enésima vez fue interrumpida, pero no como antes.

\- Gracias! - dijo el pelirosa antes de abrazar a la infante, quien quedó un poco sorprendida por la reacción del científico, quien, igual de rápido que la abrazó, la soltó - Ven! como agradecimiento te mostraré mi laboratorio - dijo emocionado. Como su hubiera descubierto el significado de la vida.

\- pe...pero - la castaña no estaba segura de ir al laboratorio. Según le había dicho Harribel, ese lugar era horrible, habían cosas raras y peligrosas, y le había advertido que nunca entrara ahí, por su salud mental.

\- Ésta oferta no se la hago a cualquiera - dijo para convencerla, mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

\- *bueno, supongo que no me pasará nada si me quedo cerca de él*- pensó la menor - de acuerdo - dijo la menor con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro. Inmediatamente se encaminaron al laboratorio de la octava, que, para sorpresa de Hikari, no quedaba tan lejos de su habitación, solo estaba a unos cuantos pasillos. Apenas entraron al oscuro lugar, a la castaña le recorrió un pequeño escalofrío. Tal vez no había sido buena idea entrar a ese lugar.

\- Tranquila - dijo Szayel al ver como la menor inconscientemente retrocedía - si no tocas nada estarás bien - Hikari le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. El científico la guió a través de varios contenedores con criaturas extrañas y máquinas que supuso ella eran computadoras. Por todos lados habían papeles tirados. Sin duda aquel lugar era un total desastre.

\- Lumina, Verona, vengan aquí! - llamó a sus fracciones. Inmediatamente aparecieron dos arrancars de baja estatura y parecían dos globitos. A Hikari le parecieron muy tiernos.

\- amo Szayelaporro! amo Szayelaporro - decían las dos fracciones mientras saltaban.

\- Traigan algo de comer, tenemos una invitada - ordenó, mientras que hacía espacio en una mesa cercana para poder sentarse.

\- aaawww que lindos! - dijo Hikari con cara chibi.

\- invitada! invitada! - decían los dos globitos contentos, dando saltitos mientras se retiraban a buscar algunos bocadillos.

\- ven siéntate - el pelirrosa le señaló un lugar frente a él en la mesa, y la menor obedientemente se sentó. - Por qué lo hiciste? porqué me ayudaste? - a Szayel esa pregunta lo estaba carcomiendo. Nunca nadie había hecho algo similar por él.

\- pues... la verdad es que cuando lo vi vagando por los pasillo como alma en pena, sentí que era mi culpa y pensé que tal vez usted me odiara. Por eso quise ayudarlo- dijo con la mirada baja. Szayel por su parte estaba un poco sorprendido

\- muchas gracias, Hikari-chan, te debo una, si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar no dudes en pedírmelo - dijo el científico revolviendole los cabellos a la menor, que soltó una pequeña risa.

\- Ahora que lo menciona, si necesito su ayuda - dijo sonriendo.

\- dime, qué necesitas? - le devolvió el gesto el mayor.

\- Bueno... quiero hacerle una pequeña broma a Gin-sama - dijo imitando la expresión zorruna del rostro del peliplateado - pensé que tal vez usted podría ayudarme.

\- has venido al lugar indicado - dijo ligeramente emocionado el mayor.

Luego de pasar la tarde hablando con la octava Espada sobre su pequeña broma y después de cosas triviales mientras comían los bocadillos que habían traído las dos fracciones del Espada, hasta que a la menor ya le estaba empezando dar sueño. Agradeció al científico pelirosa por haberle ayudado y se despidió de él, para luego encaminarse a su habitación para poder dormir.

Al llegar se tiró sobre su cama y de inmediato sintió como le pesaban los ojos. Sin más se quedó profundamente dormida...

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Al día siguiente, se levantó más feliz de lo normal, la razón era porque ese día le haría la pequeña broma a Gin. Ya se imaginaba la cara que pondría. Szayel le había dado muchas ideas, de verdad había sido de mucha ayuda, además, le había dicho que él estaría con ella cuando llevara a cabo la broma, aunque suponía que era más por ver como quedaría el peliplateado.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, salió de su habitación para ir a la cocina a prepararse algo para desayunar. En el camino se encontró con Ulquiorra, a quien saludó cortésmente, y éste simplemente asintió. No le tomó mucha importancia y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la cocina, donde se encontró con Nnoitra.

\- Buenos días, chibi-chan - dijo sonriéndole

\- Buenos días, Nnoitra-san - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre hacer eso cada vez que hablaba con alguien superior a ella.

\- oh vamos, no tienes que ser tan cordial conmigo - dijo revolviéndole el pelo - Qué vas a desayunar?

\- pues... no lo sé. Voy a ver - se acercó al al refrigerador y sacó jamón y queso - comeré un sandwich! - dijo alegre.

\- podrías prepararme uno a mi? - preguntó la quinta Espada recargándose en su asiento.

\- claro, no hay problema - dijo empezando a preparar la comida. No tardó mucho y, apenas terminó, puso en um plato los sandwiches que había preparado para el pelinegro.

\- aquí tiene.

\- se ven muy bien - dijo para después darle la primera mordida. Ambos se dispusieron a comer y de vez en cuando intercambiaban palabras. Al terminar de comer, Nnoitra le agradeció por la comida, cosa muy rara en él, y se fue sabrá-Aizen-a-donde. Hikari decidió ir a preparar su broma, así que, después de ir a buscar a Szayel y recoger unas cosas, regresaron a la cocina, que era el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la mini-venganza de Hikari.

La broma consistía en que cuando el peliplateado fuera a comer, al entrar en la cocina lo primero que recibiría sería un pastelaso en toda la cara. Szayel la había ayudado a preparar la trampa y calcular todo y, según ella nada podía fallar.

\- Todo listo? - preguntó el pelirosa sentado en la mesa. Él haría el papel de espectador inocente.

\- Sipidipi - dijo mostrando su pulgar en alto. Se encontraba pegada a la pared con una cuerda en la mano, que jalaría para hacer funcionar la broma. La menor asomó su cabecita para ver si ya se acercaba su víctima, y efectivamente, el hombre-zorro ya venía camino a la cocina.

Gin venía de lo más feliz dispuesto a prepararse algo delicioso para comer. Había estado todo el día con Tousen en el bosque de los menos. Ni siquiera sabía que demonios estaba haciendo ahí, solo había ido con el moreno porque Aizen se lo había pedido. Como sea, estaba cansado y tenía hambre. Cuando terminara de comer iría a darse un bien merecido baño del cual no lo sacaría ni el viejo Yamamoto.

\- Veo que ya has terminado con Tousen en el bosque de los Menos, Gin - dijo cierto castaño detrás del peliplateado, que solo sintió un escalofrío.

\- Hai, Aizen-san. Sólo me dirigía a comer algo - dijo sonriente Gin, mientras veía que el ex capitán lo adelantaba.

\- que coincidencia, yo también me dirigía a la cocina - dijo Aizen simplemente.

Mientras tanto, cierta niña de cabellos marrones esperaba impacientemente que su desdichada víctima cruzara el marco de la puerta. Faltaba poco, cinco metros, ya quería ver la cara que pondría Gin, cada vez se acercaba más, dos metros, estaba emocionada, un metro, treinta centímetros...

\- aquí viene - según los cálculos nada podía fallar- espéralo, espéralo...¡ahora! - y jaló la cuerda con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Por su parte Szayel estaba más que sorprendido, todo había salido bien, condenadamente bien, solo que no contaron con un pequeño detalle...¡la idea era que el pastelazo lo recibiera Gin!¡no Aizen!

\- ¡Caís...te? - la menor tarde se dio cuenta del pequeño fallo de su plan. Se quedó sin palabras. ¡como rayos pudo haber fallado!¡ella se había fijado bien que el que venía era Gin! de verdad que la había puesto. Ahora si estaba segura que de ésta no se salvaba - ...yo...

El castaño se pasó una mano por la cara para limpiarse la mayoría del pastel. De verdad no era nada agradable tener crema pastelera en los ojos. Si hubiera considerado que un incidente como éste le iba a pasar, habría pensado dos veces antes de destruir sus lentes.

El ex capitán sólo miró a todos los presentes con cara de poker, se sentía como su reiatsu empezaba a aumentar. Miró al octavo Espada, quien estaba tomando una taza de té y lo miraba con los ojos como platos; después miró a su mano derecha, Gin, quien tenía una cara de no entender nada. Y por último bajó la mirada a la menor, quien ya se le estaban aguando los ojos y tenía las manos detrás de su espalda, esperando algún regaño por parte de él. Aizen se sintió extraño, al ver a su "hija" a punto de llorar de miedo, no sintió ira o molestia, sintió como si quisiera que volviera a sonreír. Era extraño, juraba que ya no tenía sentimiento alguno, pensaba que se había vuelto insensible y cruel. Pero desde que había visto a los ojos, esos que eran tan iguales pero a la vez tan distintos, no entendía cómo era que estaba cambiando tanto su manera de ser. Sinceramente aquella chiquilla lo estaba ablandando.

Sin pensar mucho lo que estaba haciendo, se agachó a la altura de la menor, y la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola. Por su parte, Hikari estaba más que confundida. ¿que pasaba con ese hombre? primero gritaba cosas raras en frente de él, y solo le revolvía el pelo; ahora le daba un pastelazo en la cara, ¿y qué hacía él? la abrazaba. simplemente no entendía.

\- y...yo mejor me retiro. o...olvidé que tenían una importantísima investigación - dijo nevioso el pelirrosa, que se fue como alma que lleva el shinigami.

\- y yo me voy dormir, tengo sueño - dijo Gin, sabía que no pintaba nada allí, por lo que simplemente se retiró con un solo pensamiento en mente - " no seas cabezota y la cagues, Sousuke, sino me importará madres que uses tu Kyoka Suigetsu contra mí" - admitía que la menor le había caído bien e incluso podría decir que se había encariñado con ella. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que la menor corriera la misma suerte que la ex teniente del Emperador de Las Noches...

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola genteee! una vez más me disculpo por perderme del mapa por tanto tiempo. Sé que el cap me salió corto, pero no quería hacer esperar más a mis lectores. Sólo espero que les haya gustado como quedó.

Acepto comentarios de todo aquel que quiera apoyarme o ayudarme con algunos consejos.

Respondiendo a los Reviews:

Bordebergia: Muchas gracias por ayudarme. Me has ayudado mucho y espero que el cap te guste ;)

lobatri: De verdad muchas gracias. Tu comentario me ayudo bastante y me di cuenta gracias a ti que estaba centrándome solo en unos pocos personajes. Por eso en éste capítulo incluí otros personajes. La verdad es que, por lo menos a mi, Aizen siempre me pareció alguien que quería sentirse superior a todos los demás y que intimidaba a sus enemigos. Y también tenías mucha razón con que Aizen haya cambiado por Hikari, espero que en éste cap haya quedado un poco más clara la idea, y si no, aceptaré con mucho gusto tu ayuda y consejos :3

Sin nada más que agregar, se despide Hikari-chan! *-* bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Woooola genteeee! aquí les he traído el capítulo seis! Como siempre agradezco a Bordebergia, hagane-inu y también a mi mejor amiga Angie-chan *-*

Por cierto estoy trabajando en otro fic también de Bleach. Será corto, uno o tal vez dos capítulos. No diré más! aun no sé cuando podré subirlo. Solo diré que me estoy esforzando por hacerlo sumamente cómico (haré que mueran de la risaaa! bwahahaha! cof cof... ok no)

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama

 **Nota de Autor** : Antes que nada quiero decir que edité este cap porque sentí que no estaba plasmando bien la personalidad de Aizen, mas bien, me estaba saliendo un poco del personaje. Y aunque no me gusta estar editando capítulos después de que los subo, esta vez pensé que era necesario.

Ahora si, Enjoy :)

* * *

Nee... Aizen tou-san?

Capítulo 6

Se encontraban los dos en la cocina. El mayor la abrazaba y la menor no tenía idea de porqué. Lo más lógico era que le llamara la atención por lo que había hecho. Aunque pensándolo bien, no se quejaba. Si bien era cierto que el miedo se apoderó de ella cuando vio lo que le había hecho al castaño, hasta sintió que iba a empezar a llorar. Pero por el amor de kami-sama, era una niña! se supone que los niños hacen travesuras no? y también se supone que cuando hacen de las suyas los mayores se encargan de regañarlos para que no lo vuelvan a hacer. Sinceramente no entendía nada. Lo que estaba ocurriendo iba contra toda lógica, al menos para ella.

Tan metida estaba en su pequeño monólogo, que no se dio cuenta de que el mayor la había soltado y solo la miraba. Aun estaba agachado.

\- Hikari... - dijo Aizen simplemente. Por su parte la nombrada solo pudo pensar " ahora si, aquí viene el regaño. Al menos espero no llorar. Odio llorar! no me gusta, me hace sentir débil". Mientras tanto, el mayor pensaba en lo que iba a decir, no supo muy bien porqué había reaccionado así: Pero dejando eso de lado, sabía que tenía que llamarle la atención, pero no en la cocina, algún Espada o arrancar podría molestar, sería mejor hablar con ella en otro lado - Ven conmigo a la sala de reuniones, ahí podremos hablar sin que nadie interrumpa - dijo de forma neutral mientras empezaba a caminar.

\- h...hai - tartamudeó Hikari empezando a caminar detrás de su padre. Pero antes de que el castaño saliera de la cocina, la menor alcanzó a tomarle la mano para detenerlo. Aizen volteó a verla - pri...primero deberías limpiarte - tartamudeó nerviosa y le tendió una pequeña toalla que había cerca. Luego de que el Emperador de Las Noches se limpiara la cara, ambos salieron de la cocina camino a la sala de reuniones. Al llegar, Aizen se sentó en un extremo de la mesa y Hikari estaba a su derecha, con la mirada baja.

\- Hikari - dijo serio - ¿Porqué hiciste eso? espero que tengas una buena explicación - sonó calmado. Hikari solo podía sentir la mirada penetrante de su padre sobre ella, agachó su cabeza un poco más e intentó calmarse. Por Kami, nunca había estado tan avergonzada en su corta vida.

\- ¡Iba para Gin-sama! - exclamó. Sin duda eso no era lo que se podría describir como una respuesta calmada - Yo... no sé que pasó, todo estaba perfectamente calculado - dijo con confusión. Aizen se sorprendió. Esa niña de verdad era su hija, se parecía bastante a él. Pero muy dentro de su ser empezó a preocuparle que eso fuera cierto. Soltó un suspiro.

\- Nadie puede predecir siempre todos los resultados de las acciones que tomamos. Existe un sin fin de variables que están fuera de nuestro alcance - respondió como todo un sabio, al menos así era ante los ojos de la menor, quien lo miraba con asombro. A quien engañaba, le encantaba cuando alguien lo observaba de esa manera ante sus frases.

\- Yo... de verdad lo siento mucho Aizen tou-san - dijo la menor haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Tranquila, esto no fue algo grave. Pero sin embargo no puedo dejarlo pasar por alto - Hikari palideció - Te quedarás en tu habitación por un mes sin poder hablar con nadie más salvo con los superiores, Gin, Tousen y yo. Dejaré a dos Espadas para que vigilen que no hagas más bromas y serán quienes te llevarán tu comida - dijo con semblante serio. Hikari resignada asintió en silencio, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber quienes serían los Espadas que la vigilarían.

\- etto... sobre lo de los Espadas... puede ser Harribel-san? - preguntó tímidamente la menor levantando ligeramente la cabeza.

\- No. Ahora ve a tu habitación - dijo Aizen de forma autoritaria.

\- hai - la infante se retiró de la sala de reuniones con un aura depresiva rodeándola, que no pasó desapercibida para el castaño. Sabía que tal vez estaba siendo un poco duro con ella, pero tampoco quería malcriarla.

Algunas horas más tarde...

Se podía ver a una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y ligeramente ondulados caminar en círculos por su habitación. Estaba un poco impaciente por saber quiénes serían sus "carceleros" como había decidido llamarlos. Mientras esperaba, se había puesto a pensar sobre su castigo, el cual le parecía algo exagerado. ¡qué clase de padre encierra a su hija por un mes en su habitación sin posibilidad para interactuar con el exterior! y todo por un simple pastelazo en la cara. Estaba consiente de que había sido su culpa, aunque eso no quitaba que estuviera un poco molesta con su padre por semejante castigo. Tal vez cuando fuera a visitarla podría intentar convencerlo de que al menos su encierro durara máximo una semana.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban calmadamente a su habitación, y luego que tocaban la puerta. Al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa.

\- Ul...Ulquiorra-san!

\- Azien-sama me ha pedido que te vigile, niña - dijo el ojiverde fríamente. Hikari sólo pudo pensar " ahí vamos de nuevo... rayos, de los diez Espadas disponibles tenía que ser al que menos conocía... genial"

\- Tsk! estaré con el emo aburrido?! no me jodan - dijo un peliazul fastidiado. Al ver a la menor le sonrió de medio lado. Le había caído bien simplemente porque no le parecía que tuviese el carácter de su padre, y esperaba que tuviese razón - hola pequeña.

\- Grimmjow-san! ho...hola! - dijo la menor con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- También estaré a cargo de vigilarte. Aizen nos ha dicho que nos turnaríamos cuando alguno de nosotros tuviera una misión - dijo fastidiado

\- emm..claro - dijo Hikari - " en qué me he metido?"

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Ya habían pasado tres días, tres aburridos días. Hikari sentía que se volvería loca, eso de pasar tirada en su cama todo el día y comer cuando Ulquiorra o Grimmjow le traían la comida no era lo suyo. Ella necesitaba salir! no era un simple pajarito que podían mantener encerrada. Ahora si! estaba muy enojada con Aizen, en cuanto lo viera le diría unas cuantas cosas. Ahhh pero el señor cabecita de torta no se había dignado en siquiera ir a verla en su encierro.

El primer día que había pasado encerrada no la pasó muy bien. Primero había aprovechado sus peluches para jugar un rato pero rápidamente se aburrió. Después empezó a saltar en su cama con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Luego se tiró en su cama miles de veces. Y para rematar se acostó en su cama con la cabeza colgando, y así estuvo hasta que le dio un horrendo dolor de cabeza.

Y en la noche no le fue mejor. Había tenido otra de sus pesadillas, y fue lo mismo que la vez anterior. Se había despertado de golpe y cuando fue al baño a lavarse la cara se dio cuenta de que estaba muy pálida, hasta podría competir con Ulquiorra. Recordaba que había querido salir a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, pero para su mala suerte quien la custodiaba en ese momento era el Cuarto Espada y era más que obvio que no iba a dejarla salir.

\- diablos, esto apesta - dijo la infante de mal humor mientras se tiraba en su cama boca arriba y extendía una mano hacia el techo, como si quisiera alcanzarlo. De pronto sintió unos pasos que se acercaban - ahora quien será?

\- Niña, Aizen-sama va a entrar - dijo Ulquiorra al otro lado de la puerta, que seguidamente se abrió dejando ver al ex capitán.

\- "hablando del Rey de Roma" - pensó con sarcasmo la menor.

\- Hola Hikari - saludó el castaño.

\- hola - la infante ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo. Simplemente estaba sentada sobre su cama con las piernas cruzadas dándole la espalda a su Padre. Estaba haciendo el típico puchero.

\- estás molesta? - preguntó lo obvio haciéndose el desentendido. Sería interesante ver como reaccionaba.

\- "Nooooo estoy desbordante de felicidad. Es más, creo que vomitaré arcoiris jejeje Genius" (insertar meme aquí) - pensó Hikari - si - respondió secamente.

\- y se puede saber por qué? - volvió a preguntar mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba en ella al lado de la menor, quien al notar el acercamiento simplemente le volvió a dar la espalda mientras que el castaño era víctima de un ligero tic nervioso en su ojo derecho - para empezar, tu misma te lo buscaste.

\- " ¡Tiene razón! tiene la piche razón! y eso solo me molesta más, diablos!" ya lo sé - respondió bajando un poco la voz.

\- estás molesta por el castigo, cierto? - De acuerdo, ya se estaba empezando a molestar. Se sabía de sobra que era Ley de Oro jamás darle la espalda al Emperador de Las Noches.

\- " Felicidades! has adivinado!" si - volvió a responder cortante. Escuchó como el mayor se aclaraba la garganta, por lo que supuso que ya se estaba hartando de su actitud. Se giró lentamente y pudo ver que efectivamente el castaño tenía el ceño levemente fruncido - lo siento - se disculpo Hikari, no porque quisiera, sino porque no quería que se enojara más. Aizen soltó un suspiro - es que... no crees que has exagerado un poco con mi castigo? siento que me volveré loca si no salgo aunque sea cinco minutos! - dijo tirando de sus cabellos en señal de locura - No podrías reducir el castigo a una semana? por favor? - preguntó mirando al ex capitán con ojos de cachorrito triste (imagínense al gato con botas XD)

\- ... - intentaba mantenerse serio y no ceder ante aquella mirada. De verdad no entendía que rayos estaba pasando con él. Desde cuando una niña podía manipularlo? ah claro, era su hija, estaba en sus genes. Pero ese juego se podía jugar de a dos - No lo creo. Aún no considero que has aprendido tu lección. - dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Aquello se había convertido en una batalla de miradas.

\- Pero si me disculpe! además no era mi intención llenarte la cara de pastel, fue solo un accidente! - ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Había dejado de lado todo el miedo que le tenía al mayor e inconscientemente estaba empezando a levantar la voz, cosa que no le estaba gustando al castaño.

\- Aun si le hubieras dado a Gin en vez de a mi, igual habría sido una falta de respeto. Él, al igual que yo, es un superior y por lo tanto debes tratarlo como tal - dijo con semblante serio y firmeza en su voz - Además, tengo entendido que lo tenías planeado.

\- Si, pero... - Hikari iba a intentar objetar algo más, pero fue interrumpida.

\- Nada de peros. Estarás aquí un mes y esa es mi última palabra - Aizen se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. A Hikari no le quedó mas remedio que recurrir a su último recurso, aunque le diera mucha pena decirlo.

\- ¡Lo hice porque estaba molesta! - el ex capitán iba a voltearse para regañarla por gritarle pero se paró en seco cuando vio que de los grandes ojos marrones de la infante caían lágrimas de coraje. Hikari tenía el ceño notablemente fruncido - cuando fui a la primera reunión tenía mucho miedo por lo que me había dicho Gin-sama y terminé haciendo el ridículo delante de ti Otou-san. Me sentía muy avergonzada y molesta con él, fue por eso que planeé lo del pastel - dijo dejando de gritar mientras que se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Por su parte, Aizen no sabía que hacer, era como verse al él mismo llorando. Ya hasta había olvidado la última vez que lloró - por favor Aizen tou-san, te prometo que no volveré a hacer bromas - le dijo suplicante. El mayor suspiró de forma cansada.

\- Bien, te tomaré la palabra - dijo serio - tu castigo durará una semana. Y espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, entendido?

\- ¡Hai!¡Gracias! - exclamó Hikari levantándose de su cama para luego correr con intenciones de abrazar a su padre, pero rápidamente se detuvo al recordar la última vez que ella lo había abrazado. No quería volver a repetir ese incómodo momento, pero de verdad le había alegrado el día y quería agradecérselo. Y he aquí el gran dilema; abrazarlo o no abrazarlo?. Aizen, al notar el debate mental que tenía la menor, sonrió de medio lado.

\- está bien, puedes abrazarme - dijo el ex capitán extendiendo ligeramente sus brazos e inclinándose un poco a la altura de ella. A Hikari se le iluminaron los ojos y abrazó a su padre rodeando con sus pequeños brazos su cuello y recostando su cabeza en su hombro. Por su parte, Aizen sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos el mayor fue quien rompió el silencio - bien, ya debo retirarme. Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que atender - dijo soltando a la menor y dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- hasta luego Aizen tou-san - se despidió la infante con una sonrisa, que el mayor también le devolvió.

Una vez el castaño cerró la puerta, se dirigió al Cuarto Espada, quien estaba al lado de la puerta como buen "carcelero" que era.

\- Ulquiorra, tengo una misión para ti y para Yammy en el mundo de los vivos. Luego te daré los detalles. Deja que Grimmjow vigile a Hikari.

\- Hai, Aizen-sama.

\- Y otra cosa; su castigo solo durará una semana más. Que la Sexta también lo sepa - dijo Aizen

\- Como ordene - dijo Ulquiorra haciendo una reverencia. Aunque le pareció un poco raro que cambiara de opinión tan de repente respecto al castigo. No tenía la menor idea de lo que la niña pudo haber dicho o hecho para que el Emperador de Las Noches y Señor de Hueco Mundo cambiara de opinión. Pero bueh... ya lo averiguaría después.

Hikari pasó el resto del día con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara, literalmente, estaba muy feliz porque su castigo se había reducido considerablemente. Cuando usó esa mirada de cachorrito triste pensó que de verdad funcionaría. Cuan equivocada había estado. Al fin y al cabo tuvo que decirle el porqué de su travesura, y ahora que lo pensaba, hasta le daba algo de pena recordarlo. Pero por otro lado, también sintió que poco a poco había más confianza entre su padre y ella, y eso la alegraba.

\- Hikari, traigo tu cena - habló desde afuera una voz que la menor pudo reconocer como la de Grimmjow.

\- claro, adelante - respondió para luego ver como se abría la puerta dejando paso a un arrancar que empujaba un carrito con un plato de comida y detrás de éste estaba el peliazul. Una vez el arrancar dejó la comida se retiró.

\- Bien, ahora come - dijo con voz aburrida.

\- hai!- dijo sonriente la menor, cosa que le extrañó un poco al peliazul

\- porqué estás tan feliz, eh pequeña? - ya se imaginaba el origen de su felicidad. Según le había dicho Ulquiorra, Aizen había reducido el castigo de la niña a una semana. Pero no se podía imaginar como era que lo había conseguido. Definitivamente le pediría que le revelara sus trucos. tal ves podrían servirle para un aumento de rango.

\- nada - respondió simplemente sin quitar su sonrisa - es que Aizen tou... digo Aizen-sama me dijo que estaré castigada solo por una semana - dijo nerviosa al notar su error, esperando que la sexta no lo notara, cosa que era imposible.

\- ibas a decir Aizen tou-san? - dijo aguantando una risa el peliazul. Hikari se atragantó con la comida y una vez se repuso volvió a hablar para defenderse.

\- no no no no no... y..yo m..me ref..refería a bu...bueno es q..que - tartamudeaba intentando negar lo innegable.

\- te escuché perfectamente, así que no lo niegues - dijo el peliazul provocando que la menor bajara la cabeza rendida.

\- está bien, me atrapaste. Pero por favor no le digas a nadie si? - decía Hikari con mirada suplicante. Grimmjow dudó unos momentos antes de responder.

\- Tranquila, no le diré a nadie - dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Lo haría solo porque ella se lo pedía y porque le caía bien; aun sabiendo que se estaba privando de mucha diversión - y dime, porqué le dices así a Aizen-sama?

\- Ah, es que según la explicación de Szayel-san, se podría decir que soy la hija de Aizen-sama, y pues yo le pregunté si podía llamarlo papá y el me dijo que sí, solo cuando no hubiese nadie cerca. Los únicos que lo saben son Tousen-sama y Gin-sama - explicó.

\- ya veo. Por cierto, como lograste convencer a Aizen-sama para que redujera tu castigo? es simple curiosidad - dijo el peliazul.

\- lo siento Grimmjow-san, los magos nunca revelan sus secretos - dijo la menor cruzando sus brazos y negando con su cabeza. No tenía ganas de relatarle todo lo sucedido.

\- Vamos, enséñame tu secreto. Si lo haces te prometo que dejaré que salgas un rato. Nadie se dará cuenta - intentó convencerla el ojiazul

\- No quiero arriesgarme a que Aizen-sama nos atrape. Se enojaría mucho y no quiero que alargue mi castigo otra vez a un mes.

\- "aahh la inocencia de una niña" - pensó Grimmjow.

\- ya terminé Grimmjow-san - dijo la menor mostrando su plato vacío. el peliazul lo tomó y se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse.

\- Bien, ahora ve a dormir.

\- hai, buenas noches Grimmjow-san, y gracias por guardar el secreto - dijo Hikari con una sonrisa. El peliazul se sorprendió un poco. Que recordara, nadie había mostrado tanta amabilidad con él, mucho menos le habían dado las buenas noches. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- si, buenas noches, y no hay de que - se despidió.

La noche transcurría con normalidad; todo el mundo descansando, los pasillos en silencio, todo tranquilo. Menos para una persona, más en específico una niña de cabellos castaños que se removía bruscamente en su cama lanzando una que otra patada al aire y en su rostro, por el cual corrían gotas de sudor, se reflejaba sufrimiento y agonía. Se despertó de repente sentándose de golpe en su cama, para luego notar que estaba temblando. No le hacía falta verse en un espejo para saber que estaba casi o igual de pálida que Ulquiorra. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara.

Al igual que sus pesadillas anteriores, había soñado con los mismos shinigamis que luego se transformaban en unas masas blancas deformes. Pero esta vez había visto otra cosa, aunque solo habían breves flashes de imágenes, pudo distinguir a un hombre de lentes empalado en una pared; una niña de apariencia un poco mayor que ella, siendo apuñalada por el mismo hombre de antes; y por último, también pudo ver a otros shinigamis siendo heridos por el mismo tipo de lentes. Recordaba que había escuchado sus gritos de agonía y luego fue cuando se despertó.

\- no entiendo nada, y quien rayos era ese tipo? - dijo mirándose al espejo - no creo que pueda dormir sola esta noche, y los peluches no creo que me ayuden. Mejor iré con Harribel-san - empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero apenas la abrió y puso un pié afuera de su habitación se chocó contra Grimmjow.

\- a dónde crees que vas tan tarde, eh pequeña? - dijo con un ligero tono de reproche en su voz, pero al ver la expresión de angustia en el rostro de Hikari, inconscientemente se preocupó - oye, que tienes?

\- Grimmjow-san por favor déjeme ir con Harribel-san - pidió la menor agarrándose al hakama del peliazul.

\- lo siento Hikari, pero no puedo, por órdenes de Aizen-sama. Además, Harribel y sus fracciones están de misión - dijo el peliazul agachándose a su altura.

\- entonces llévame con Aizen tou-san! - dijo levantando un poco la voz. En ese momento no le importaba si había alguien cerca, lo cual dudaba mucho considerando que era alrededor de la media noche. Grimmjow meditó unos segundos su respuesta.

\- "supongo que si la llevo con él no habrá problema. Solo espero que no se despierte de mal humor" está bien, te llevaré con Aizen - dijo empezando a caminar.

\- gracias! gracias... - dijo Hikari siguiendo a la sexta Espada - etto... puedo tomarle la mano? - preguntó tímidamente. Aún seguía un poco temblorosa por su pesadilla, por lo que supuso que tal ves si iban de la mano podría tranquilizarse. Grimmjow enarcó una ceja algo extrañado, pero igual accedió.

\- claro - dijo tomando la pequeña mano de la menor mientras que en sus labios aparecía una imperceptible sonrisa - y dime, porqué estas así? soñaste algo feo?

\- no quiero hablar de eso - dijo con voz monótona y el peliazul inmediatamente supo que la cosa era seria, por lo que pensó que sería mejor no insistir más en el tema.

\- está bien, no te preocupes - dijo finalizando la conversación. El trayecto hasta los aposentos del ex capitán fue silencioso, no era un silencio incómodo, era más bien tranquilo. Ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Hikari intentaba encontrarle la lógica a lo que había soñado, y lo más extraño era que no reconocía a nadie, nunca en lo que llevaba de vida había visto a esos shinigamis, por lo que no entendía porqué soñaba con ellos. Grimmjow por otra parte estaba algo preocupado por la niña, aunque no lo admitiría frente a nadie. Además, también se preguntaba que habría sido lo que soñó, debió de haber sido algo muy fuerte para que ahora estuviera tan asustada. Tal ves podría preguntarle cuando estuviera más calmada.

la sexta Espada se vio obligada a salir de sus pensamientos, pues ya casi llegaban a la habitación del Emperador de Las Noches. Tocó la puerta y luego de unos pocos minutos ésta se abrió dejando ver al ex capitán con una expresión ligeramente somnolienta y vestía una yukata blanca. Era la primera vez que Grimmjow veía a Aizen de esa forma, siempre lo había visto con su traje de siempre y con su mirada imponente, la cual ahora solo reflejaba que tenía sueño. Hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir la risa que amenazaba con escapar y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Lamento molestarlo a estas horas pero, Hikari-chan me ha pedido con urgencia que la traiga hasta aquí - dijo mirando a la niña que aún seguía tomada de su mano. Aizen al ver a su hija con una expresión angustiada en su rostro decidió hablar con ella.

\- puedes retirarte, Sexta - dijo y seguidamente el peliazul hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego perderse entre los pasillos.

\- Hikari? - dijo el castaño agachándose a la altura de la menor.

\- Otou-san, pu... puedo dormir con.. contigo? - preguntó con la mirada baja, temiendo por una respuesta negativa. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal ves no había sido buena idea haber ido a despertar a Aizen. Mientras tanto el castaño se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado para que la infante fuera hasta su habitación. Decidió dejarla pasar.

\- Ven pasa - dijo y Hikari asintió obedientemente. Una vez adentro, la menor se sentó en la cama y el ex capitán al lado de ella - dime que sucede - dijo con voz seria. La infante optó por contarle todo, aun cuando lo único que quería era olvidar todas esas perturbantes imágenes.

\- es que tuve una pesadilla, soñé que unos shinigamis se convertían en masas amorfas y podía escuchar sus gritos agonizantes - dijo mientras en su cara se formaba una mueca de espanto - y después de eso vi unas imágenes donde me acuerdo que salía un hombre de lentes empalado en una pared, como en una torre alta y después vi al mismo hombre hiriendo a mucha gente - dijo mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas salían de sus orbes marrones. Por su parte, Aizen estaba sorprendido, le costaba creer lo que estaba escuchando. Porqué Hikari soñaría con sus recuerdos? es que acaso estaban conectados de alguna forma? no encontraba alguna explicación lógica para eso. De repente sintió una punzada en el pecho, era culpa? lástima? miedo? no lo sabía; que recordara nunca había sentido algo semejante por algo o alguien. Por instinto secó las lágrimas del rostro de su hija y la abrazó. Hikari, sin pensar en nada más, correspondió el abrazo y hundió su rostro en el pecho del mayor, quien le acariciaba los cabellos para calmarla. Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba haciendo eso, solo lo había hecho y ya.

\- ya tranquila - le decía hasta que ella poco a poco fue calmándose. Una vez las lágrimas hubieron cesado se separaron - estás mejor? - la menor solo asintió - bien, necesito que me respondas un par de preguntas - Hikari solo lo miró para hacerle saber que le ponía atención - recuerdas los rostros de los shinigamis? - preguntó intentando ser lo más suave posible. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Szayel, él podría explicarle lo que estaba pasando

\- no, todo se veía un poco borroso. Aunque pude distinguir un shinigami de cabello rubio muy largo - respondió. Esto angustió un poco a Aizen, quien rápidamente supo que se trataba de su antiguo capitán Shinji Hirako.

\- y no sabes quien era el hombre de las gafas? - preguntó con un nudo en la garganta. Nunca se había sentido así en sus quinientos y tantos años. Además, por qué le preocupaba tanto si lo había reconocido o no? tal ves ya se había encariñado con ella, y si eso fuera cierto vaya que le costaría admitirlo.

\- no, no se me hacía conocido - dijo la castaña. Aizen soltó un imperceptible suspiro "al menos no me reconoció" - entonces... puedo dormir aquí? será solo por esta noche - dijo la niña con una mirada suplicante.

\- está bien - aceptó. Como la cama era bastante grande, ambos cabían cómodamente. Hikari, un poco nerviosa, se recostó en el lado derecho y Aizen en el izquierdo. El mayor observó con algo de gracia como la infante tomaba algo de distancia - deberías acercarte. Por las noches siempre hace frío.

\- h...hai - y nerviosamente se acercó al castaño, quien la rodeó con uno de sus brazos.

\- Buenas noches Hikari

\- bu... buenas noches Aizen- tou-san - dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y caer en brazos de Morfeo. Por lo menos esa noche sentía que podría dormir en paz.

Continuará...

* * *

Ta-daaaaaa! que tal! les gustó? si? no?. Tal vez este cap me salió un poco kawaii en exceso respecto a Aizen y Hikari jeje XD no se ustedes díganme que les pareció.

Respondiendo a los Review:

Kaizene: wolaaa! me alegra que te haya gustado el cap de verdad que tu consejo me ayudó bastante. En este cap me esforcé para poder plasmar la personalidad imponente de Aizen, aunque aveces me cuesta un poquito :3 Saludos!

Bordebergia: que bueno que te gustó el cap. Tal y como dices, Gin ya no se la pondrá fácil a Aizen si es que sigue con su plan, pero no haré spoiler sobre eso. También tengo preparada una sorpresa para más adelante, pero tampoco diré nada por el momento B) nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Se despide Hikari-chan. bye bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Sigo viva! y he vuelto con el capítulo 7! yeyyy! como siempre le agradezco a Bordebergia, Kaizene y hagane-inu, quienes me han ayudado bastante para escribir este fic. También le agradezco a Angie :) que también ha aportado algunas ideas ;D

Les recomiendo que antes de leer este cap, vuelvan a leer el anterior que lo edité.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece (por desgracia) es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama.

ahora si, a leer!

* * *

Nee... Aizen tou-san

Capítulo 7

Empezaba a amanecer, al menos eso decía el reloj. Todo estaba en silencio y tranquilo... bueno, casi todo. Ese día temprano todos los Espadas tenían una reunión y se encontraban esperando en la sala de reuniones desde hacia un buen rato... tal ves una hora o dos, esperando a que llegara el Dios de Hueco Mundo. Incluso estaban Gin y Tousen, quienes se preguntaban que habría pasado para que Aizen se retrasara tanto.

\- Me estoy aburriendo, porqué demonios no llega Aizen?! - gritó Grimmjow desesperado.

\- Más respeto Sexta - regañó Tousen al peliazul al escuchar la forma en que se refirió al ex capitán.

\- tsk! - se quejó la pantera.

\- es extraño que Aizen-sama llegue tarde - dijo Harribel seria. Era la primera vez que el castaño no llegaba a la hora que él mismo había acordado. Es mas, la mayoría de las veces llegaba antes que los demás.

\- Creo que será mejor ir a ver si sucedió algo - dijo Tousen, pero fue ignorado por la mayoría.

\- Tal ves se enfermó y tiene diarrea - dijo Szayel acomodando sus lentes dándoselas de sabio. Y así todo el mundo empezó a pensar en las posibilidades de porqué Aizen no llegaba a la reunión. Algunos, como Harribel y Ulquiorra, creían que estaba ocupado; Szayel, Nnoitra y Grimmjow pensaron que estaba enfermo, considerando todos los síntomas posibles como vómito, sarpullido, etc; y Stark, que se había despertado unos pocos minutos para enterarse de todo, supuso que sólo estaba durmiendo.

\- Y si se murió? - dijo Barragan, con la esperanza de poder recuperar su puesto como Rey de Hueco Mundo. Hubo un silencio incómodo en la sala. Intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

\- Mejor vayamos a ver - dijo Gin con su típica sonrisa, saliendo de la sala para ir casi trotando a la habitación de Aizen, siendo seguido por Tousen y el resto de los Espadas, incluso Stark se había despertado para ver lo que ocurría con el ex capitán.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de los aposentos e su Líder, todos se amontonaron para poder ver la razón del retraso del castaño. Gin tomó el pomo de la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo y empezó a girarlo lentamente, como añadiéndole dramatismo al asunto.

\- ¡¿quisieras apresurarte?! - susurró Grimmjow fastidiado.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - fingió nerviosismo para luego abrir la puerta de par en par.

Todos los presentes quedaron en estado de shock, no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Dentro de la habitación se podía ver al Emperador de Las Noches durmiendo profundamente, éste tenía un brazo descansando sobre su abdomen mientras que con el otro rodeaba a Hikari, que estaba acurrucada contra su costado. Todos estaban más que sorprendidos, el rostro de Aizen no se parecía a cuando éste estaba despierto, parecía que fuese otra persona, sin mencionar que estaba despeinado... muy despeinado.

Gin había abierto sus ojos por la sorpresa y de Kami-sabe-donde sacó una cámara para tomar una foto, no sin antes fijarse que no tuviera flash, lo último que quería era despertar a los dos bellos durmientes. No desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, no todos los días podías ver una escena tan kawaii.

\- Por el bigote de Barragan! ese no es Aizen o si? - gritó en un susurro Aaroniero.

\- Aun estoy soñando? - preguntó Stark confundido frotándose los ojos para comprobar que lo que estaba viendo era real.

\- Nos cambiaron a nuestro jefecito! - dijo Nnoitra poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

\- Aizen-sama ha sido iluminado por el poder del amor - dijo Zommari y de inmediato sintió todas las miradas sobre él. Algunos lo miraban aguantándose la risa por semejante comentario y otros como si se hubiera vuelto loco, seguro tanto meditar ya le estaba afectando.

\- Que es lo que está pasando, Gin? Aizen-sama está bien? - preguntó Tousen al peliplateado al no entender ni uno de los comentarios de los Espadas.

\- Si está bien, muy bien - dijo ensanchando su sonrisa haciendo énfasis en el "muy" y dejando aun más confundido al moreno.

\- Estamos violando la privacidad de Aizen-sama, deberíamos retirarnos - dijo Ulquiorra con su cara inmutable de siempre.

\- Solo unos minutos más - dijo Yammy sin desviar la mirada de lo que veía - es que la escena es muy tierna, sobre todo ella - se refirió a Hikari. La mayoría asintió apoyando el comentario de la Décima Espada. En el poco tiempo que ella llevaba entre ellos se había ganado su confianza. Ella era amable y respetuosa con todos,y en ocasiones se mostraba un tanto tímida. Era un alivio saber que, aunque se pareciera físicamente al mayor, no tenía la misma forma de ser ni la personalidad de él, al menos por ahora.

De repente vieron como el castaño empezaba a despertar. Todos los presentes empezaron a alarmarse poniendo los ojos en blanco. Gin fue quien reaccionó rápido, cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido para luego tomar del brazo a Tousen y usando su shunpo desaparecieron sin dejar rastro; Los Espadas lo imitaron y se fueron en diferentes direcciones usando su sonido.

El castaño abrió sus ojos lentamente y se removió ligeramente en su cama, para luego sentir un bulto a su lado. Rápidamente reconoció la pequeña cabecita marrón que se asomaba entre las sábanas. Sonrió para sus adentros. Estaba un poco sorprendido, y no porque la infante estuviera ahí, claro que recordaba todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la cuestión era que cuando le había dicho que se acercara y la rodeó con su brazo, Hikari se había puesto tiesa, como un palo; y ahora estaba pegada a él descansando tranquilamente. Vaya niña...

De súbito recordó que ese día tenía una reunión con los Espadas. Bueno, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, él era quien mandaba allí, no importaba si llegaba tarde una vez. Miró el reloj en la mesa de noche; 9:00am. Solo estaba retrasado dos horas, nada grave. Sintió como su hija empezaba a despertar.

\- Buenos días - saludó el mayor revolviéndole el pelo a la niña.

\- Buenos días, Tou-san - dijo adormilada la pequeña mientras que se tallaba un ojo. Aún se encontraba aferrada al costado del ex capitán. Hikari se despertó de golpe al ver lo que estaba haciendo - lo siento! - se separó rápido, pero no calculó bien la fuerza con la que se impulsó. Dio una vuelta hacia atrás y quedó en todo el borde de la cama, a punto de caerse, de no ser porque Aizen alcanzó a tomarla de la mano.

\- Debes tener más cuidado Hikari - le dijo con un ligero tono de reproche, pero que contrastaba con una sonrisa divertida que surcó sus labios.

\- jejeje si, gracias papá - dijo rascándose la nuca de forma nerviosa. El mayor de repente vio en la infante el reflejo de él mismo cuando era más joven. Desvió la mirada - sucede algo? - preguntó la menor al notar el repentino cambio en la actitud de su padre.

\- no, nada - dijo mirándola y sonriendo de medio lado volviendo a su actitud de antes- será mejor que vayas a tu habitación, recuerda que aún te queda una semana - le recordó a la niña mientras que él se levantaba de la cama.

\- Hai - dijo para también levantarse de la cama y acomodarse un poco el cabello, no quería salir como una loca. Antes de retirarse se volteó hacia el castaño - etto... gracias por dejarme dormir aquí Aizen tou-san - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- No fue nada - respondió haciendo un ademán con la mano como restándole importancia - ahora ve a tu habitación.

\- Hai! hasta luego Tou-san! - se despidió sonriente, para luego salir al pasillo

Cerca de ahí, se encontraban dos arrancars escondidas detrás de una pared, que observaban con irritación como la niña salía de la habitación del Emperador de Las Noches y se despedía de él de forma tan familiar.

\- ¿Quién se cree que es? - preguntó una de las dos arrancars de cabello negro peinado en dos coletas.

\- Tienes razón Loly ¿cómo se atreve a dirigirse de esa forma a Aizen-sama? - dijo la otra arrancar de cabello rubio corto

\- hay que enseñarle a respetar a Aizen-sama - dijo Loly con una mirada siniestra. Seguidamente ambas empezaron a seguir a Hikari a una distancia prudente, ocultando su rieatsu para no ser descubiertas.

La pequeña llegó a su habitación, aunque le extrañó un poco no ver a Grimmjow, supuso que estaba en alguna reunión o Kami-sama-sabrá-donde. Sin más entró a su cuarto y se dirigió al baño para asearse. Apenas estaba cepillando su cabello cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Al abrirla quedó un poco confundida al ver a dos arrancars que nunca antes había visto. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- etto... disculpen... las conozco? - preguntó la castaña intentando no sonar descortés.

\- cierto! mi nombre es Loly y ella es Menoly - dijo la pelinegra presentándose a ella y a su compañera rubia, fingiendo amabilidad - y tu eres...

\- emm Hikari - dijo aun más extrañada la menor. Iban a su habitación y ni siquiera sabían su nombre? esto estaba muy raro.

\- Claro! Hikari. Bueno, hace unos momentos te vimos salir de la habitación de Aizen-sama y no pudimos evitar escuchar que lo llamaste "tou-san" - explicó Loly con una inocencia demasiado fingida, Hikari se dió cuenta de esto. Ya no podía negar lo que decían, así que optó por defenderse.

\- eso no les incumbe - respondió mordazmente. A las dos arrancars les molestó su respuesta.

\- oye, no tienes porqué ponerte agresiva - dijo con sorna Menoly

\- Si, solo queremos saber porqué le dices así a Aizen-sama. No me digas que es tu padre! y aunque nos dijeras que sí lo es, no te creeríamos- dijo con un ligero tono de burla. Hikari estaba empezando a molestarse.

\- Vuelvo y repito, eso no es de su incumbencia. Por favor váyanse - dijo intentando cerrar la puerta, pero la rubia trancó la puerta con su pie y su compañera aprovechó para decirle un último comentario a la menor.

\- No creas que esto ha terminado - dijo sonriendo de manera macabra para luego retirarse junto con Menoly. Una vez Hikari estuvo sola se dejó caer contra la puerta y soltó un suspiro. ¿Porqué la trataban así? ella quería llevarse bien con todo el mundo. Aunque empezaba a descartar esa idea con ellas dos.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del palacio...

Luego de la huida de los aposentos del ex capitán, todos los Espadas, Gin y Tousen volvieron a la sala de reuniones, haciendo un esfuerzo en vano de fingir no haber visto nada, Bueno a excepción de Tousen. Simplemente estaban esperando a que Aizen se dignara a hacer acto de presencia.

\- Ya me cansé! - gritó exasperado la Sexta Espada - si Aizen no llega en cinco minutos me largo.

\- no debería tardarse tanto - dijo Aaroniero - hace poco que se estaba despertando.

\- Tal vez aun no llega porque está esperando a que Hikari-chan se despierte - dijo Yammy

\- De verdad crees que Aizen-sama haría eso? - preguntó Szayel.

\- Por lo que vimos hoy, yo creo que sí - respondió la Décima Espada.

\- Aww pero qué tierno. Aizen-sama no quiere despertar a la pequeña. Oeeens - dijo Nnoitra cambiando su voz como si estuviera hablándole a un bebé.

\- Vaya, vaya minna, están muy conversadores hoy no? - dijo Gin sonriente.

\- podrías darnos una copia de la foto que tomaste? - dijo Szayel hablando por todos los demás, quienes miraban expectantes la respuesta del peliplateado.

\- Lo siento pero no - ensanchó su sonrisa zorruna. Los demás empezaron a quejarse mientras que Gin solo se reía al ver el alboroto que había causado. Por su parte, Barragan solo estaba sentado de brazos cruzados ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; Harribel pensaba en como Hikari había terminado en la Habitación de Aizen, mas tarde le preguntaría; Zommari solo estaba meditando; Ulquiorra repetía en su mente la escena que había visto, preguntándose lo que habría pasado para que su amo y la niña durmieran juntos; y Stark, apenas habían vuelto cayó como tronco seco en la larga mesa.

\- Me complace ver que están todos muy animados - dijo Aizen irrumpiendo en la sala del trono con su misteriosa sonrisa y con una taza de té en la mano. La mayoría, como Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Szayel, Aaroniero y Yammy, quienes por estar quejándose con Gin por no querer compartir la foto no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del ex capitán, pusieron los ojos como puntos y se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala - Lamento la demora, tuve algunos contratiempos - dijo el castaño tomando un sorbo de su té. Algunos intercambiaron miradas cómplices, que para su suerte Aizen no notó - Bien, comencemos con la reunión. Ulquiorra, Yammy, les daré los detalles de su misión al mundo de los vivos.

Estuvieron cerca que tres horas en reunión donde hablaron de temas que a la mayoría no le importaban. Además de que lo único que les daban de tomar era té, que no los ayudaba precisamente a mantenerse despiertos. Algunos pensaron en imitar a la Primera Espada y echarse a dormir en la mesa, pero descartaron la idea. Querían evitarse algún regaño por parte de los superiores, en especial de Tousen, acabaría durmiéndose de verdad con su discurso sobre la justicia.

\- Y por último, quería hablar sobre Hikari - en ese momento todos se despertaron de golpe, poniendo total atención a lo que diría el Rey de Hueco Mundo - me da curiosidad saber cuales son sus habilidades por lo que he estado pensando en ponerla a prueba.

\- ¿quiere decir que alguno de nosotros va a entrenarla? - preguntó Harribel.

\- no exactamente. Quiero que pelee contra alguno de ustedes - La mayoría se tensó un poco al escuchar esto. Se habían encariñado con aquella niña y no querían hacerle daño. La única mujer del grupo se preocupó; podría aceptar que peleara contra algún arrancar de nivel inferior, pero ellos eran Espadas, la élite, los más poderosos del ejército de Aizen. Se rehusaba completamente a pelear contra una niña y menos si se trataba de Hikari.

\- Con todo respeto Aizen-sama, creo que es muy peligroso - dijo la Tercera Espada en defensa de la niña. De acuerdo, otra vez le había ganado su instinto materno. Algunos solo miraban esperando la respuesta que daría su amo.

\- Lamento decirles que no tiene opción - dijo sonriendo - el enfrentamiento será mañana en la cúpula de Las Noches. Luego les diré quien peleará contra ella. ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta? - dijo el castaño con su acostumbrado tono de voz amable pero a la vez intimidante, mientras que paseaba la mirada por todos los presentes, quienes se mantenían en silencio - ¿No? Bien. Tousen, tu te encargarás más tarde de avisarle a Hikari - el moreno asintió - De acuerdo, ya pueden retirarse. Hemos concluido la reunión - dijo Aizen y seguidamente todos los Espadas se levantaron para irse.

La mayoría se fue de ahí preocupado por la pequeña. Harribel estaba molesta ¿como era posible que Aizen pudiera hacerle eso a semejante criaturita? le avisaría de inmediato. Necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella.

\- Szayelaporro, necesito hablar contigo - llamó el ex capitán que se encontraba aun sentado en el extremo de la gran mesa. El pelirosa hizo caso y se volvió a sentarse. Se extrañó un poco ante la petición del castaño. Que recordara no había hecho algo para que el castaño quisiera hablar con él a solas. Bueno, no exactamente, también seguían en la sala Tousen y Gin, pero se habían mantenido al margen durante toda la reunión, simplemente escuchando atentamente todo.

\- ¿sucede algo Aizen-sama? - preguntó el científico.

\- Necesito que me digas todos y cada uno de los detalles sobre como creaste a Hikari - dijo calmado. Gin abrió levemente sus ojos.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar porqué? - quiso indagar el pelirosado.

\- Anoche Hikari vino a mi habitación angustiada. Me dijo que había tenido una pesadilla donde vio mis recuerdos. ¿Ella tiene algún tipo de conexión conmigo? - dijo solo lo necesario y decidió omitir todo lo demás.

\- Bueno, como ya sabe utilicé a un Hollow. Tal vez al fusionarla con su ADN y utilizar la energía del Hogyoku para completar el proceso, todo lo que usted vivió, todos sus recuerdos y memorias le fueron transmitidas a ella. Esto se debe a que usted ya había tenido contacto antes con el Hogyoku y éste ha almacenado toda la información sobre usted.

\- Ya veo - dijo con pose pensativa - y no hay alguna manera de revertir ese efecto?

\- No lo sé, necesitaría experimentar con ella, claro si usted lo permite.

\- No experimentarás con ella, pero podrás evaluarla cada cierto tiempo. Esto con el fin de averiguar si hay alguna manera de evitar que siga viendo mis recuerdos.

\- de acuerdo Aizen-sama.

\- Puedes retirarte - dijo. La Octava Espada se levanto dando una pequeña reverencia y se retiró, quedando en la sala los tres altos mandos.

\- Estas seguro de exponer a ese peligro a tu pequeña clon? - dijo Gin sonriendo, aunque internamente estaba un poco preocupado.

\- Si, presiento que tiene un gran poder - dijo apoyando su mejilla en su mano.

\- pero y si resulta herida? no quiero que le pase nada a Hikari-chan - dijo fingiendo broma, internamente estaba que le daba un zape al castaño para que reaccionara.

\- No te preocupes Gin, lo tengo todo planeado.

\- y tu que opinas Tousen-taicho? no me digas que no te has encariñado con ella - ensanchó su sonrisa, esperanzado en encontrar un poco de apoyo a sus argumentos.

\- Puede ser, pero estoy seguro de que Aizen-sama sabe lo que hace - dijo el moreno. Aizen solo sonrió.

\- ahhh apuesto a que yo la criaría mejor - dijo el peliplateado abriendo los ojos para ver la reacción del castaño, quien solo le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

Por otro lado, Hikari estaba jugando con sus peluches mientras esperaba a que Grimmjow se acordara de ella y le llevara su desayuno. De repente sintió una presión espiritual, pero no pertenecía al peliazul; era Harribel, y se acercaba rápidamente. Escuchó como tocaba la puerta y en milésimas de segundos le abrió.

\- ¡Harribel-san! - saludó alegre la menor.

\- Hikari necesito hablar contigo - dijo con seriedad la rubia, a lo que la niña supo que era algo serio - ¿puedo pasar?

\- claro - una vez dentro de la habitación la Tercera procedió a hablar.

\- Acabo de salir de una reunión con Aizen-sama, y bueno, el dijo que mañana pelearás contra uno de nosotros - soltó sin rodeos. Hikari estaba un poco perpleja, estaba procesando lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¿q...que? - preguntó sorprendida.

\- dijo que quería saber cuales eran tus habilidades - dijo la morena. Vio como Hikari se le ensombrecía la mirada y se preocupó - intenté decirle que era muy peligroso para ti, pero no quiso ceder. Si quieres puedo volver a intentar hablar con él y... - fue interrumpida.

\- No, está bien. Yo también quiero conocer mi potencial - dijo sonriendo con confianza, cosa que extrañó a la mujer.

\- eh, Hikari-chan, estás bien? - pensaba se pondría triste o molesta, incluso asustada; pero que reaccionara de esa manera la había sorprendido

\- mas que bien - dijo mientras que hacía un pre calentamiento - no se preocupe Harribel-san, estaré bien.

\- estás segura? estoy preocupada por tí Hikari

\- aunque no lo parezca, sé cuidarme sola. Recuerdo que antes era un Hollow y tenía que sobrevivir por mi cuenta -dijo con un deje de tristeza, pero rápidamente dejó de lado esos recuerdos y volvió a sonreir.

\- de acuerdo, confiaré en ti - dijo la rubia sonriendo, aunque no se notara bajo su máscara - hay algo que quisiera preguntarte. Esta mañana estábamos todos esperando que Aizen-sama llegara a la reunión y pues, nos cansamos de esperar y fuimos a su habitación para ver si algo andaba mal - Hikari ya se imaginaba el resto del relato y empezó a alarmarse

\- N..no... es lo q... que parece! - sus mejillas había tomado un pequeño sonrojo por la verguenza. Harribel solto un risa casi inaudible - es que... bueno yo... etto...

\- Es bueno ver que ya no le tienes tanto miedo como antes - interrumpió a la menor - pero mi pregunta es, ¿porqué estabas durmiendo con Aizen-sama?

\- es que tuve una pesadilla, pero esta era mas fea de lo normal. Entonces pensé en ir con usted pero Grimmjow-san no me dejó. Supongo que ya sabe lo de mi castigo verdad? - la rubia asintió - bien, intenté convencerlo de que me llevara con usted, pero me dijo que estaba de misión. Entonces le dije que me llevara con Aizen-sama y él accedió - le contó brevemente todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

\- y los peluches no te ayudaron a dormir?

\- no, no pude conciliar el sueño. Por eso quería ir con usted, pero al no estar pensé en ir con Aizen-sama. Le pedí permiso para dormir con él y pues... me dijo que sí - dijo nerviosamente jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

\- entiendo - dijo con una sonrisa que se escondía detrás de su máscara - ya debo irme. Estoy segura de que alguien vendrá a avisarte lo de la prueba de mañana - se encaminó hacia la puerta - por cierto, Gin-sama les tomó una foto mientras dormían - dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima, para luego retirarse dejando a Hikari con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

\- GIN-SAMAAAA! - gritó a todo pulmón.

En algún pasillo de Las Noches, cierto peliplateado estornudó sin razón aparente.

\- vaya vaya, tal vez Rangiku-chan esté hablando por ahí sobre mi - dijo rascándose la nariz.

Volviendo con la castaña, después de calmar su enojo golpeando su peluche de zorrito blanco, se sentó en su cama a esperar que alguien se acordara de que ella también necesitaba comer para vivir. Al cabo de unos diez minutos sintió la presión espiritual de Tousen que se acercaba calmadamente. Esperaba que trajera comida, moría de hambre.

\- Hikari, soy Tousen, voy a pasar - se anunció el moreno.

\- Hai adelante - seguidamente el hombre ciego entró y, para desgracia de la niña, no traía comida.

\- Vengo a informarte que Aizen-sama ha decidido ponerte a prueba. Mañana en la cúpula del Palacio pelearás con algún Espada - dijo seriamente.

\- contra quién?

\- Eso se anunciará mañana. Ya debo retirarme - dijo dando media vuelta para irse, pero Hikari lo detuvo

\- etto... aún sigo castigada y no puedo ir a la cocina y... - se escuchó un gruñido proveniente del estómago de la menor - ... tengo hambre - dijo con la cabeza agachada. Tousen sonrió y le revolvió el cabello, despeinándola un poco .

\- No te preocupes, enviaré a un arrancar con tu desayuno - dijo sonriendo para luego marcharse no si antes escuchar un "gracias" por parte de la infante.

Tal y como había dicho Tousen, el cabo de unos minutos un arrancar llegó a la habitación de Hikari empujando un carrito lleno de comida;

\- pero... esto es demasiado - dijo sorprendida

\- Tousen -sama ha dicho que es un regalo. Que lo disfrute, Hikari-sama - dijo el arrancar haciendo una reverencia para luego sacar un papel del bolsillo de su hakama - también me ha dicho que le entregue esto - le extendió la hoja - con su permiso - dijo antes de retirarse.

Hikari curiosa, desdobló la hoja y leyó cuidadosamente:

" _Este es un resumen con los hados y bakudos que hacen los shinigamis y confío en que tu puedes realizarlos. Eh explicado todo detalladamente para que te sea más fácil aprenderlos, aunque debo decirte que necesitarás memorizar a la perfección los rezos para poder ejecutar la magia demoníaca. Con el tiempo serás capaz de ejecutar cualquier Hado o Bakudo sin necesidad de decir el conjuro completo. Por ahora solo te explicaré los más sencillos, puesto que no estás muy familiarizada con ellos, pero si gustas, más adelante puedo enseñarte a ejecutar conjuros de alto nivel._

 _Espero que te sea de ayuda para mañana._

 _Att: Kaname Tousen_

 _P.D: debido a que no puedes salir de tu habitación solo podrás memorizar los rezos. No quiero llegar a enterarme que has explotado tu cuarto, por lo tanto, deberás experimentar mañana en plena pelea. Lamento no poder ayudarte con eso."_

Detrás de la nota había otra hoja doblada donde estaban los Hados y Bakudos cada uno con la explicación sobre como debe realizarse y con su respectivo conjuro. Hikari solo sonrió agradecida murmurando para sí un "Gracias, muchas gracias Tousen-sama".

Luego de comer hasta que no pudo más, se dispuso a aprenderse todos y cada uno de los conjuros. Algunos le costaban más que otros pero al pasar el día poco a poco se los aprendía. Ya bien entrada la noche, la infante cayó rendida en su cama. Había pasado todo el día leyendo y releyendo una y otra vez los Kidos para memorizarlos. Al menos gracias al cansancio, no tuvo pesadillas esa noche.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Al día siguiente, Hikari se levantó con mucha energía, se sentía confiada. Se dio un baño rápido y se vistió con su ropa favorita que consistía en una camisa sin mangas blanca con una falda-short blanca con unas correas negras y unas botas hasta la rodilla de color blancas con detalles en plateado y por último se recogió el cabellos en una cola alta para que no le estorbara durante su enfrentamiento.

\- Hikari-sama, me han enviado para escoltarla a la cúpula de Las Noches - dijo al otro lado de la puerta un arrancar

\- Si, en seguida salgo! - dijo mientras que repasaba rápidamente los Kidos. Una vez terminó dejó la hoja sobre su mesa de noche y salió de su habitación encontrándose con el arrancar, quien le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera.

El trayecto fue mas o menos largo, sin mencionar que tuvieron que subir varias escaleras. Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar acordado Hikari se sorprendió; el lugar era muy grande y amplio, no había techo, por lo que se podía ver el cielo oscuro sin estrellas y la luna llena en lo alto brillando en todo su esplendor. También habían unos cuantos pilares, que supuso eran torres. Luego se fijó que en el lugar estaban Gin Tousen y como no, Aizen. Le llamó la atención que los tres tenían su zanpakuto a la mano pero le pareció más extraño ver que el castaño tenía dos espadas. Supuso que una era la de él. Sus interrogantes fueron interrumpidas al notar que habían unos cuantos arrancars de entre los cuales pudo reconocer a Loly y Menoly. La primera miraba embobada a su padre y su compañera intentaba hacer entrar en razón a la pelinegra. También estaban presentes todos los Espadas y sus fracciones, a excepción de Ulquiorra y Yammy; quien sabe donde estarían. Sonrió al ver que las fracciones de Harribel habían hecho una pancarta para animarla

Aizen al darse cuenta de que la niña ya había llegado le indicó que se acercara a él y luego se colocó frente a los espectadores para llamar su atención. La infante notó que Loly había dejado de mirar a su padre para posar sus ojos sobre ella con desdén al igual que Menoly, pero ella simplemente las ignoró, no dejaría que eso la molestara, aunque ya se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que pasaba.

\- Bien, ya que Hikari está aquí escogeré a quien peleará contra ella - todo el mundo prestaba total atención a la elección de su amo - Quinta Espada, Nnoitra Gilga - dijo y seguidamente el del traje de cuchara dio un paso al frente.

\- Parece que pelearé contra ti chibi-chan - dijo sonriéndole, pero no para asustarla o intimidarla, sino para darle confianza. Ambos vieron como el ex capitán se giraba hacia ellos y le tendía una de las dos espadas que tenía a Hikari.

\- esta será tu zanpakuto - la menor al verla se sorprendió. Era muy bonita, su empuñadura era blanca y su guardia era plateada de la cual colgaba una pluma blanca. Se preguntaba cómo era que la había conseguido. Aizen al notar la interrogante habló - Szayel la tenía guardada - dijo simplemente - ahora vayan a sus posiciones.

\- Hai! - dijo animada y antes de alejarse volteó a mirar a Szayel - Gracias Szayel-san! - el pelirosa le sonrió mientras que acomodaba sus lentes. La castaña no se olvidó de la ayuda que Tousen le había dado - Tousen-sama muchas gracias por ayudarme - dijo alegre para ver como el moreno sonreía.

\- Buena suerte - le dijo Tousen bajo la mirada interrogante de Aizen y Gin. El moreno al sentir que era observado dijo sin rodeos: - le expliqué como hacer unos kidos de bajo nivel. No me parecía justo que peleara sin saber como defenderse.

\- ya veo, entonces esto será interesante de ver - dijo Aizen sonriendo de medio lado.

\- concuerdo con usted, Aizen-taicho - dijo el cara de zorro viendo como la infante se alejaba.

Antes de que Nnoitra se fuera el ex capitán se le acercó y le dijo en voz baja: - no te sobrepases - el pelinegro solo asintió extrañado, aunque a fin de cuentas él tampoco tenía ganas de hacerle daño.

(recomiendo leer lo siguiente escuchando esta canción: _Catch Fire - Jenix_ )

Se encontraban los dos, frente a frente, observándose cuidadosamente, atentos a cualquier movimiento por parte del otro.

\- dejaré que tu hagas el primer movimiento, chibi-chan - dijo Nnoitra, pero se sorprendió al ver el rostro de Hikari tornarse serio.

\- como gustes - empezó a aumentar su rieatsu para luego levantar una mano en dirección a su oponente y recitar uno de los hados que había memorizado - hado uno, shô! - El pelinegro logró cubrirse antes de que el ataque lo alcanzara y utilizó Pesquisa, hundiendo su dedo en la arena para calcular su poder. se sorprendió al sentir una fuerte energía que la rodeaba.

La nube de polvo se disipó rápidamente y el pelinegro no pudo divisar a la niña, miró en todas direcciones buscándola.

\- eres mio - la voz de la niña lo sorprendió por detrás y a duras penas logró esquivar la katana de la menor para luego contraatacar.

Intentó asestarle un golpe potente, pero ella desapareció usando Sonido. El pelinegro subió a una de las torres para tener un campo de visión más amplio y la encontró detrás de unas rocas apoyada sobre su zanpakuto recuperándose de la velocidad que recién había utilizado.

Utilizando Sonido se posicionó detrás de ella y levantó su guadaña para atacarla. A Hikari no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y a duras penas logró usar Hierro para no salir tan lastimada, aunque eso no evitó que saliera disparada contra una torre cercana impactando contra ésta y cayendo apoyada en la pared. La Quinta sabía que no debía sobrepasarse, por eso calculó su fuerza y no la golpeó tan fuerte.

\- ¿eso es todo? - dijo alentándola para que no se diera por vencida. Hasta ahora le había demostrado poder seguirle el ritmo y estaba empezando a creer que era una digna oponente. Tal vez debería subir el nivel de dificultad.

\- por supuesto que no - dijo sonriendo y separándose de la torre - apenas estoy empezando - empezó a reunir energía en sus manos. Se veía como una esfera blanca brillante que iba creciendo gradualmente.

\- eso es... - dijo Nnoitra sorprendido. Podía sentir la inmensa energía proveniente de la técnica de la menor, sin mencionar que su rieatsu ya estaba llegando a un nivel teniente.

\- ¡Cero! - la esfera que antes tenía en sus manos fue disparada en forma de un rayo blanco con potencia y a una gran velocidad, primero se concentraba en un solo punto para después expandirse un poco provocando una onda expansiva.

Aizen estaba sorprendido, aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, estaba fascinado con semejante poder que poseía su hija.

Nnoitra logró contrarrestar el ataque de la niña usando su propio cero, sin embargo había sufrido unos cuantos rasguños, pero nada grave. No tenía pensado perder.

Siguieron con los ataques, chocando espadas entre sí. Solo se escuchaba el ruido metálico cada vez que impactaban. Nnoitra de repente recordó a Nell y su frustración por no poder vencerla. Le pareció que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era algo similar y de la nada la ira nubló sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Cero! - exclamó alejándose un poco y formando una pequeña esfera amarilla en su lengua que posteriormente se disparó.

\- ¡Danku! - exclamó sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, sabía que ese bakudo no lo había practicado, ni siquiera estaba en las notas que le había dado Tousen. Solo lo dijo por instinto.

Mientras tanto, los tres ex capitanes estaban muy sorprendidos. Había sido capaz de realizar un kido de alto nivel! y le había salido perfectamente. Formó con éxito una barrera que detuvo el cero de Nnoitra, quien estaba más que furioso. no podía creer que una niñata de esa edad pudiera detener su cero.

\- ¡ya me cansé de que te creas tan especial! - gritó lleno de ira - ¡voy a matarte! - arremetió con violencia contra la castaña. Usando sonido apareció en frente de la niña y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que la mandó a volar lejos.

En ese momento, Aizen sintió su sangre arder. eso no había sido lo acordado. Si Nnoitra no se detenía intervendría y tendría una larga charla con el pelinegro.

-JAJAJAJA! - reía como loco la Quinta Espada. Entre los espectadores algunos estaban, además de sorprendidos por las habilidades de la menor, tensos y nerviosos, como Harribel, Grimmjow y Szayel; mientras que otros estaban satisfechos con la paliza que estaba recibiendo Hikari debido a ese último golpe, más en específico como Loly y Menoly, quienes sonreían victoriosas.

Aizen y Gin, al ver a la castaña impactar contra una de las torres más lejanas y que ésta se derrumbaba sobre ella, estuvieron a punto de intervenir y salvar a la niña. Tousen aunque no podía ver, escuchaba todo y sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría y no dudaría en ir a defender a la infante. Pero algo los detuvo.

De entre los escombros salieron unos rayos de luz blanca, la atmósfera se sentía pesada y densa. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que de entre las ruinas salía Hikari con un aura blanca rodeándola, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran unas gigantescas alas blancas, cuyas plumas brillaban levemente.

\- pero que demonios... - antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Hikari había aparecido frente a él tomándolo del cuello. El hollow pudo ver que la mirada de la niña no era como antes, ya no era cálida o amable, se veía fría y vacía, como si ya no tuviera control sobre ella.

De un momento a otro las alas de la castaña ya no tenían plumas, se había transformado en una especie de fuego blanco (imagínense las alas de la kagune de Ayato de Tokyo Ghoul, pero en blanco). El pelinegro solo sintió como era elevado.

Hikari volaba velozmente hacia arriba, elevándose hasta lo más alto para luego lanzar con una fuerza descomunal al Espada hacia la arena, para luego cambiar otra vez a sus alas con plumas y disparar éstas en forma de cuchillas hacia donde había caído Nnoitra, quien usó Hierro para defenderse.

Hikari bajó sin apresurarse y se colocó en frente al hollow, que yacía tumbado en la arena exhausto y la miraba entre molesto y sorprendido. La castaña apuntó al Espada con su dedo índice mientras recitaba el conjuro de uno de los hados más potentes.

Aizen observaba todo interesado el poder de su hija; sin duda sería capaz de igualar su fuerza algún día. Pero también pudo notar que la forma en que decía los rezos sonaba monótona, como si estuviera poseída, que no estaba consciente de lo que hacía.

\- ¡Vamos! acaba conmigo!¡Mátame! - el grito la hizo reaccionar, haciéndola volver en sí. Pestañeó varias veces recuperando su mirada habitual. El pelinegro la miraba dudoso - ¿Hikari?

La menor sentía que todo daba vueltas, supo que su rieatsu estaba disminuyendo puesto que sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Se podía ver como las alas se iban desvaneciendo lentamente junto con el aura blanca que la rodeaba.

\- Nnoitra...san - alcanzó a decir antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

El ex capitán al ver que la infante se desplomaba, utilizó su shunpo para aparecer frente a ella y evitar su caída atajándola entre sus brazos. El mayor al ver su rostro tranquilo supo que no tenía nada grave, solo estaba cansada.

\- El enfrentamiento ha terminado - habló seriamente - todos vuelvan a sus actividades - fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer con la niña en brazos bajo la atenta mirada de los espectadores. Por su parte Loly miraba llena de celos el lugar donde antes se encontraban su amo con aquella mocosa y su compañera Menoly también miraba aquel lugar con molestia marcada en su rostro.

\- Bueno, ya oyeron a Aizen-sama. Todos vayan de vuelta a sus labores - dijo Gin echando literalmente a la gente del lugar. Más tarde iría con Tousen a ver como seguía Hikari.

El castaño había llevado a la infante a su habitación. Se las había arreglado para abrir la puerta con una sola mano mientras que cargaba a la niña con su otro brazo. Una vez adentro, hizo un espacio entre los peluches y luego levantó las sábanas para después colocar suavemente a la menor sobre la cama y cubrirla con las cobijas.

\- me has sorprendido - dijo en voz baja - descansa - le acarició la cabeza y se retiró.

Mientras se dirigía al salón del trono una arrancar se apareció frente a él haciendo una reverencia.

\- Aizen-sama, he venido a informarle que Ulquiorra-san y Yammy-san ya regresaron de su misión en el mundo de los vivos y se dirigen a la sala del trono. Allí se encuentran los veinte primeros números.

\- De acuerdo, puedes retirarte - dijo y sin más el arrancar se retiró.

Ya llevaba al rededor de cinco minutos esperando a que sus dos Espadas hicieran acto de presencia. No pasó mucho para ver como se abrían las puertas dejando ver a los dos hollows.

\- Bienvenidos Ulquiorra, Yammy - saludó cortésmente sonriendo de manera imponente. Los dos mencionados hicieron una reverencia - Entonces, quiero escuchar todo lo que vieron en el mundo de los vivos, aquí frente a sus veinte hermanos y hermanas.

Continuará...

* * *

Qué tal quedó? me costó un poco narrar la parte de la pelea, espero que haya sido de su agrado :3 cualquier observación que quieran hacer es bien recibida ;)

Respondiendo a los reviews:

Bordebergia: cierto!yo también pieso que Aizen en el fondo, pero muuuuuy en el fondo debe ser un buen tipo, aunque hay momentos en los que caigo en la duda XD yo de pequeña no tuve tantas pesadillas, pero cuando las tenía eran feas y al menos yo pienso que para una niña debe ser traumático ver a alguien empalado en una torre. Nos leemos luego!

Saludos!

Kaizene: Me alegra que te haya gusta el cap *salta de alegría* espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado y si hay alguna observación que quieras hacer será bien recibida :3

Saludos!

Sin nada más que agregar...

Reviews? ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí toy! yayyyy! no he muerto! :D como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que me están ayudando a escribir ésta historia. y les recomiendo leer las notas finales para que no me maten T^T

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

PD: Perdón por la tardanza

Enjoy!

* * *

Nee... Aizen tou-san?

Capítulo 8

Hikari poco a poco iba despertando, sentía sus ojos pesados y un leve dolor de cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba peleando contra Nnoitra y que él la había lanzado contra una torre. Luego de eso no recordaba nada más, ni mucho menos como había terminado en su habitación.

Intentó levantarse, pero las fuerzas le fallaron y volvió a caer en su cama. Soltó un suspiro de resignación. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? tal vez sólo unas horas. Sintió como se acercaban unos rieatsus muy conocidos para ella. Eran Gin y Tousen, ellos podrían aclararle algunas de sus dudas.

\- Nee Hikari-chan, somos Tousen y Gin - se anunció el hombre zorro. No sabía si la menor ya estaba despierta o aún seguía dormida - vamos a entrar - dijo para luego abrir la puerta.

\- Ohayo, Gin-sama, Tousen-sama - saludó la niña aún recostada en su cama.

\- Que bueno que ya despertaste - dijo Tousen.

\- Emm... cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

\- Un día entero - dijo Gin con una sonrisa divertida - pareces una loca - dijo refiriéndose al cabello castaño de la niña que estaba todo alborotado y enredado, asemejándose a una versión despeinada del peinado de Kenpachi Zaraki.

\- e...¡¿EH?! - exclamó pasándose las manos por su alborotado cabello para acomodarlo aunque sea un poco. Cuando se calmó volvió a preguntar - y cómo llegué a mi habitación?

\- Aizen-sama te cargó y te trajo hasta aquí - dijo el peliplateado como si fuera algo normal, pasando por alto el leve sonrojo que se formó en las mejillas de la niña por la vergüenza.

\- Hikari, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte - dijo Tousen - durante la pelea realizaste unos kidos de alto nivel que no recuerdo haberte explicado. Me sorprendió mucho que te hubieran salido bien.

\- Si, a mi también me sorprendiste - dijo Gin - y creo que más de uno no se esperaba eso.

\- La verdad no sé que fue lo que hice - dijo la menor con una mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa - recuerdo que lo único que quería en ese momento era detener el cero de Nnoitra-san. Las palabras salieron solas, ni siquiera sé lo que dije.

\- Nee Hikari-chan - el peliplateado hizo un mohín - nos preocupaste bastante cuando saliste disparada contra una torre. Tu padre, Tousen y yo estuvimos a punto de detener el encuentro cuando vimos tu resurrección, que por cierto es muy bonita.

\- Desataste un poder increíble - apoyó el moreno con asombro. Hikari solo se preguntaba de que rayos estaban hablando.

\- Pero... yo no recuerdo nada de eso - dijo, mientras que en los rostros de ambos ex capitanes se reflejaba confusión -

\- Esto está muy raro - dijo el moreno pensativo - habrá que hablarlo con Aizen-sama.

\- y qué pasó con mi zanpakuto? - preguntó la niña

\- Szayel la tiene guardada en su laboratorio - respondió Gin. La castaña hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, ya se estaba aburriendo de estar tumbada en su cama y quería estirar las piernas. Tousen la detuvo tomándola de los hombros.

\- Será mejor que descanses. Mañana podrás levantarte.

\- pero me siento bien - insistió.

\- por favor Hikari, solo descansa - dijo Gin con un ligero toque de seriedad. La menor sintió que el ambiente se tensaba. Tal vez era mejor no seguir insistiendo.

\- aaah, de acuerdo - dijo con molestia fingida, que hizo reír a los dos ex capitanes, aliviando el ambiente tenso que se había formado antes.

\- Nosotros ya debemos irnos, nos vemos luego Hikari-chan - se despidió Gin.

\- Hasta Luego, Hikari - dijo Tousen para retirarse junto con el hombre-zorro.

La niña daba vueltas en su cama, intentando dormir un poco, aunque considerando que no había comido nada en todo un día era difícil conciliar el sueño con el estómago rugiendole cada cinco segundos. Habría sido buena idea pedirle a Gin y Tousen que le llevaran algo de comer. No lo había pensado antes simplemente porque en ése momento... no tenía hambre!

Luego de un rato sintió unos rieatsus que se acercaban. Los reconoció fácilmente; eran Grimmjow, Harribel y Nnoitra. Escuchó como tocaban la puerta y luego de que ella dijera un "adelante", ésta se abrió dejando ver a los tres Espadas.

\- Oi Hikari - saludó el peliazul con una sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Gin-sama nos dijo que ya habías despertado, así que vinimos a verte - dijo la mujer rubia. Hikari se fijó que Nnoitra mantenía la mirada baja. Lo cierto era que el pelinegro se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho a la niña. Al finalizar el encuentro había entrado en razón y se había sentido un imbécil por haberse dejado llevar por su ira y quien sufrió las consecuencias había sido la niña, quien no tenía la culpa de nada.

\- Nnoitra-san? pasa algo? - preguntó preocupada la castaña. El pelinegro no dijo nada. Harribel y Grimjow ya sabían lo que pasaba, sabían que la Quinta se sentía mal por haber golpeado de esa manera la menor y no se dignaba siquiera a mirarla. Ellos dos ya habían tenido una charla-regaño con el pelinegro por su comportamiento después del encuentro y digamos que el Espada no estaba de muy buen humor.

\- No... nada - dijo seca y fríamente.

\- A mi no me engañas, Nnoitra-san - dijo sonriendo para intentar animar al pelinegro, quien no cambió su expresión. Hikari borró su sonrisa y se levantó de su cama para acercarse al Espada tomando la manga de su traje intentando que la mirara, cosa que el arrancar no hizo - estás seguro de que...

\- ya dije que no es nada! - gritó soltándose bruscamente del agarre, haciendo que la castaña pegara un pequeño saltito hacia atrás por el susto. Rápidamente Grimmjow se puso entre la niña y el pelinegro, tomando a éste último por el cuello sin importarle que fuese un rango más alto que él.

\- No la trates así imbécil - exclamó zarandeándolo - ella sólo está preocupada por ti - gritaba. Harribel se acercó a Grimmjow

\- Vete con Nnoitra, yo le explicaré la situación a Hikari - dijo con su voz seria. La Sexta soltó al pelinegro y cuando se calmó volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

\- Ven conmigo - dio serio.

\- Es una broma! yo no iría contigo ni a la esquina! - bramó furioso.

\- Nnoitra, ve con Grimmjow - la Rubia le dedicó una mirada fría.

\- Tsk! está bien - de mala gana, el pelinegro salió de la habitación seguido de la pantera. Cuando ambas féminas quedaron solas, La mayor se sentó en la cama, palmeando un lugar a su lado para indicarle a la niña que se sentara.

\- No sé que le pasa - dijo con enojo en su voz, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Durante el encuentro, Nnoitra recordó a su antigua rival Nelliel - Hikari ponía toda su atención al relato de Harribel- hace un tiempo, Nelliel era la tercera Espada y Nnoitra era el Octavo. Él siempre quería pelear contra Nelliel para demostrar que era mas fuerte, pero nunca pudo derrotarla. Y sumándole a eso que no le agrada que una mujer sea más fuerte que él...

\- Entonces si lo vencí? - Gin y Tousen le habían dicho de se resurrección, pero nunca le dijeron quien había ganado el encuentro.

\- No lo recuerdas? - preguntó la morena

\- lo último que recuerdo fue que salí volando contra una torre

\- entonces, te contaré todo.

Mientras tanto, La Quinta y Sexta Espada caminaban en silencio, sin un rumbo fijo. El pelinegro iba absorto en sus pensamientos; quería disculparse con la menor, pero su orgullo no lo dejaba.

\- Deja de seguirme - dijo el pelinegro sin siquiera voltear a ver la pantera, que iba unos pasos detrás de él.

\- Debes disculparte con ella - dijo el peliazul con un ligero tono de reproche, ignorando el comentario anterior del arrancar. La Quinta Espada se detuvo del golpe.

\- y tú desde cuándo me das órdenes? - Nnoitra volteó a verlo con molestia marcada en su rostro.

\- sabes que tienes que hacerlo.

\- ya lo sé, pero no se como - dijo bajando la voz y desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- solo deja tu maldito orgullo de lado - dijo Grimmjow ya un poco molesto. No tenía paciencia para estar de psicólogo de los demás. - si haces eso lo demás vendrá solo.

\- Tsk, está bien. Lo intentaré.

\- Entonces vamos.

Al llegar de nuevo a la habitación, Hikari vio como Nnoitra se acercaba a ella aún sin querer mirarla a la cara. A paso lento se sentó en el borde de la cama de la niña, quien lo miraba atentamente. Harribel y Grimmjow estaban de pie en el marco de la puerta

\- Yo... - hizo un esfuerzo para tragarse su orgullo y prosiguió - Lo siento, por haber dejado que la rabia me cegara y haberte hecho daño, y también por como te traté hace unos momentos - dijo aun sin atreverse a mirar a la niña. Ella le sonrió.

\- No te preocupes Nnoitra-san, gracias a ti pude ver cual es mi potencial - aprovechando que el pelinegro se había sentado en la cama, ella se levantó y lo abrazó sorprendiendo al Espada, pero que luego de unos segundos correspondió el gesto.

\- que sepas que me he tragado mi orgullo, así que me debes un combate - dijo sonriendo, separándose un poco de la menor para revolverle los cabellos cariñosamente.

\- trato hecho - aceptó la castaña sonriendo de manera confiada. Ese lindo momento fue cortado por un rugido proveniente del estómago de Hikari, quien tomó su almohada y se cubrió con ella. Los demás Espadas presentes ahogaron una risa.

\- Ya sé, espera aquí, ya vuelvo - dijo el pelinegro y acto seguido desapareció usando Sonido, dejando a la menor con los ojos como puntitos. Luego de unos poco minutos el Quinto Espada regresó con una bandeja en las manos - Espero que te guste. Tómalo como un pequeño regalo de disculpas. - La menor sonrió al ver que el pelinegro le había hecho un sandwich como el que ella le había preparado unos días atrás. Sin más se dispuso a comer.

\- Itadakimasu! - exclamó feliz.

Mientras tanto, en las dependencias de Szayel, se encontraban el científico pelirrosa y el Emperador de las Noches discutiendo sobre las habilidades de la infante.

\- Al parecer ustedes están más conectados de lo que creía.

\- La única forma de que hubiera podido realizar esos kidos es que sacara la información de mis recuerdos. Tousen afirmó que no la había enseñado ningún kido de alto nivel - explicó Aizen.

\- Aunque ése último kido no terminó de realizarlo.

\- Era el Hado 90, yo sólo lo he realizado una vez y no fue un total éxito. Cuando estaba realizando el conjuro su voz se escuchaba apagada. Tal vez los gritos de Nnoitra la hicieron volver en sí.

\- interesante... Aizen-sama, necesito su consentimiento para proceder a hacerle unos exámenes a Hikari-san - dijo, esperando que el castaño le diera permiso. Desde su punto de vista le parecía muy necesario para saber que tipo de conexión había entre ellos dos. Tal ves hasta podría resolver varias dudas.

\- y que clase de exámenes serían esos? - Preguntó Aizen. Mientras, Szayel reía internamente al notar el tono ligeramente defensivo que había usado su superior. Al parecer le preocupaba su mini clon.

\- Le aseguro que no será nada peligroso. Sólo unas muestra de sangre, ADN y algunas preguntas que me gustaría que respondiera. Incluso si no recuerda, entonces la ayudaré a recordar - dijo sonriendo con confianza.

-...- Aizen no respondía, hasta que luego de algunos segundos que había aprovechado para considerar todas y cada una de las posibilidades, dijo - de acuerdo, pero yo estaré presente durante las pruebas e interrogatorios - sentenció. El Octavo Espada sonrió de lado. Al parecer el instinto paterno del castaño comenzaba a salir a flote.

\- Por supuesto, Aizen-sama - hizo una reverencia - Ahora con su permiso, me retiro - El ex capitán asintió y el Espada se marchó, dejando sumido en sus pensamientos al castaño.

Continuará...

* * *

Lo sé, está algo corto el cap, pero me exprimí demasiado la cabeza para que saliera algo coherente. Por favor no me lancen tomates Además ya sentía que me estaba tardando demasiado. Pero la universidad también ha estado acaparando gran parte de mi tiempo.

Me gustaría aclarar que no sé cuando pueda subir el siguiente capítulo, puesto que en la situación actual de mi país está algo (muy) complicada, y aunque no lo crean ésto también me afecta a la hora de escribir, sumándole a eso que ahora hay una especie de "racionamiento de wifi" como lo llamo yo.

Sé que esto suena como una excusa de mi tardanza. Perdón por eso. Sin embargo haré mi mayor esfuerzo para actualizar cada cierto tiempo y no dejar abandonada ésta historia.

Sin nada más que decir, Nos leemos en el siguiente cap :3


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaa! no he muerto ^^u sé que me he tardado demasiado en subir el siguiente capítulo, y sé que no hay ninguna excusa válida para tanta tardanza. Aún así les pido disculpas por eso y que sepan que intentaré en lo posible actualizar mas seguido.

Ahora si, disfruten el capítulo :)

* * *

 _ **Nee.. Aizen tou-san**_

Capítulo 9

Por fin, ya había terminado su semana de castigo, y lo primero que hizo al salir de su confinamiento fue usar su Sonido hasta llegar al domo de Las Noches y respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Afortunadamente, esa semana no había sido tan aburrida como hubiera pensado. Nnoitra había ido a visitarla durante sus ratos libres y le había dado algunos consejos para la batalla o simplemente para hablar de cualquier estupidez y pasar un buen rato.

Con Grimmjow sus almuerzos eran muy divertidos. Más de una vez estuvo apunto de morir atragantada por reírse de sus chistes. Pero con Ulquiorra era otra cosa. Cada vez que era él quien la vigilaba era aburrido; había intentado sacarle conversación, mas el Espada solo se limitaba a responderle con monosílabos para luego sumirse en un silencio, que mas que ser tranquilo era aburrido. Al menos aquella rutina no duró mucho; por lo que le había dicho Grimmjow, lo habían mandado a una misión junto con Yammy.

Con Harribel y sus fracciones hablaban cosas de chicas, incluso se podría decir que "chismoseaban" un poco y le contaban lo que ocurría en el palacio.

Gin y Tousen también la visitaban; la ponían al tanto de lo que pasaba afuera, al igual que Harribel, pero con detalles más precisos. Tousen la consentía llevándole comida, en su mayoría postres, que ella compartía con Wonderweiss, quien a veces lo acompañaba.

No había vuelto a ver a Aizen desde el encuentro con Nnoitra. Suponía que estaba ocupado así que no le dio mas vueltas al asunto. Decidió ir a verlo al Salón del Trono.

Una vez frente a la gran puerta, tocó, y al escuchar un "adelante" entró. Aizen estaba como siempre sentado en el trono y a su lado estaban Gin y Tousen.  
\- Buenos días Aizen-sama, Gin-sama, Tousen-sama - saludó cortésmente a cada uno haciendo una leve reverencia.

-ohayo Hikari-chan - saludó feliz en peliplateado, mientras que Aizen y Tousen asintieron levemente con la cabeza.

-disfrutando de tu libertad? -preguntó Aizen con un deje de diversión.

\- jeje si, algo así tou-san - dijo ella con sus manos detrás de su nuca.

\- espero que hayas aprendido la lección - Aizen la miraba con una ceja alzada

\- si si si si si! Aprendí la lección! - se apresuró a asentir varias veces de forma brusca bajo la mirada divertida de los tres ex capitanes

\- eso es bueno. Por cierto, necesito que vayas a la sala de reuniones hoy a las 4 pm

-um.. puedo saber por qué? -preguntó Hikari. Era la primera vez que la citaban formalmente a una reunión con los demás Espadas.

\- No te preocupes Hikari-chan, no es nada malo - dijo Tousen

-entiendo... De acuerdo, ahí estaré - aceptó sonriendo - bueno, iré a comer algo. Hasta luego Aizen tou-san, Gin-sama, Tousen-sama! -se despidió sonriendo, gesto que imitaron los otros tres.

-*que raro, una reunión con los Espadas? Tal vez pueda hablar con Harribel-san o Grimmjow san luego* - pensó para luego encaminarse hacia la cocina.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando por uno de los pasillos aparencen Loly y Menoly; iban hablando entre ellas o mas bien, Loly se veía enojada y caminaba dando zancadas largas mientras que su compañera tenía que casi trotar para ir a su lado, al tiempo de que intentaba razonar con ella.

\- vamos Loly, creo que estas llendo muy lejos. No creo que sea buena idea - decía la rubia.

\- cállate! No seas cobarde... Oh! Pero que tenemos aquí - frenó de golpe al ver a Hikari, la causa de su mal humor - pero si es nuestra querida mini copia barata de Aizen-sama - dijo con sorna - qué pasa? Por qué me miras así?

Hikari al escuchar la forma en que la llamaron automáticamente frunció su ceño y apretó los puños. Definitivamente no podría llevarse bien con esas dos, o por lo menos con la pelinegra; Menoly parecía ser un poco más razonable.

Intentó pasar de largo, pero Loly la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo con fuerza, aumentando el enojo de la castaña.

\- te enojaste? Pero si sólo estábamos jugando - dijo con voz fingida. Hikari, haciendo uso de su paciencia y autocontrol, la miró con una expresión seria.

\- primero, no me llamo así. Y segundo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo escuchando comentarios hipócritas

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó fuera de sus cabales.

\- lo que oíste. Ahora, si me disculpan - dijo dando media vuelta para irse. Sin darse cuenta de que la pelinegra había sacado su daga para atacarla.

\- Oi Loly! Qué haces?! - exclamó en un susurro para que la castaña, quien poco a poco se iba alejando, no se diera cuenta y que la situación pasara a mayores. Sostuvo con fuerza la mano de su compañera.

\- suéltame! Acabaré con ella aquí y ahora - dijo cegada de ira con su rostro contraído en una expresión de molestia.

\- No! Ésto es demasiado. Sabes lo que nos haría Aizen-sama?

\- tch! - se soltó bruscamente del agarre de la rubia - ésto no se quedará así. Esa maldita me las pagará

\- deberías cuidar tu boca... Arrancar

\- H..Harribel-sama - tartamudeó Menoly

\- Les daré una oportunidad para que recapaciten e intenten tratarla con más respeto. La próxima vez que ocurra ésto me veré obligada a comunicárselo a Aizen-sama, ha quedado claro?

\- s.. Sí- dijeron las dos con la cabeza agachada. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, la Tercera Espada había desaparecido usando sonido.

-* aaaah rayos! Porqué son tan molestaaas! No la soporto! Bueno, al menos Menoly no me molesta tanto... Pero aún así! Calma Hikari, ella lo que busca es justamente ésto, que te enojes, no le des la satisfacción* - la menor intentaba apaciguar su enojo mientras se revolvía bruscamente sus cabellos.

Al llegar a la cocina se dispuso a preparase un sandwich y un té frío. Mientras comía, sintió el rieatsu de Harribel acercándose .

\- ohayou Harribel-san! - saludó al ver a la rubia

\- cómo estás? Ya fuiste a dar una vuelta?

\- Sip, subí hasta el domo del palacio y después fui a saludar a Aizen-sama; estaba con Gin-sama y Tousen-sama también. Por cierto, me dijeron que fuera hoy a la sala de reuniones a las 4, habrá una reunión con los Espadas?

-mmm... No me han informado nada. No les preguntaste?

\- si, pero sólo me dijeron que no era nada malo

\- entonces habrá que esperar a ver - dijo dándole una mirada de confianza - y dime, qué más has hecho? Algo interesante?

\- pues.. Después de que salí de la sala del trono me encontré con Loly y Menoly - dijo con molestia al recordar el encuentro - no fue un momento muy agradable

\- en serio? Qué pasó? - pregunto la Tercera haciéndose la desentendida. Había escuchado la respuesta de la menor a las dos arrancars y le pareció muy madura de su parte.

\- siempre que me las encuentro me empiezan a molestar. Ésta vez ya es la segunda - dijo soplando un mechón de cabello que le caía en medio de la cara - aunque más que todo es Loly quien me molesta más; Menoly se mantiene al margen.

\- no dejes que eso te afecte. Ella siempre es así y más con quienes son más cercanos a Aizen-sama. Es algo obvio que está celosa - dijo con un poco de gracia

\- si, me di cuenta. Además... - la menor se acercó un poco a la Espada - creo que le gusta Aizen-sama - dijo casi susurrando con cara de haberse enterado del chisme más grande de la historia. Harribel se limitó a soltar un pequeña risa.

\- porqué lo dices? - preguntó en tono divertido.

\- el día del encuentro con Nnoitra-san, cuando llegue al domo la ví observandolo como boba. Menoly intentaba hacer que volviera en sí - dijo tratando de contener su risa.

\- que extraño - dijo con sarcasmo rodando los ojos - yo creo que más bien le tiene una admiración ciega.

\- eso espero... No puedo imaginarmela a ella junto a Aizen-sama... *que Loly fuese mi mamá? Nooo! wacala fuchi que asco!* Uy que raro! - exclamó horrorizada al pensarlo un momento.

\- jaja. Se podría decir que las dos lo admiran mucho, aunque Loly roza el nivel de fanatismo enfermo. Aizen-sama tampoco les hace mucho caso; aveces, entran en la sala de reuniones para servir té y si no es porque él las hecha, se quedarían a su lado durante toda la reunión.

\- eso es raro, muy raro - el rostro de la menor era todo un poema - bueno, dejando eso de lado, no he visto a Grimmjow-san hoy?

\- yo tampoco lo he visto. Lo más probable es que esté de misión.

-raios, quería ir a jugar con él - dijo haciendo puchero con cascaditas en los ojos.

\- no te preocupes. Él es como un gato, cuando menos lo esperes aparecerá - le sonrió - bien, debo ir con mis fracciones. Nos vemos luego Hikari-chan - se despidió.

\- hai, hasta luego - respondió. Terminó de comer y se dispuso a ir a su habitación para descansar un rato antes de la reunión.

Mientras iba caminando, se percató de que a lo lejos venía Grimmjow. La Tercera Espada tenia razón, en cualquier momento aparecería. Fue corriendo a su encuentro emocionada, pero al estar más cerca se percato de algo.

\- Grimmjow!... san? - su felicidad se transformó en preocupación al verlo con una enorme herida que atravesaba su torso, sin mencionar que había perdido el brazo izquierdo. Venía caminado a paso lento con una mirada de enojo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces usó Sonido para llegar en menos de un segundo con el peliazul.

-ay no, vamos con Szayel-san, el podrá ayudarte - y sin darle tiempo de decir o hacer algo, la menor lo tomó de su brazo sano llevándolo rápidamente con la Octava Espada.

Ambos corrían por los pasillos del inmenso palacio, la castaña no quiso usar su Sonido por miedo a lastimar o provocarle dolor al Espada.

\- Hikari, no es necesario q... - fue interrumpido.

\- no, no te dejaré así. Y estoy segura de que harías lo mismo por mi - dijo sin voltear a verlo. No se veían sus ojos pues una sombra los cubría. El peliazul se sorprendió un poco pero no dijo nada más. Al poco tiempo llegaron a las dependencias del pelirrosa.

\- Szayel-san! Necesito su ayuda! - gritó buscando con la mirada al científico, quien apareció alarmado por los gritos de la menor.

\- qué sucede Hikari-chan? - al ver a la Sexta Espada comprendió la situación - demonios Grimmjow, qué rayos te pasó? - le preguntó trayendo a su lado una silla para que el peliazul se sentara.

-tch, nada que te importe - respondió de mala gana tomando asiento. No le caía muy bien aquel sujeto, siempre le pareció raro.

\- por favor Grimmjow-san, deja que él te cure -le pidió mirándolo con preocupación dejando un poco descolocado al otro.

\- e.. Está bien - se resignó y el pelirrosa se dispuso a tratar las heridas. Por otro lado Hikari se percató de la hora que marcaba un reloj que había en el lugar y se alarmó. Faltaban poco menos de 10 minutos para las 4, la hora pautada para la reunión. Tendría que volar para llegar a tiempo. En momentos como éste odiaba que Las Noches fuese tan grande.

\- Ay no, debo irme. Szayel-san, te lo encargo - dijo apurada la menor saliendo del lugar.

\- entendido, Hikari-chan - le respondió el científico antes de verla desaparecer.

-*rayos! Porqué las dependencias de Szayel-san están tan lejos de todo!* - pensó frustrada mientras usaba su Sonido para llegar a tiempo. En el trayecto, se cruzó con varios arrancars, quienes sólo sentían una ráfaga de viento cuando ella pasaba por su lado. Cuando porfin llegó, tocó la puerta de la sala, pero al no escuchar ninguna respuesta entró, asomando primero su cabeza, pero al no ver a nadie adentro, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-*fiu... Aun no han llegado* - poco a poco iba recuperando el aliento después de haber usado Sonido para llegar rápido. Sin más, tomó asiento en una esquina de la larga mesa. Después de unos pocos minutos, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a el Emperador de Las Noches, seguido de los otros dos ex capitanes. Aizen tomó asiento en el extremo de la mesa como de costumbre, quedando Hikari a su derecha y Gin y Tousen de pié, a ambos lados del castaño.

\- Disculpa la demora, Hikari-chan - se excusó el mayor

\- no te preocupes Tou-san, yo llegué hace poco - sonrió al recordar la carrera que había dado hace unos momentos.

\- bien, debes estar preguntándote el motivo de ésta reunión, cierto? - la menor asintió - pues Szayel y yo estuvimos hablando y decidimos evaluarte cada cierto tiempo para ver como van evolucionando tus habilidades. Según me dijeron Gin y Tousen, no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó después de que Nnoitra te lanzara contra esa torre, no?

\- no, no recuerdo nada, aunque después Harribel-san me contó lo que sucedió después de eso, pero aún no entiendo lo que sucedió.

\- no te preocupes, aprenderás a controlar tu poder. - si bien era cierto todo ésto, en parte lo estaba usando como excusa para los exámenes que le haría Szayel para descubrir cómo evitar que la menor siguiera teniendo pesadillas con sus recuerdos del pasado. Era como tapar la verdad con la verdad.

\- De acuerdo - aceptó emocionada por la idea de llegar a ser tan fuerte como los Espadas. Pero también podría entrenar con su padre. Tal vez podría enseñarle a usar algunos kidos o bakudos y podría pasar más tiempo con él. Sonrió ante la idea - y... cuando empezaría? - preguntó emocionada.

-vaya Hikari-chan, tan emocionada estás? - Gin le sonrió.

\- debes tener paciencia, eso no se logra de un día para otro - dijo el moreno.

\- jeje está bien - llevó sus manos detrás de su nuca.

\- yo estaré presente durante las evaluaciones. Serán tres días a la semana empezando desde mañana a la misma hora de hoy en el laboratorio de Szayel - indicó el castaño.

-Bien, ahí estaré. Hay algo más de lo que quieran hablar?

\- no, eso es todo, puedes retirarte - dijo Aizen dándole una sonrisa. La menor correspondió el gesto y antes de irse se acercó y le dio un rápido abrazo murmurando un pequeño "gracias" para luego alejarse corriendo felizmente, dejando un tanto sorprendidos a los tres ex capitanes.

\- wow apuesto que eso no lo planeaste, no es así? Aizen-san? - el peliplateado lo miraba de forma pícara. El castaño intentaba mantener su cara seria de siempre, pero sus ojos ligeramente abiertos decían lo contrario. Una cosa era que lo abrazara cuando no había nadie cerca; pero otra era cuando estaban sus dos más fieles seguidores. Por otro lado, parecía entender el significado de aquel 'gracias'; si no se equivocaba, debía ser porque podría ser más fuerte y más poderosa. Pero para asegurarse le preguntaría en otro momento.

\- eso fue lindo - fue lo que dijo Tousen con una leve sonrisa. Aunque no lo hubiera visto, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado.

-ella en verdad te quiere. Ahora la pregunta es... Tú la quieres a ella? - le cuestionó el peliplateado en un tono un poco más serio al ex capitan, pero sin perder su sonrisa zorruna.

Aizen meditó su respuesta. Si bien era cierto que empezaba a encariñarse con la niña, tampoco podía decir que la quería. Eso podría significar un obstáculo para su plan de crear la Llave del Rey. Si se llegara a dar el caso, podría unir a Hikari a sus filas, junto con los Espadas.

Básicamente eso era lo que se decía para convencerse.

\- debo admitir que le he tomado un poco de cariño - dijo tranquilamente el castaño. Ante se respuesta el peliplateado abrió ligeramente sus ojos.

\- al igual que la mayoría - dijo Tousen.

-aree? Tú también Tousen-taicho? - Gin volteó a ver al moreno.

\- es una buena niña y comparte de forma justa los dulces con Wonderweiss.

\- eeh no creo que eso tenga mucho que ver - dijo el peliplateado con una gotita resbalando por su sien.

\- Bien, creo que ya es suficiente charla. Tousen, necesito que vayas al bosque de los Menos.

\- hai, Aizen-sama - hizo una leve reverencia y se dispuso a salir.

-También tú, Gin.

\- otra vez?! - se quejó haciendo un mohín, pero al ver la mirada de advertencia que le daba el castaño, se resignó a seguir al moreno hacia la salida.

Una vez solo, el castaño siguió pensando en la pregunta que le había hecho Gin momentos antes, intentando encontrar la forma de convencerse de que la menor sólo era un experimento que podría usar a su favor en sus planes. Sin embargo, de repente se le venían a la mente los breves momentos que había pasado con ella, haciéndole más difícil el tomarla como un arma.

Le costaba admitir que la quería e inconscientemente buscaba protegerla. Muy en el fondo de su ser estaba considerando la mínima posibilidad de parar todos sus planes por el bien de ella.

Claro que Aizen bloqueaba esos pensamientos. No se detendría por nada del mundo, seguiría adelante con su plan de destruir al Rey Espiritual. Eso era lo que de verdad quería... ¿verdad?...

.

Mientras, Hikari iba de regreso al laboratorio de Szayel para ver cómo seguía la Sexta Espada. Lo que más le preocupaba era la pérdida de su brazo. Quien sabe en que pelea se habría metido, ya después le preguntaría. Ahora lo que necesitaba era verlo, le había tomado cariño al peliazul. Hasta se atrevería a decir que lo considera como un hermano mayor.

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue a la pantera sin su típico chaleco y con el torso vendado, al igual que su hombro, donde le habían amputado el brazo.

\- ya he vuelto, que tal se encuentra, Szayel-san?

-está bien, solo perdió algo de sangre, pero nada grave. Aunque, le quedarán las cicatrices del torso *sin mencionar que también le quitaron su número* -dijo para sus adentros el pelirrosa. Se percató de ésto cuando iba a empezar a curar la herida del pecho de la Sexta, quien le había advertido que no se lo comentara a la menor para no preocuparla más...

 _ **Flashback...**_

\- Y bien? No vas a contarme cómo acabaste así? - preguntó al peliazul, que lo miró molesto.

\- tch, eres un chismoso, Octava - dijo con humor fingido.

\- sólo es curiosidad - se encogió de hombros - no me dirás que sólo fue una simple pelea de gatos, no?

\- me estás tomando el pelo? - el Espada estaba a punto de desenvainar su espada. Movimiento que le provocó cierto dolor en la espalda, que no pasó desapercibido para el de lentes.

\- uh? También ahí? - al ver la herida abrió los ojos - ésto no fue una simple pelea. En serio te quitaron tu número? - preguntó más serio.

-diablos, si te digo me dejarás en paz? - dijo ya fastidiado de la situación. El pelirrosa asintió - pero ni se te ocurra decírselo a Hikari, no quiero que se preocupe por mi.

\- de acuerdo - dijo, mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

\- fui al mundo humano sin permiso y peleé contra un shinigami, que resultó ser más fuerte de lo que pensaba - dijo con rencor en su voz al recordar el encuentro, al tiempo que señalaba la herida de su pecho - luego apareció Tousen y tuve que ir con él. Al llegar fuimos al salón del trono y digamos que le dije algunas verdades en su cara - sonrió con malicia - el bastardo se enojó y me corto el brazo para después destruirlo. Ahora, pusieron a un imbécil que se cree mejor que yo como Sexta Espada! Juro que mataré a ese idiota!

\- serás estúpido, cómo se te ocurre salir sin permiso? Y para colmo hacer enojar a Tousen? Agradece que no te cortó los dos brazos- fue todo lo que dijo Szayel

\- cállate, eso es mi problema - el pelirrosa sólo lo miraba indiferente - en resumidas cuentas eso fue lo que pasó. Pero en serio, no se lo digas a Hikari - le dio una mirada de advertencia.

\- está bien, está bien - suspiró - ahora, deja que te cure. Y que sepas que sólo lo hago porque ella me lo pidió.

\- tsk, como sea.

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

\- puedo verlo? - le preguntó la menor

-claro, pasa - le sonrió, para luego irse a revisar unas investigaciones.

La menor al ver al peliazul, se acercó corriendo.

\- Grimmjow-san, cómo te sientes? Te duele mucho?

-no tanto como antes - le respondió sonriendo para tranquilizarla

\- que bueno -soltó un pequeño suspiro - me tenías preocupada - le dijo haciendo un mohín, provocando una leve risa en el otro. Aunque la verdad, Hikari estaba enojada con él por ser tan imprudente.

\- ésto no es nada - dijo con confianza - se necesita mucho más para acabar conmigo.

-aún asi! - Grimmjow se sorprendió por el tono que había usado la castaña, que ahora tenía la mirada baja. No había podido mantener las apariencias; el último cometario hizo que explotara.

-Hikari?.. - vio una solitaria lágrima bajar por su mejilla. La menor al darse cuenta de eso, la secó rápidamente con su antebrazo.

\- yo... No soportaría perderte - dijo sin mirarlo. La pantera abrió sus ojos como platos - eres como un hermano para mi, así que no te atrevas a irte! No te lo perdonaría - al escuchar ésto Grimmjow sólo pudo sonreír de forma sincera y revolver los cabellos de la menor, quien lentamente levantó su cabeza para verlo.

-No te preocupes por eso, no tengo planeado morir aún - dijo, acercando a la castaña hacia él envolviéndola en un abrazo, que ella no dudo en corresponder descansado su cabeza en el hombro del peliazul, con cuidado de no tropezar las heridas del Espada

-te quiero - dijo en un murmullo, que el otro alcanzó a oír, dando un pequeño sobresalto, para luego mirarla con cariño y acariciar su cabello.

\- *definitivamente no pienso morir* - iba separarse del abrazo, pero se dio cuenta de que la menor se había quedado dormida.

Con cuidado la cargó como pudo, tarea que se le dificultaba al tener un solo brazo, pero aprovechando que ella se le había colgado del cuello, fue más fácil.

Prefirió usar sonido para pasar desapercibido ante cualquier arrancar chismoso y al llegar a la habitación de la menor, la colocó sobre su cama. Hikari, inconscientemente se había abrazado a cierto peluche con forma de murciélago, que era el que estaba más cerca de su alcance. Grimmjow, con una venita en la frente, le quitó el peluche con cuidado de no despertarla y le puso en su lugar el gatito azul, que la niña apretó contra sí; para después sonreír y salir en silencio.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Chaaaaan! Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la espera ^^u

Sé que ésta vez no hubo tanto fluff entre Aizen y Hikari, pero después lo compensaré, no se preocupen ;)

Ya la cosa se empieza a *0* y Aizen empieza a dudar de sus objetivos jummmmm... Zospechozo XD

Tengo una consulta que hacerles. Les parece que los personajes me están quedando un poco Oc? O están bien así?

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap! :D

Bye :3


	10. Chapter 10

He vuelto! y ésta vez no me he tardado tanto B)

 **Disclaimer:** (me había olvidado de ponerlo en el capítulo anterior XD) Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Troll Kubo-sama.

Enjoy! ;3

* * *

 **Nee... Aizen tou-san?**

 **Capítulo 10**

Abrió lentamente sus ojos sintiéndose un poco desorientada al principio. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación se levantó de golpe, quedando sentada sobre su cama.

\- Cómo rayos llegué a mi habitación? Lo último que recuerdo es que estuve con Grimmjow en el laboratorio de Szayel... Creo que me quede dormida - concluyó con cara de "really nigga?" - mooo, eso me pasa por usar tantas veces Sonido - llevó una de sus manos a su frente, cuando se fijó en cierto peluche de gatito azul. Supuso que el peliazul la había llevado hasta su habitación.

Se levantó y fue directo al baño para asearse. Al salir se vistió, peinó su cabello dejándolo suelto y salió directo a la cocina a comer.

\- *tal vez debería dejar de comer tanto* - pensó con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

Por el camino se encontró con Gin, quien la saludó y le recordó que tenía que ir ese día al laboratorio de Szayel para las evaluaciones sobre sus habilidades. Por poco lo había olvidado.

Como era su costumbre últimamente, se preparaba un par de sandwiches junto con un té. Tal parece que había heredado el vicio al té por parte de su padre, con la diferencia de que ella lo prefería frío.

Mientras desayunaba, la Quinta Espada también llegó a a cocina saludando alegremente a la castaña, que respondió de igual forma el gesto.

\- Qué pasa Chibi-chan? -dijo, sentándose frente a la niña - algo interesante?

\- naaah, no mucho - dijo dando otra mordida a su sandwich.

\- ya sé! Te apetecería ir a entrenar conmigo? - ofreció emocionado.

\- De verdad? - abrió los ojos contagiándose de la emoción del Espada.

\- Claro! Así pones en práctica las recomendaciones que te dije. Qué te parece?

\- Ok, sólo si prometes que no te enojarás si te gano - sonrió.

\- Jajajaja, me estás retando? - preguntó divertido.

\- No sé, tal vez si, tal vez no, quien sabe - dijo de forma juguetona, provocando una risa por parte del pelinegro.

\- Está bien, no me enojaré - le revolvió el cabello despeinándola - eso suponiendo que me ganes.

\- No me subestimes, Nnoitra-san - dijo haciendo puchero, mientras lavaba lo que había ensuciado para salir rumbo a la cúpula del palacio, cuando el pelinegro la tomó del hombro, deteniéndola.

\- Pero primero, hay que buscar tu zampakuto. Creo que la tiene Szayel.

\- Cierto, entonces vamos - y ambos fueron directo a las dependencias de la Octava Espada. Tal y como Hikari esperaba, el pelirrosa también le recordó lo mismo que Gin momentos atrás. Le agradeció por haberle guardado su arma y se fue con Nnoitra a la cúpula de Las Noches.

Una vez en campo abierto, se colocaron a una distancia considerable entre cada uno.

\- Bien, te atacaré, recuerda lo que te dije, no dejes aberturas.

\- Ok, lo intentaré - se puso en guardia tomando firmemente su katana. El pelinegro se acercó rápidamente para atacarla.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, él atacando y ella bloqueando, aunque ya le empezaba a costar pues se estaba cansando.

\- Vamos Chibi-chan! No bajes la guardia - dijo, para volverla a atacar, aprovechando que ella había dejado una abertura para darle un golpe no muy fuerte, o más bien un empujón, que la tumbó al suelo - y no dejes aberturas - le sonrió.

\- Podemos tomar un descanso? Me estoy muriendo -dijo con voz cansada estirándose en la arena respirando agitadamente.

\- En realidad creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente - se sentó junto a la castaña en la arena.

\- Mañana podemos entrenar otra vez?

\- Por supuesto! Mañana te enseñaré algunos trucos para atacar.

\- Yey! - alzó los brazos, aún estando en el suelo, acción que provocó una ligera risa por parte de su acompañante - y bien "sensei", cómo lo hice? - preguntó divertida.

\- Lo hiciste bien - felicitó - pero aun dejas aberturas y te cansas muy rápido, debes mejorar tu resistencia - la menor sólo suspiró con cansancio - aun te tienes mucho que aprender, mi querida discípula - dijo el pelinegro, poniendo voz de anciano sabio.

\- jaja Nnoitra-san! - Hikari se sentó y golpeó ligeramente el brazo del pelinegro mientras ambos reían.

\- Oye Hikari - la nombrada lo miró, señal de que le ponía atención - puedo preguntar... Qué clase de relación hay entre Aizen-sama y tú? - desde el día en que él junto con sus compañeros Espadas los encontraron durmiendo juntos había tenido dudas, que acrecentaron cuando se enfrentó a la menor. Fue cuando se percató del extraño el comportamiento del castaño.

Ésto tomó desprevenida a la castaña, que se quedó callada durante unos segundos pensando bien su respuesta. Nnoitra pensó que la había incomodado y que no había sido buena idea preguntar eso.

\- si no quieres hablar de eso no hay problema... - iba a decir algo más, pero Hikari lo interrumpió, negando con la cabeza.

\- Está bien - sonrió - aunque yo tampoco estoy muy segura... - volteó a ver el desierto que se extendía hasta perderse en el horizonte - sólo diré que... Creo que le agrado - el pelinegro se la quedó viendo esperando que dijera algo más, pero al ver que no diría nada más, no quiso seguir insistiendo en el tema.

\- Bien, creo que es hora del volver adentro - dijo, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano a la castaña mientras sonreía.

\- De acuerdo - aceptó la ayuda del pelinegro y ambos regresaron adentro del palacio.

La menor estaba sedienta después de pasar más de tres horas luchando, y apenas se despidió de Nnoitra, fue a guardar su zanpakuto a su habitación y luego se dirigió la cocina por un vaso con agua.

Al llegar se encontró con Ichimaru, que estaba sentado tomando una taza de té. Al ver a la menor le sonrió.

\- Hola Hikari-chan - saludó en tono medio cantarín.

\- Qué tal, Gin-sama?

\- Oh vamos, no hay necesidad de ser tan formal. Puedes tratarme de tú - ensanchó su sonrisa.

\- Oh, entiendo - dijo, mientras que se servía su vaso con agua y se recargaba en el lavadero.

\- Nunca te has preguntado de dónde sale el agua en Las Noches? - le preguntó el peliplateado. Ella lo pensó, pero no encontró ninguna respuesta coherente. Era bien sabido que en Hueco mundo no había ningún rastro de agua.

\- pues, no tengo idea. Usted.. digo, tú sabes Gin-sama? - se le hacía extraño hablarle de forma tan informal. Dio un profundo sorbo a su vaso.

\- sólo Gin - hizo un ademán con la mano, como diciendo 'así está bien' - y yo tampoco tengo idea. Una vez le pregunté a Aizen-sama, pero tuve un mal presentimiento, así que preferí quedarme con la duda.

La castaña, al oír eso rió con nerviosismo mientras disimuladamente tiraba la poca agua restante por el desagüe.

\- Supongo que es mejor así. Tampoco tengo ánimos de saber de dónde viene - dijo con una gotita en la sien.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, no tendrías que ir camino al laboratorio de Szayel? - la menor abrió los ojos y miró rápidamente el reloj que había en el lugar. Y efectivamente ya eran las 4 en punto.

\- Ay no, ya voy tarde. Debo irme. Nos vemos luego, Gin-sama! - sin siquiera darle tiempo al peliplateado se responder, salió disparada, literalmente, hacia las dependencias de Szayel.

\- Wow! Eso fue rápido - abrió ligeramente sus ojos - *ésto es un poco gracioso. Se parece a Aizen-taicho, pero no actúa como él. Esto se pondrá interesante* - sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

.

Le tomó alrededor de 5 minutos llegar a su destino, pues el trayecto era considerablemente largo. Entró estripitosamente a la estancia, intentando regularizar su agitada respiración mientras las miradas de cierto pelirrosa y el Señor de Hueco Mundo se posaban sobre la menor.

\- Perdón... Por la... Tardanza - decía cansada apoyándose sobre sus rodillas - no me di ...cuenta de la hora.

\- No te preocupes por eso - dijo el castaño - yo también acabo de llegar - le sonrió.

Hikari abrió ligeramente los ojos al reconocer la situación del día anterior, sólo que ahora invertida. Sonrió y se acercó casi trotando hasta estar al lado de Aizen.

\- Bien, supongo que ya podemos comenzar - dijo Szayel acomodándose sus gafas, ganando la atención de los dos castaños - primero, necesito hacerte algunas preguntas, de acuerdo? - miró a Hikari.

\- Está bien.

\- Para empezar, qué sentiste después de que Nnoitra te lanzara contra la torre?

\- Pues... Nada, quede inconsciente, no recuerdo nada después de eso - dijo un poco triste, al no poder ayudar con más información.

\- Y no sabes nada de los kidos que hiciste?

\- Sólo los que me enseñó Tousen-sama. Aunque hubo un momento donde dije algo sin pensar y luego una especie de escudo me protegió. Creo que era... Haku o shaku...

\- fue Danku - acotó el castaño - es un bakudo de alto nivel - explicó brevemente.

\- y no recordaste nada cuando lo dijiste?

\- no, sólo lo dije automáticamente.

\- Ya veo. Y cuando 'volviste', por decirlo de alguna manera, no tenías control de tu cuerpo?

\- Fue como si fuera recuperando mis sentidos y me sentía muy cansada. Recuerdo una imagen borrosa de Nnoitra-san, pero luego de eso, nada - explicó.

\- Entiendo - anotó algunas cosas en unas hojas, que la menor no llegó a ver bien y luego vio que se levantaba para buscar algunas cosas - ahora, necesito sacarte una muestra de sangre.

Fue cuando pudo ver que lo que traía en manos era una jeringa. Al ver semejante aparato de tortura se alarmó y se puso de pie, llamando la atención del castaño a su lado.

\- Sucede algo Hikari? - le preguntó Aizen al ver a la niña ligeramente más pálida de lo normal.

\- M.. me dan miedo.. Las agujas - a ojos de la menor, ahora mismo Szayel lucía como un científico loco malvado - no quiero - dijo a punto de hacer un berrinche.

\- Tranquila Hikari-chan, sólo será un pequeño pinchazo - intentó calmarla en vano el pelirrosa.

\- Eso es mentira! Al final termina doliendo un montón! - le recriminó apuntando con su dedo índice al Espada. Iba a decir algo más cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al voltear a ver supo que era su padre.

\- Te prometo que no dolerá - le dijo calmado, dándole un sonrisa para tranquilizarla. La menor, aun un poco temerosa, volvió a sentarse. Buscó la mano del mayor para sujetarla, mientras estiraba el otro brazo. Por su parte, Aizen se sobresaltó un poco, pero no apartó su mano. Si bien, él no le tenía fobia a las agujas, supuso que sería parte de la personalidad hollow de la niña.

Szayel se sentó frente a la castaña y luego de desinfectar el lugar donde la pincharía, acercó la aguja bajo la atenta mirada de la ojimarrón. Y apenas rozó la piel, lo último que supo era que ya no tenía la jeringa en la mano.

Hikari en un autoreflejo la había pateado, mandándola a volar hasta quien sabe donde.

\- eh... - el pelirrosa tenía los ojos como puntitos

\- uy jeje.. Perdón - dijo nerviosa con una gotita en la sien.

Luego de varios intentos donde ella incluso había usado Hierro para que esa cosa no la pinchara, al final Szayel optó por amarrarle las piernas para que no lo pateara, pues en el último intento casi la rompe las gafas.

Cuando por fin obtuvo la muestra de sangre y salió ileso, sonrió victorioso mientras sostenía el frasquito con el líquido carmesí como si fuera un trofeo.

\- Listo Hikari-chan, verdad que no dolió? - dijo mientras guardaba las cosas que había usado.

\- Si dolió - le dijo haciendo puchero.

\- Vamos, no fue para tanto - dijo restándole importancia mientras le desataba las piernas.

\- Ya hemos terminado? - preguntó Aizen.

\- Si, eso es todo por hoy.

\- Yeyyy! - celebró la pequeña - entonces hasta luego, Szayel-san! - se despidió animadamente mientras salía del lugar, siendo seguida por el Emperador de Las Noches, que sólo hizo un ademán con la mano como despedida.

Una vez fuera del lugar, la niña se percató de que el mayor la seguía y decidió esperarlo.

\- Nee tou-san. A dónde vas ahora? - le preguntó cuando el castaño la alcanzó.

\- Sólo iré a la cocina por un té - le dijo con su típica expresión calmada - quieres venir conmigo? - preguntó a Hikari, que estaba un paso detrás de él. A ella se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Siiii! - aceptó feliz y emocionada.

Así, ambos castaños iban caminando tranquilamente en un cómodo silencio. De vez en cuando se cruzaban alguno que otro arrancar que les saludaba con una reverencia, y la menor veía como su padre respondía con un ligero asentimiento, por lo que decidió imitar el gesto por cortesía.

En un momento, Aizen recordó la situación del día anterior y decidió preguntarle a la niña.

\- Hikari - llamó y ella se le quedó viendo con sus enormes ojos marrones - ayer... Puedo saber porqué me diste las gracias? - quería confirmar sus sospechas. La niña por su parte no esperó que le preguntara eso y debía admitir que le daba un poco de pena, pero no podía evitar la situación.

\- Pues porque... - bajó un poco la mirada - me sentí feliz al saber que estarías conmigo - ambos se habían detenido en medio del pasillo - quise agradecerte por pasar tiempo conmigo, aun cuando sé que tienes muchas ocupaciones siendo alguien tan importante - una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios.

Aizen nunca pensó que ese sería el motivo; pensaba que, al igual que la mayoría, buscaba poder. Tal parece que se había equivocado. Y al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, de la nada vio en ella el reflejo de él mismo cuando era más joven. Casi por relfejo acarició la cabeza de la pequeña, quien volteó a verlo y al ver la sonrisa que le daba el mayor, ella también sonrió.

Tal vez por el hecho de que le recordaba a él mismo hace tiempo era la razón por la que actuaba de esa manera con ella. No quería que ella pasara por lo mismo que él, al poseer tal poder desde que tenía memoria y facilidad para controlarlo, provocando que la gente lo viera como una amenaza o sólo le tenían una adoración ciega.

Era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de proteger a alguien. Hikari estaba logrando destruir el muro que bloqueaba sus sentimientos, ese que colocó hace tanto tiempo. Y él inconscientemente, lo estaba permitiendo.

\- Siempre tendré tiempo para ti - le dijo con voz suave acariciando los cabellos de la menor - por cierto, te gustaría que te ayudara a practicar algunos Kidos?

La propuesta alegró de sobremanera a Hikari que aceptó emocionada, para luego abrazar por la cintura al mayor. Aizen, habiéndose percatado de que no habían terceros cerca, correspondió el gesto de su hija.

Al cabo de unos segundos Hikari deshizo el abrazo y los dos siguieron su camino.

\- Tou-san, crees que Szayel-san tenga que volver a sacarme sangre? - preguntó temerosa, pues no le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que volver a repetir la 'tortura' de ese día.

\- No lo sé, es probable - dijo tranquilamente fingiendo no haber notado la mueca de horror en el rostro de la menor.

\- Nooo - se lamentó.

\- Sabes? tú misma imaginas el dolor que sientes. Trata de no pensar en ello y no te dolerá - le aconsejó como todo un sabio.

\- Lo intentaré. Aunque, si es que hay próxima vez, tal vez patee esa cosa tan fuerte que llegará hasta el Seireitei y se le clavará a alguien en el ojo - dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos fingiendo estar enojada.

El mayor no supo exactamente porque, pero aquel comentario le había divertido. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo rió. No una risa burlona o egocéntrica. Era una risa sincera.

\- Otou-san! No es gracioso - se quejó en son de juego, lo que provocó que las risas del castaño continuaran y contagiaran a la pequeña.

En el pasillo resonaban las risas de los dos, que poco a poco se fueron calmando. Hace mucho tiempo que Aizen no reía de esa manera y Hikari disfrutaba de pasar un buen rato con su padre, ajena a cierta pelinegra que desde cierta distancia, la asesinaba con la mirada. Con ella también se encontraba su compañera rubia, que tenía una mirada un poco preocupada por el enojo de la ojirosa.

\- Cómo se atreve esa maldita? - dijo Loly desbordando de ira sin apartar la mirada de Hikari.

\- Tal vez deberías calmarte Loly, o Aizen-sama se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí - le dijo Menoly al darse cuenta de que su compañera iba aumentando gradualmente su rieatsu.

\- Acaso a ti no te enoja? - le cuestionó a la rubia con una mirada que rozaba la demencia.

\- No tanto, tú eres la que está obsecionada con Aizen-sama - ya no soportaba la actitud de Loly y quería hacerle frente a su locura, pues empezaba a cansarse de que ella la arrastrara en sus acosos constantes al Emperador de Las Noches.

La pelinegra, en un arranque de ira, tomó a Menoly del cuello y la estampó contra la pared, agrietándola.

\- En verdad crees que ésto está bien? Ella sólo es un asqueroso experimento fallido. No merece la atención de Aizen-sama.

\- Y tú si? - le preguntó con enojo liberándose del agarre de la pelinegra - me voy.

\- Lo sabía, sólo eres una cobarde! Me oyes idiota?! Una cobarde! - le gritó furiosa mientras la rubia sólo se alejaba a paso calmado ignorando los insultos. Luego, volvió la mirada a la castaña, que estaba a punto de perderse por los pasillos junto al mayor.

\- Definitivamente acabaré con ella - dijo con veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

.

.

Luego de que Hikari acompañara a Aizen, ella se despidió de él para ir a dar un paseo por el palacio. Esperaba poder encontrarse con Harribel o sus fracciones, pues sentía que había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había hablado con ellas, ya que sólo se había encontrado con la rubia.

Tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos que por poco y choca con cierto peliazul.

\- Deberías fijarte por donde vas, Hikari - le dijo en tono amistoso la pantera. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, lo habría mandado a la mierda.

\- Si jeje, lo siento - se disculpó por su torpeza, rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Estoy seguro que si hubiera sido Yammy, te habría aplastado - dijo con diversión en su voz mirándola de forma burlona.

\- Estás insinuando que soy enana? - le siguió la corriente fingiendo que se había enojado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Nooo que va - contuvo una risa.

\- Ya verás, algún día seré tan alta como tou-san - dijo con orgullo.

\- Jaja si claro - el peliazul le revolvió animadamente el pelo a la menor, despeinándola completamente.

\- Jajaja ay, Grimmjow-san! - entre risas, intentaba en vano detener la acción del Espada sin mucho éxito. Al cabo de unos segundos él la soltó y ella se acomodó el cabello como pudo - ya no te duele verdad? -se refirió a sus heridas.

\- No, ya no duele - miró de reojo el muñón vendado en lo que quedaba de su brazo.

\- Eso es bueno - sonrió tranquila - y... Puedo preguntarte cómo acabaste así? - lo miró alzando una ceja.

\- Sólo fue una pelea con un shinigami, nada de que preocuparse - el peliazul hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.

\- Seguro? - insistió

\- Seguro - al notar como la menor lo miraba mas intensamente, se puso un poco nervioso - ya en serio no fue nada. Sólo fui al mundo humano a dar un paseo y me encontré con ese shinigami; eso fue todo.

\- *suspiro* está bien, te creeré. Pero promete que no volverás a involucrarte en una pelea de no ser necesario - le dijo inflando las mejillas.

\- Está bien, lo prometo - dijo con voz cansada.

\- Por el meñique? digo.. por la garrita? - le sonrió extendiendo su dedo meñique. La pantera la observó divertido por la ocurrencia y extendió su dedo enganchándolo con el de la niña.

\- Por la garrita - la miró con cariño.

Pero no todo momento siempre puede ser color de rosa. Un arrancar se les había acercado diciendo que Aizen-sama requería la presencia de Grimmjow en el salón del trono, para luego irse por donde había venido. Como era de esperarse, el Espada puso cara de fastidio.

\- Tal vez sea alguna reunión importante de los Espada - dijo la menor.

\- *si tan solo supiera que ya no soy un Espada* - pensó un poco desanimado. No le agradaba la idea de mentirle - Si, puede que sea eso. Bueno, tengo que ir aunque no quiera. Nos vemos luego Hikari - le revolvió por última vez los cabellos y desapareció usando Sonido, principalmente para que ella no alcanzara a ver el raspón en su espalda, donde antes estaba su número, ya que su chaleco no lo cubría del todo.

\- Sí, hasta luego - dijo aun sabiendo que él no podía escucharla - puede que sea mi imaginación, pero creo que no me lo ha contado todo - se preguntaba a sí misma. Decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto.

.  
.

El peliazul ingresó de forma desganada a la sala del trono. En el lugar habían unos arrancars, el imbécil de Lupi, Ulquiorra y una mujer que no conocía. Se acercó a paso lento y desganado.

\- Hasta que al fin llegas, Grimmjow - la ahora Sexta Espada lo recibió casi escupiendo las palabras.

\- tsk, maldito sujeto - murmuró por lo bajo.

\- Bienvenida a Hueco Mundo, Inoue Orihime - la voz del Emperador de Las Noches resonó imponente en toda la sala. El castaño se acercó calmadamente hasta estar frente a la pelinaranja y la observó serio. Ella no respondió nada, sólo se limitó a mirarlo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

\- Ella será nuestra invitada en Las Noches. Además, es poseedora de un poder que rivaliza con el de un Dios. Inoue Orihime, por favor cura el brazo de Grimmjow - ordenó el castaño dándole la espalda a la mujer y dirigiéndose de nuevo a su trono. Ella se acercó al peliazul como si fuera un robot.

\- Sôten Kisshun - dijo con voz apenas audible.

\- Ésto debe ser una broma. Ni lo intentes humana. Su brazo fue destruido. Es imposible que lo cures! - Lupi, poco a poco se alteraba al ver como la pelinaranja, ignorando sus comentarios, restauraba con éxito el brazo de Grimmjow.

Apenas la luz dorada se desvaneció, el peliazul observó su brazo y lo movió, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden. También le había impresionado la habilidad de la chica. Ahora con su brazo de vuelta podría ocupar su lugar entre los Espada.

\- I.. imposible... No es verdad! - Lupi tenia la cara contraída en una mueca de sorpresa mezclada con enojo.

\- Su habilidad es rechazar los eventos. Incluso burlar a la muerte. Un poder digno de un Dios - explicó Aizen desde su trono.

\- Oi, humana, te falta aquí - Grimmjow se dio vuelta, dejando ver la piel raspada donde antes estaba su numero.

Ella obedeció y nuevamente el campo de luz dorada cubrió la espalda del peliazul.

\- Grimmjow, que diablos estas haciendo? - Lupi se horrorizaba al ver nuevamente el número 6 en la espalda del peliazul, que volteó a verlo con una expresión demente.

En menos de un parpadeo, Grimmjow había atravesado con su mano a la ahora ex Espada, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

\- tsk, Grimmjow, maldito - dijo enojado con un hilo de sangre saliendo de sus labios. La pantera solo le sonrió con locura y desde la mano que atravesaba a Lupi, disparó un Cero que lo desintegró, quedando sólo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo.

\- JAJAJAJAJA YO SOY EL REY! LA SEXTA ESPADA, GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ! JAJAJAJAJA!

La pantera reía descontroladamente y a sus pies, los restos de la antigua Sexta Espada. Los demás arrancars y Vasto Lorde lo miraban sin expresión alguna, como si la situación fuese algo normal en ese lugar. Y Aizen miraba con una pizca de diversión lo que ocurría.

Orihime estaba entre horrorizada y sorprendida ante lo que había pasado. Mataban a alguien frente a sus narices y nadie decía nada? Qué rayos pasaba ahí? Empezaba a dudar sobre su decisión de ir por su voluntad a Hueco Mundo. Tan solo esperaba que Ichigo y los demás pudieran ayudarla...

Continuará...

* * *

Qué pasa genteeee! :D cómo están? Qué les ha parecido este capítulo?

cualquier opinón o corrección es bienvenida.

Como siempre agradezco a las personas que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo :)muchas gracias!

y Bueno, nos leemos pronto :D


	11. Chapter 11

what's up, guys! aquí ta el nuevo capítulo B)

Como siempre le agradezco a Bordebergia por su ayuda; no sé qué haría sin ti ;u;

Discalimer: Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama

* * *

 **Nee... Aizen tou-san?**

 **Capítulo 11**

Luego de los acontecimientos en el salón del trono, Aizen ordenó que llevaran a Orihime a una habitación/celda y Ulquiorra sería el encargado de custodiarla.

El pelinegro obedientemente la escoltó y sin decirle nada la dejó sola, encerrada dentro de la estancia. La chica sólo se arrodilló angustiada por lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, y para desviar sus pensamientos, se concentró en observar la luna de Hueco Mundo.

Probablemente esa era la única cosa que le agradaba de aquel lugar. Así, paso horas observando el cielo nocturno, perdiendo de a poco la noción del tiempo, sin saber si era de día o de noche...

.

Volviendo con cierta castaña, el resto del día se la pasó vagueando hasta que se cansó. Y a la hora de dormir, le costaba conciliar el sueño, pues estaba emocionada por entrenar con su padre.

Se la pasaba constantemente vigilando el reloj y cuando por fin marcaba una hora decente para levantarse, corrió al baño para asearse como de costumbre.

Luego de pasar unos minutos intentando decidir que ponerse, optó por usar por primera vez su uniforme arrancar. Consistía en en chaleco largo con mangas hasta el codo, de cuello alto que llevaba abierto, con una camisa blanca debajo, junto con una falda-short que le llagaba hasta un par de centímetros por encima de la rodilla y para terminar, sus botas favoritas, que eran blancas con detalles plateados.

No lo había usado antes no porque no le gustara, es más, le encantaba, pero le parecía que llamaba mucho la atención. Sin embargo, pensó que la situación lo ameritaba.

-*es una ocasión especial*- se dijo a sí misma sonriendo, mientras terminada de recogerse el cabello para que no le estorbara. - Listo! Iré a buscar a Tou-san - apenas dijo eso su estomago rugió - aunque... Supongo que podría comer algo antes.

Mientras iba en busca de su desayuno se topó que la Quinta Espada quien la saludó revolviéndole el cabello sin importarle que lo tuviera recogido.

\- Nnoitra-san! - hizo un mohín intentando acomodar un poco su coleta - porqué a todos les gusta despeinarme? - se quejó, aunque a ojos del pelinegro le parecía algo gracioso y, hasta cierto punto, tierno. Sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

\- lo siento Chibi-chan, es que tu cabello se ve despeinable y pues, no me pude resistir - fue la excusa que dio, encogiéndose de hombros - además, es mi forma de saludarte - sonrió.

\- mooo, está bien, sólo por eso dejaré que lo hagas - vio como el pelinegro volvía a acercar su mano con claras intenciones de volverla a despeinar. Rápidamente atajó su mano - pero no a cada rato! - Nnoitra rió divertido.

\- ok, ok... Y bien? Quieres ir a entrenar ya?

Hikari abrió los ojos, lo había olvidado por completo. Pasó tanto tiempo emocionada por ir a practicar kido con su padre que no recodó el entrenamiento con Nnoitra. Intentaría explicarle lo mejor posible que no podría ir con él. Le rogaba al Rey Espíritu que no se enojara.

\- etto... Lo siento mucho Nnoitra-san, pero hoy no podré ir a entrenar contigo. Es que Aizen tou-san me ayudará a practicar kido y... ¡por favor no te enojes! - la menor tenía la cabeza baja temiendo ver una expresión molesta en el rostro del Espada. Ni cuenta se dió de su desliz al llamar a Aizen 'papá' claro que no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante.

\- Aizen... tou-san? - repitió con un deje de diversión. Sólo esas dos palabras bastaron que entender lo que sucedía con Aizen.

La menor se dio cuenta de su error e intento arreglarlo.

\- * rayos! Metí la pata otra vez. A éste paso todos en Las Nohes se enterarán y a puesto a que a papá no le gustará en lo más mínimo* eeeh No! Yo me refería a ... Bueno puesss... - por cada palabra que decía Nnoitra ampliaba más su sonrisa - ay Nnoitra-san, podrías em.. Mantener el secreto?... Por favor?

\- no te preocupes Chibi-chan, no diré nada.

\- gracias - lo miró sonriendo - y... Sobre lo otro, no te molesta, verdad? - colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja nerviosamente.

\- para nada! Lo entiendo. Cuando quieras entrenar sólo dime.

\- claro! En cuanto tenga un tiempo libre te buscaré - un rugido de su estómago interrumpió la conversación -ups jeje tengo hambre, debo irme. Hasta luego Nnoitra-san - se despidió agitando su mano. Antes de dar media vuelta el pelinegro la tomó del hombro deteniéndola.

\- y por cierto, no podría enojarme contigo - aprovecho para revolver el cabello de la niña y luego irse caminando tranquilamente. Si bien, se sintió un poco raro cuando dijo eso, pues no era normal que actuara así con alguien. Pero al fin y al cabo era verdad. Tal parece que la infante podía ablandar corazones. Y sospechaba que Grimmjow y Aizen habían caído también, al igual que él.

Hikari se quedó quieta unos segundos viendo por donde se había ido el más alto, para luego percatarse de su cabello.

\- ashh rayos - se quejó por lo bajo mientras se arreglaba como podía la coleta, al tiempo que iba caminado hacia la cocina por su preciado desayuno.

En el camino se encontró con Ulquiorra y detrás de él un arrancar empujaba un carrito con comida. Los saludó amablemente a ambos, pero sólo le respondió el arrancar. El pelinegro sólo la miró de reojo y siguió caminando, dejando a la castaña con un tic en su ojo izquierdo y una venita brotando se su sien.

\- qué le pasa? Eso fue grosero - intentaba calmar su enojo - bueno, ni modo. Al menos se digno a mirarme - siguió caminando sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Cuando ya estaba cerca de la cocina sintió el rieatsu de Harribel y sus fracciones. Emocionada, corrió hasta la puerta y al verlas las saludó alegremente.

\- Chicas! - se acercó a ellas, quienes la recibieron sonriendo.

\- que hay, Hikari! - saludó Apacci.

\- wow! Estas estrenando tu uniforme arrancar? - le pregunto Sun-Sun.

\- cierto, nunca te lo había visto puesto - dijo ésta vez Mila Rose.

\- aunque se te ve muy bien - Harribel le mostró el pulgar arriba, señal de que le gustaba.

\- gracias, es que... Aizen-sama me ayudará con algunos kidos - dija colocando sus manos detrás de su cuello - y decidí usarlo hoy.

\- que bueno que ya te lleves mucho mejor con él - dijo Harribel.

\- sabes cómo quedaría mejor? Que tal si abres un poco el escote? - dijo Apacci recargándose en el espaldar de su asiento. Hikari ladeó la cabeza un tanto confundida.

\- aún es muy pronto para eso Apacci - le regañó Sun-Sun poniendo de mal humor a la de cabello corto.

\- tiene que crecer un poco más - Mila apoyó a su compañera y Harribel asentía silenciosamente.

\- de acuerdo, puede que tengan razón. Pero estoy segura que cuando crezcas tendrás una buena delantera - dijo guiñándole un ojo a la menor.

\- delantera? - preguntó la castaña, que bajó la mirada a su cuerpo donde apenas y se notaba alguna que otra curva.

\- deja de pervertirla Apacci - regañó la morena, para luego mirar a la niña.

\- quieren decir que podría llegar a ser como Harribel-san? O como ustedes?

\- claro que si! Además de que llevas los genes se Aizen y pues... Quien sabe - Apacci se encogió de hombros bajo la mirada reprobatoria de las demás.

\- no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte ahora Hikari-chan - dijo Sun-Sun. La menor, haciéndole caso a la fracción, no pensó mas en ello y se dispuso a prepararse su desayuno y disfrutarlo en compañía de las cuatro mujeres. Pasaron un par de horas hablando de cosas de chicas, hasta que Hikari dijo que debía irse.

\- me gusto pasar tiempo con ustedes, pero debo irme a buscar a Aizen-sama. Nos vemos después - iba a dar media vuelta pero Apacci la detuvo.

\- espera Hikari, tenemos un regalo para ti - miró a sus compañeras y luego Harribel sacó un paquete de su hakama.

\- no era necesario - dijo la menor con modestia.

\- queríamos darte algo como muestra de aprecio - explicó Mila Rose.

\- además, es algo que puede ser de utilidad - continuó Sun-Sun. La castaña emocionada abrió el regalo, que era una caja mediana y delgada. Dentro, había una especie de cinturón de color azul marino con una especie de hebilla plateada a un costado y al fondo, un libro que por lo que alcanzó a leer, era del mundo humano - el cinturón es para que lleves tu zanpakuto en la cintura, envés de llevarla en la mano y el libro, Harribel-sama pensó que te gustaría, ya que no hay mucho que hacer en Las Noches. Es un regalo de parte de las cuatro.

\- ambas cosas están geniales. Muchas gracias! - exclamó feliz abrazando a cada una - lo usaré ahora mismo - tomó el cinturón.

Se lo colocó sin importar que no tuviera su katana, ya que la había dejado en su habitación. Además la ropa ocultaba la ebilla y parecía que fuese sólo un cinturón.

\- te queda muy bien. Casi te pareces a Aizen-sama - dijo Harribel.

\- en verdad muchas gracias - las mujeres hicieron un gesto como diciendo "no ha sido nada". La infante iba a tomar el libro para llevarlo a su habitación, pero Mila se ofreció a llevarlo. Hikari amablemente agradeció, se despidió de ellas y salió a buscar a su padre para poder practicar su kido.

Aunque en el encuentro con Nnoitra no había fallado al realizar alguno (de los que le había dado Tousen) también pudo ser pura suerte.

Usando la percepción del rieatsu, localizó al ex capitán en el salón del trono. No sintió la presencia de nadie más, por lo que supuso que estaría solo.

\- *umm... Ahora que lo pienso, sólo Gin y Tousen le hacen compañía a papá, y bueno aveces yo también* - sonrió levemente - *pero cuando no esta con ninguno de los tres, él se queda solo?* - puso su mano bajo su barbilla de forma pensativa - si fuera yo... Me sentiría sola - dijo en un susurro e inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma al pensar en la soledad que podría sentir su padre.

Al poco tiempo llegó a su destino y luego de tocar la puerta entró saludando al castaño, que como suponía, estaba solo en la sala, sentado sobre su trono.

Aizen le sonrió y le indicó que subiera adonde estaba el. Ella emocinada subió corriendo las escalinatas.

\- Ohayo, tou-san - saludó con una sonrisa apenas estuvo frente al mayor, que le sonrió como respuesta.

\- lista para practicar kido?

\- Hai! - asintió con la cabeza.

\- bien, vayamos al domo, allí hay suficiente espacio. - Ambos abandonaron el salón camino a las afueras del palacio, o al menos eso pensaba Hikari. Al salir a lo que debería ser el domo, quedo cegada por unos segundos por la intensa luz del día, quedando desconcertada.

\- pero.. Porqué es de día?! - Exclamó confundida mirando a todos lados - no se supone que siempre es de noche en Hueco Mundo?

\- um? No habías estado aquí?

-creía que sí. O es que cuando venía apagaban las luces? - dijo en tono divertido con una media sonrisa. Escuchó al mayor reír levemente.

\- tal vez estuviste fuera del domo. Aquí estamos dentro de el - le explicó - éste sol es artificial. Es una ilusión creada por mi zanpakuto - coloco una mano sobre la empuñadura, y fue cuando Hikari se percató de que la traía consigo.

\- Ooh genial - en sus ojos había un pequeño brillo observando su alrededor. Aizen la miró de reojo con cariño.

\- de acuerdo. Empecemos por un bakudo de bajo nivel. No vi que realizaras uno durante tu encuentro con Nnoitra - vio que la menor iba a objetar algo - Y el Danku no cuenta - la interrumpió con un deje de diversión

\- moo~ está bien. Cuál practicaré primero?

\- Bakudo #1 Sai. No deberías tener problema en hacerlo.

\- ese es el que ata las manos del enemigo a su espalda verdad? - el castaño asintió - entonces... Tendré que usarlo contra ti tou-san?

\- por mi no hay problema - se encogió de hombros. Con su rieatsu podría soltarse sin esfuerzo alguno.

\- bueno - dijo un tanto insegura. Se alejo hasta cierta distancia del mayor y se puso en posición para efectuar el bakudo.

\- Bakudo #1 Sai! - exclamó, pero para su sorpresa el castaño seguía como si nada - are... No funcionó, o si?

\- inténtalo otra vez, concéntrate - Hikari se colocó otra vez en posición y cerrando sus ojos para lograr mayor concentración, volvió a recitar el bakudo.

Con un poco de inseguridad pensando que tal vez había fallado de nuevo, abrió lentamente los ojos, para luego ver a Aizen con las manos inmovilizadas detrás de su espalda.

\- bien hecho Hikari - le dijo sonriendo. Usando su rieatsu se liberó y le acarició la cabeza a modo de felicitación y ella feliz cerró los ojos ante el gesto.

Mientras tanto, a cierta distancia de ambos castaños, se encontraban algunos Espadas contemplado entre conmovidos y anonados lo que sucedía.

\- madre santa... - a Nnoitra le había ganado la curiosidad y había ido a ver que tal le iba con el Kido. Pero nunca esperó ver eso.

\- en verdad son como padre e hija - dijo Harribel sonriendo, aunque no se notara por su traje y máscara hollow. Sus fracciones estaban ocupadas sacando fotos como si fueran paparazzis mientras fangirleaban.

\- cualquiera de nosotros habría terminado muerto después de eso - Grimmjow se encontraba sorprendido. Hace unos momentos Nnoitra casi lo había arrastrado para ver el entrenamiento de la niña; al principo no había querido ir, pero con lo que había visto, tal vez debería agradecerle a la Quinta, aunque le costara admitirlo.

\- qué esta pasando aquí? - apareció detrás de ellos Szayel. Pasaba cerca del lugar y le extrañó sentir el rieatsu contenido de sus compañeros reunido en un sólo lugar y que no se estuvieran peleando, por lo que movido por la curiosidad fue a ver.

\- eso es lo que pasa - el pelinegro le señaló el lugar donde se encontraba el motivo de su sorpresa. Szayel al ver lo que pasaba se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

\- eso... Eso es hermoso - parecía que hubiese visto el mismísimo paraíso, o tal vez el sujeto de prueba más extraño y facinante que nunca hubiera imaginado. Ante su comentario los demás asintieron en una perfecta coordinación.

Volviendo con los castaños, Aizen había decidió enseñarle ahora un hado. En la pelea había realizado exitosamente el primero, así que ahora subiría un poco la dificultad.

\- ahora quiero que realices el Hado #4 Byakurai.

\- yo sé cual es. Ese es el rayo que puede atravesar cosas, cierto? - vio a Aizen asentir.

\- intenta destruir aquella roca - le señaló una piedra más o menos grande que estaba a unos 200 metros. Ella asintió decidida y se concentró.

\- Hado #4 Byakurai! - de su dedo índice salió una rayo a gran velocidad, directo a su objetivo. Pero para su desgracia, apenas y logró hacerle una grieta.

\- eeeh?... Creo que no salió tan bien - se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

\- debe ser mas potente. Te mostraré - acto seguido el mayor levantó su dedo índice y apuntó a una roca que se hallaba un poco más lejos - Byakurai.

El rayo impactó en la roca y la atravesó, destruyéndola, quedando en pequeñas piedras. Hikari abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que su poder era mil veces más que el de ella, aparte de que estaba muchísimo más experimentado. Obviamente a él le resultaba fácil realizar aquel Hado.

\- jum... Presumido - se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado haciendo puchero, acción que al ex capitán le resultó un poco graciosa.

\- Estoy seguro de que tú también podrás hacerlo - la animó.

\- de verdad lo crees, Tou-san?

\- por supuesto. Además, eres mi hija después de todo - tarde se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Un poco sorprendido por lo que había dicho/pensado miró a la infante, que también le veía con sorpresa en sus grandes ojos marrones.

Ambos sin saber que decir o hacer, al final fue Hikari quien terminó rompiendo aquel silencio, abrazando por sorpresa al ex capitán, que dio un paso atrás por la impresión.

\- Hikari? - la llamó un poco descolocado al sentir que temblaba levemente - *esta.. llorando?* - no podía verle el rostro, pues ella lo ocultaba en su pecho. Pero luego empezó a oír unas leves risas. Ella lentamente levantó su cabeza con una sonrisa - pensé que llorabas - ella negó con la cabeza.

\- no, sólo estoy feliz - lo volvió a abrazar y ésta vez Aizen le correspondió con más naturalidad que antes.

Por otro lado, con los Espadas...

\- Kyaaa! - exclamaban las fracciones de Harribel, mientras que Grimmjow, Nnoitra y Szayel se tapaban los oídos.

\- Oigan, no hagan tanto alboroto o Aizen nos descubrirá - dijo un poco molesto la Sexta Espada.

\- vamos Grimmjow, no me dirás que no te ha sorprendido lo que acaba de pasar - le dijo la rubia.

\- bu.. bueno, sí pero... - fue interumpido.

\- Oh, parece que lograron domar a la pantera - se burló el pelinegro para luego reír.

\- eres el menos indicado para reírte Nnoitra - dijo Harribel inusualmente divertida.

\- eh... - paró en seco, sabiendo a lo que se refería la morena.

\- tal parece que ella se ha vuelto alguien especial para nosotros, incluso para Aizen - dijo Szayel acomodándose las gafas mientras sonreía. Los demás se le quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos - que?

\- también tú?! - exclamaron Grimmjow y Nnoitra al mismo tiempo.

\- admito que si - miró a otro lado un poco avergonzado.

\- es algo extraño viniendo de ti, sabes? - le dijo Nnoitra.

\- puede que si, pero ella es diferente - esbozó una leve sonrisa volviendo a contemplar a Aizen y Hikari que ya se habían separado, continuando con la práctica. Los otros lo imitaron quedando nuevamente en un silencio agradable.

.

.

.

Luego de terminar de entrenar su kido, ambos volvieron dentro del palacio, ella se despidió del castaño, para luego separarse tomando caminos distintos. Se sentía muy feliz y emocionada al pasar un rato agradable con su padre, a parte de que era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. Esperaba que se repitiera otra vez.

Iba caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando se le cruzó una idea. El palacio era muy grande y habían lugares a los que aún no había ido. Decidió ir a aventurarse a zonas desconocidas.

Sin más, usó Sonido y su percepción del rieatsu pasando por diferentes pasillos. De repente sintió un rieatsu desconocido; con cautela se acercó al lugar encontrándose con una puerta blanca idéntica a las otras en el palacio. Se acercó y cuando la fue a abrir se percató de que estaba cerrada por fuera; podía abrirla, pero se preguntaba que era lo que había que mantener encerrado. Con un poco de miedo abrió la puerta y se asomó.

Dentro sólo logró ver a una muchacha de cabello naranja arrodillada frente a una ventana con barrotes observando la luna de Hueco Mundo. Aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

\- etto... Hola? - dijo Hikari entrando a la habitación, pero sin bajar la guardia. La chica se volteó un poco asustada por la repentina visita.

\- eh... Hola - se relajó un poco al ver que era una niña, pero le incomodaba un poco el hecho de que se parecía mucho al hombre que la tenía presa en ese lugar. Ambas se quedaron observando un par de segundos, analizando a la otra.

\- em.. Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Hikari buscando un tema de conversación, dando un par de pasos más hacia la pelinaranja.

\- Orihime, Inoue Orihime - dijo con una muy leve sonrisa, relajándose ante la situación - y tú?

\- soy Hikari - sonrió y se acercó más a ella para tenderle la mano, en parte como saludo y también para que no siguiera en el suelo - vamos levántate - le dijo amablemente - puedo preguntar porqué estas aquí encerrada?

\- es una larga historia - dijo con expresión nerviosa estando ya de pie. Sintió como la niña halaba su mano y la guiaba a sentarse en el sofá que había en el lugar.

\- no te preocupes, tengo mucho tiempo libre. Pero si no quieres hablar de eso lo entenderé.

\- no, está bien - de alguna manera sentía que ella era la única en quien podía confiar en ese lugar. Esperaba no equivocarse - te lo contaré.

Hikari escuchaba con atención el relato de la joven e incluso llegó a sentir algo de pena por ella. Le contó sobre sus amigos, sobre sus broches y todo lo que había desencadenado los hechos, acabando ella como prisionera en Las Noches.

\- entonces tienes esas habilidades? - preguntó sorprendida la menor y Orihime asintió con una sonrisa tímida - pero porque decían que no serías de ayuda? Quiero decir, puedes revivir a alguien, no?

\- eso creo, pero en cuanto a mi ataque pues... Soy débil - dijo bajando la cabeza, refiriéndose más a su forma de ser que a sus habilidades.

\- yo no lo creo, me dijiste que viniste aquí por tu cuenta para proteger a tus amigos. Yo pienso que eso no lo haría una persona débil - le sonrió. La chica imitó el gesto agradecida por haberle animado aunque sea un poco. Lastimosamente, en ese momento la Cuarta Espada irrumpió en el lugar.

\- niña, qué haces aquí? - preguntó neutral. Hikari sintió que Orihime se tensaba.

\- hola a ti también, Ulquiorra-san - dijo la menor con una sonrisa falsa, intentando alegrar un poco la situación.

\- responde.

\- es que no puedo estar aquí? Aizen-sama no me lo prohibió - dijo cruzándose brazos e inflando los mofletes.

\- retírate - le dijo, o más bien, ordenó.

\- moo~ bien, ya me voy - se volteó a la pelinaranja - hasta luego Orihime-san, mañana vendré otra vez - lo último lo susurró para que el pelinegro no pudiera escuchar. Ella le dió un sonrisa cómplice y asintió levemente.

Hikari salió dando saltitos mientras se dirigía a su habitación. De repente se detuvo en seco en uno de los pasillos. De nuevo se encontraba con las dos arrancars problemáticas. No tenía ganas de siquiera cruzar una palabra con ellas. Había tenido un buen día y no dejaría que ellas se lo echaran a perder. Sin mucho ánimo intento pasarles por un lado.

\- Ara... Pero si es la copia barata otra vez, no es así Menoly? - codeó a la rubia que no dijo nada desviando la mirada. Hikari hizo un esfuerzo para no mostrar ninguna expresión ante los insultos, tratando de seguir su camino.

\- oye, porqué me ignoras? Sabías que eso es descortés? Hey! Te estoy hablando idiota! -exclamó al ver que la niña ni siquiera volteaba a verla. Loly, harta del comportamiento indiferente de la castaña, la tomó con fuerza del brazo volteándola bruscamente - qué te pasa imbécil? Acaso estas sorda? - Hikari seguía sin emitir palabra alguna, acabando con la casi inexistente paciencia de la pelinegra - oh, ya veo. Así que es eso, te crees más importante sólo porque tienes un trato especial con Aizen-sama, es eso verdad? Verdad?!

Ese último comentario había molestado de sobremanera a Hikari, pues no le gustaba sentirse superior a alguien, no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

\- sólo eres un maldito experimento que salió mal. Una simple arrancar con suerte - escupió con veneno Loly.

\- Oi Loly, ya basta... - Menoly intentó detenerla, pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa la castaña explotó.

\- ya me harté! No pienso seguir aguantando comentarios como esos! Además, que rayos he hecho para que me traten así? - Hikari las encaró con furia en sus ojos; inconscientemente había empezado a aumentar su rieatsu debido a la rabia que sentía. Alcanzó a ver que la rubia retrocedía lentamente con preocupación en su rostro.

\- Ah? Acaso crees poder vencerme, escoria?! - la pelinegra dio un paso al frente provocándola.

\- haré que te tragues tus palabras - en esos momentos el rostro de Hikari era irreconocible, nunca se había enfadado tanto en lo que llevaba de vida, pero Loly había agotado su paciencia. Vio como la arrancar sacaba de su espalda una daga. La menor no se quedó atrás y se puso en posición de defensa, como le había enseñado Nnoitra.

\- *nota mental: llevar siempre tu zampakuto. Bueno, al menos puedo usar kido y el Cero... mejor no, después Otou-san me castiga de nuevo por destruir el palacio* - se regañó a sí misma para luego centrarse en la pelea.

Sin embrago, antes de hacer el mínimo movimiento, se escuchó un sonido parecido al de unos vidrios rompiéndose. Hikari por acto reflejo volteó, encontrándose con el ex capitán.

\- tou...san - dijo casi susurrando la menor con los ojos abiertos por la repentina aparición del castaño, que no se veía muy feliz que digamos. Menoly inmediatamente se arrodilló en señal de respeto, esperando que a ella no la metieran en el mismo saco que a su compañera, que estaba con los ojos como platos.

\- creo que saben de sobra que no tolero comportamientos como éste - Aizen había dado un par de pasos acercándose de forma amenazante a Loly, colocándose delante de Hikari, mientras aumentaba su rieatsu, provocando que se arrodillara por la presión aplastando también a la rubia - Hikari, retírate por favor.

\- n.. no lo... haré - dijo con dificultad, pues el rieatsu del mayor también la estaba afectando - no... huiré - para intentar contrarrestar la presión del otro ella intentaba elevar más su rieatsu para al menos mantenerse en pie, sorprendiendo al castaño. Pero de un momento a otro, cayó al suelo agotada por el sobresfuerzo.

Aizen disminuyó su rieatsu aligerando el ambiente, para luego darle una mirada indiferente a las dos arrancars.

\- las quiero en la sala del trono en 10 minutos - ordenó. Ambas un poco tambaleantes respondieron entre tartamudeos y desaparecieron de ahí, tal vez a hacer su testamento. El Emperador de las Noches cargó con cuidado a la niña, que se hallaba inconsciente y fue directo a la habitación de esta usando shunpo, evitando miradas indiscretas, para dejarla descansar. En sólo unos pocos segundos ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de la niña. Una vez adentro, la recostó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para ir a encargarse de esas dos arrancars entrometidas. Sin embargo, se detuvo al sentir que le tomaban de la mano. Volteó, para encontrase con Hikari despierta, pero le desviaba la mirada.

\- perdón tou-san, por no obedecerte en aquel momento - bajó su rostro un poco - sólo... No quería quedar como una cobarde.

Aizen sonrió y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la menor, acariciando sus cabellos. Ella alzó la vista viendo que el castaño le daba una sonrisa comprensiva.

\- está bien, no pasa nada - dijo con voz suave. Hikari abrió levemente sus ojos sorprendida por la reacción del ex capitán, pues pensaba que estaría molesto. Incluso cuando apareció evitando la pelea se le veía más serio que de costumbre.

Sonrió aliviada al saber que, si estaba enojado, no era con ella. Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos al sentir algo sobre su frente. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que en realidad era Aizen, que le besaba la frente. Luego de que se alejó ella seguía en shock, sin darse cuenta sus mejillas se habían tornado rosadas; luego reaccionó soriéndole con sus ojos entrecerrados, acción que el mayor imitó.

Aizen no tenía ni la menor idea de porque lo había hecho, sólo fue un impulso. Pero a decir verdad, sentía que se quitaba un peso de encima y tampoco se arrepentía, ni de lo que acababa de ocurrir ni tampoco de lo que pasó cuando estaban practicando kido. Poco a poco empezaba a reconocer que aquella chiquilla lo estaba cambiando, al punto de interrumpir la pelea con Loly para que no saliera lastimada, ya que se había percatado de que no traía su zampakuto. Reconocía que lo había hecho para protegerla.

\- lamento que mi rieatsu te haya afectado - se disculpó, pero Hikari negó suavemente con la cabeza.

\- no te preocupes tou-san, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada - soltó un pequeño bostezo que enterneció al mayor.

\- te dejaré descansar - dijo a modo de despedida. Pero antes de abrir la puerta para salir alcanzó a oír algo que lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

\- te quiero, Otousan - fue lo que dijo la infante antes de caer profundamente dormida.

Sintió un sentimiento extraño o tal vez hace mucho que no lo sentía? No sabría decir con exactitud, pero era algo reconfortante y cálido. Sin embargo, aun sentía algo de inquietud con respecto a los sueños de la menor con su pasado. Tenía miedo, hace tiempo que no sentía eso de nada o nadie pero ahora tenía miedo, a que ella, al saber lo que ha hecho, le de la espalda. Esperaba que ese día nunca llegara.

Mientras, cierto peliplateado se encontraba en la sala de cámaras de seguridad. Había presenciado todo desde que Hikari se había topado con las dos arrancars hasta cuando Aizen se la llevó cargándola.

Debí admitir que le sorprendió mucho que hubiera interrumpido la pelea, pues ni siquiera cuando Grimmjow acabó con Lupi dijo o hizo algo para evitarlo, es más, se quedó sentado disfrutando del show.

\- Hikari-chan da miedo cuando se enoja, igual que Aizen-taicho - bromeó - pero... es bueno saber que ella esta cambiando las cosas para mejor - hablaba para sí mismo Gin - en verdad es una buena niña, espero que logre derribar por completo la coraza que Aizen-taicho construyó a su alrededor. Si lo hace, es muy probable que los planes de crear la llave del Rey se cancelen. Se evitaría mucha sangre derramada - puso cara pensativa, borrando su característica sonrisa - eso también me facilitaría las cosas.

Siguió pensando solo, en aquella sala, viendo de nuevo el vídeo de seguridad, imaginando todos los escenarios posibles y los hechos que se podrían desencadenar...

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Y bueno! Aquí el nuevo capítulo ^^ me salió un poco más largo de lo que esperaba, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Y creo que también exageré con el fluff entre Aizen y Hikari otra vez :v aunque la última parte la estaba escribiendo mientras escuchaba 'Uso to Honto' de Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso. Les recomiendo que la escuchen cuando vuelvan a leer esa parte. Sé que les va a encantar ^^

So, me despido. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap ^o^

Ja na! *-*/


End file.
